Evolution
by Newbourne5
Summary: Infected...Immune...Hybrid. Apparently the "virus" that has decimated most of humankind does different things to different people. Meet the newest players in the world of Rick & Co. Set during Season Two, episode 1. Daryl/OC, with a Daryl and Merle reunion (a happy one). Also, lots of Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution**

***Hi everyone. I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story. I really appreciate that, and I'm also grateful for any feedback you would like to share. This story takes place during episode 201, just before Sophia is chased by the walkers. So it essentially veers off into this story, starting at that point. I'm new to WD, but I've seen every episode (some more than once) and I think it it is a quality show. Thanks again for reading!**

Chapter One

"Natural Selection, as we shall hereafter see, is a power incessantly ready for action, and is as immeasurably superior to man's feeble efforts, as the works of Nature are to those of Art."

-Charles Darwin, from _The Origin of Species_, 1859

Rick awoke with a start. His eyes adjusted to the predawn darkness. He stayed stone still as he cautiously surveyed his surroundings. He detected no movement nor could he hear or smell anything that aroused any sense of anxiety. It continually amazed Rick that his senses had so quickly and efficiently adapted to serve him in the horrific reality of the past days. He wondered if those that survived the devastation of recent times had experienced that same surge in their sensory activity. He quickly determined that the other members of his group had certainly learned to modify their behavior in order to survive. Humankind, once the most formidable hunter on Earth, was now the most sought after prey.

Deciding he was all clear for movement, Rick shifted onto his back. He grimaced at the pain in his left hip. He cursed the hard, damp ground that he and the rest of the group was forced to sleep on the night before. However, it was a necessity. The day before was what Daryl aptly named "a complete clusterfuck". The morning started with their caravan hitting a roadblock on the main road, and Dale's RV needing repairs. Fortunately they were surrounded by enough abandoned cars that Dale could have his pick of spare parts. In addition, Shane had found fresh water and the others amassed clothing, weapons and canned food. The dismal beginning to their day had certainly started to look up.

Of course, no one expected the large band of walkers that came tromping along the highway through the obstacle course of cars. Andrea was nearly killed by a ravenous walker who happened upon her in the RV and, had it not been for Daryl's quick thinking, T-Dog would not have lived to see another day.

However, the roving army of undead finally passed them by and the group was able to attend to their setbacks straight away. They packed up any needed supplies, gassed up the vehicles and got cleaned up. However, by the time they got themselves together, dusk began to descend upon them. Stress levels were also raised due to Daryl's scout of the road ahead, which proved to be impassible. They would have to backtrack to find another feasible route to their desired destination, Fort Benning.

"We'll move at first light." said Shane.

Rick nodded in agreement. "He's right. Our best chance is to lay low tonight. We got enough food out of these cars. We'll eat and then settle in." He looked to his wife, Lori. She offered an encouraging squeeze to his shoulder.

The general consensus was that the group would be safest in the grass just off the highway, down a hill and shielded by heavy brush. Rick had found a small pond close by where everyone could wash up the next morning before they made their way back on to the road. He suspended a bed sheet using some low hanging tree branches. He joined Lori and his son Carl under their crude tent for the night.

As Rick pondered the events of the day before, he felt Lori begin to stir next to him. She mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. "Hmmm?" he said quietly.

"I said you're up early," whispered Lori, laying a hand softly on his chest. "Did you sleep at all?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, a little. You didn't move much." he whispered back.

"Uh huh," said Lori, yawning. "I actually did sleep, surprisingly enough." She felt the beat of his heart under he hand. It was a comforting feeling. Since her reunion with her husband, Lori had been sleeping a little better. Despite the lingering effects of her affair with Shane, Rick's best friend, she was starting to feel as though her family was whole again.

At first she was wracked with feelings of utter guilt and shame because of what she'd done. However, Shane had insisted that Rick was dead. Lori had resigned herself to the fact that she would never see him again. In a strange way, making love to Shane had helped to alleviate her grief. In addition, Shane had been fiercely protective of her and Carl. Her son had needed a father figure and he had proven time and again that he was up to the task. She knew how badly it hurt him when she pushed him away upon Rick's arrival. However, she felt as though her choice was only logical, despite any feelings she developed for Shane. She would continue hr life with Rick and be grateful to Shane for what he had done for her and Carl, however brief his service was.

Lori shook her thoughts away and instead decided to focus on her reality. She wanted only to feel Ricks beating heart. The strong, healthy pulse emanated from deep within his chest. He felt warm and solid next to her. He breathed deep and rhythmically, like rolling ocean waves. Her eyes began to close again. She was about to drift back to sleep when she felt Rick jump.

Daryl was crouched next to them, crossbow laid by his side, eyes wide. He moved his index and middle fingers across the palm of his hand.

_Walkers._

Rick turned to Lori and she saw the alarm in his blue eyes. Rick was a man of few words most times, but his eyes always spoke on his behalf. Lori knew the drill. Stay down and be quiet. That was easier said than done.

Rick mouthed "How many?"

Daryl swallowed hard. "By the sound of it…a lot." he whispered.

"Where?"

"Sounds to me like down near the pond." said Daryl.

Rick grabbed his gun and crawled to Shane. He shook his friends arm and Shane was sitting up with his gun in his hands in mere seconds. The new bit of information was revealed to him. He looked around at the others, still sleeping soundly. "Should we just let them pass?" he whispered.

Daryl shrugged. "No way to tell yet if they'll come right through here or just pass us by yet. I say the three of us get a little closer and see what we can see. No sense getting everyone all panicked."

Rick and Shane nodded in agreement. Rick turned back to Lori and pointed in the direction of the pond. She nodded and watched the three men quietly move away from the hilly area just off the highway to get closer to the source of the noise.

As they got to the bottom of the hill, Rick was finally able to hear the footsteps. He looked over at Daryl. Apparently his sense of hearing developed quite rapidly as well. The man was a hunter and therefore had keen senses to begin with. However, Rick decided, he was now quite a valuable asset to the group if he was able to detect danger from so far away. Chances of a sneak attack were reduced with Daryl in their midst.

Daryl nodded to the east and settled himself behind a tree. Shane and Rick found similar hiding spots. There, they simply listened. Dawn was beginning to bleed into the sky. Pink and orange light crept through the trees. As the footsteps got closer, Rick realized that Daryl had been correct. This was a large group. They were coming right towards the three of them, which meant their camp was no longer safe. The horde would stomp right through the camp, killing everyone in sight.

Rick got closer to Shane. "Let's move." The three of us can't fight them off. I say we get up to the top of the hill and instruct everyone to hide, just like yesterday."

Daryl came up next to the two men. "Hang on. Listen for a second. The footsteps are too clean, too sharp. Nobody is stumbling around. And, wait, I hear something else."

Rick and Shane concentrated but could only hear the rapidly approaching footsteps. Rick heart began to throb. "Daryl, let's make a got of it. I think if we just warn the others we…"

"Shhh," said Daryl softly. "Do you hear?"

"Hear what, man?" whispered Shane through gritted teeth. "I hear a goddamn killing squad making their way towards us and camp. Let's frikking go!"

"No wait, Shane," said Rick. "Daryl's right, I can hear…I can hear this, this…what is that?"

All three men turned towards the source of the sound.

"Echo 33 you there? Over."

"Echo 33 here, over."

"Echo 33, what's the story up there, over?"

"Just crossing a small pond. My guess is the highway is up ahead a third of a mile or so, over."

Rick, Daryl and Shane blinked in surprise.

"Well," said Daryl. "Unless walkers have miraculously learned how to talk it looks as if we've got some honest to goodness people coming our way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Evolution**

**Chapter Two**

"Wait, we need to think about this," started Shane. "These may be people but we don't know their intentions. Maybe we should still hide everyone, I mean…"

"I don't know if we necessarily have a choice here, boys," said Daryl. "Couple more paces and they'll be right on top of us."

Rick saw the first few of them break through the trees. They were in military garb, all carrying semi-automatic weapons, and all male from what he could see. This didn't sit well with him. The thought of a group of soldiers roaming through their camp made him uneasy. They had women and children to think about. These men could be on any end of the morality scale. What if they had more than survival and protection on their minds?

Before Rick could express his agreement with Shane, he saw a curious thing. The soldiers at the front of the line numbered to only about a dozen. Behind them, Rick spied what looked like two dozen civilians. From what he could tell, the age range was 20's to 40's and was a fairly equal ratio of men to women. They walked quietly, and did not seem to be under any sort of duress that Rick could tell. It appeared as if the only ones holding weapons were soldiers, which Rick felt was a smart idea.

"What the…" started Daryl.

"What? What is it?" whispered Rick.

"There must be… well over a hundred of them," said Daryl. "I can see 'em all coming down from that hill over there. Check it out."

Rick moved to a better vantage point and peeked past a tree. Daryl was right. The strengthening morning sun illuminated a hill just beyond the trees. Men, women and soldiers alike made their way down to the pond. "That's the biggest group we've seen," said Rick. "Where do you suspect they came from?"

Daryl sighed. "Let's just hope it wasn't Fort Benning."

Suddenly the three men heard the distinct click from several M-16's. 'Shit," said Daryl, noting at least a half dozen rifles pointed at their small group.

"Got three behind the trees!" hollered one of the soldiers. Two scouts cautiously approached Rick, Daryl and Shane.

"You two are the cops here. What do you suggest we do to make nice with the soldiers?" whispered Daryl, holding tight to his crossbow.

Rick swallowed. "Well, coming from a cops perspective, it's always appreciated when the perp drops their weapons and goes quietly with the law."

"Well, we ain't no perps but I follow your logic," said Daryl. He raised his arms and stood facing the two uniformed men now just fifteen feet from him.

"Drop your weapon!" they said in unison.

"All right, all right, don't go poppin' a blood vessel, boys," said Daryl, reluctantly placing his crossbow on the ground and walking backwards a few steps.

Rick and Shane followed suit and joined Daryl. For a moment there was a tense silence as the two scouts studied the three men. One of the young soldiers stepped forward. Rick judged him to be no more than twenty years old. He was tall and lanky, with black hair. He locked eyes with Rick. "Officer." he said, nodding in Rick's direction. It sounded more like a question than a declarative statement.

Rick had forgotten that he had slept in his uniform. "Yes. Sheriff's Deputy. As is my friend here." he said, nodding to Shane.

"And you?" asked the soldier, looking at Daryl.

"My current occupation?" asked Daryl. "Um…redneck I guess. At least that's what they've got on file at the census bureau, anyway."

If he hadn't been staring at the wrong end of twin assault rifles, Rick probably would have laughed at Daryl's comment. For a few seconds, the two soldiers stared at Daryl intently. The young dark haired soldier couldn't hide his amusement. He smiled at Daryl and proceeded to lower his gun. The other soldier relaxed as well. They both stepped closer to the three men.

"Private First Class, Ian McGrory." said the young solider. "This is PFC Danny Ellsworth," he said, gesturing to the other scout, a stocky man with fair skin and hair.

Rick offered a cautious smile. "I'm Rick Grimes. This is Shane Walsh and Daryl Dixon."

Ian smiled. "So what are two cops and a redneck doing in the woods? It sounds like the beginning to a bad joke."

The five men shared a laugh, and Rick finally felt himself become more at ease. "We're just trying to survive out here. We made our way away from the city and, we're looking for the safest place to go. If that place even exists, you know?"

Ian nodded. He looked to Ellsworth. "Get the LT out here," he said, quietly. Ellsworth got on a two-way radio and spoke softly into it. Ian looked back at the three men. "We were out on a sweep of survivors. Been out here maybe three days or so."

"Looks like you were pretty successful," said, Daryl, gesturing to the large crowd of people that watched them with interest. "How many you got in that crew anyway?"

"Well they all aren't from our latest sweep, but we did manage to get eleven out of an old chicken farm. They were hiding in the coops. Last head count we had one hundred twelve." said Ian. "And if ya'll come with us we'll make it an even one fifteen."

Rick, Shane and Daryl exchanged glances. This did not go unnoticed. "Are there more of you?" asked Ian.

Rick cleared his throat. He wasn't sure he wanted to reveal his cards this early in the game, but he wasn't sure if he had a choice. The soldiers had mentioned something about getting out to the highway earlier, which meant they would pass right through camp. They had successfully established a rapport with the scout soldiers and Rick didn't want to mar it by lying. "We have more people with us. Up at the top of the hill, close to the road."

"How many?" asked Ian.

"Eight more. Three of them women and two are children," said Rick.

"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Shane.

"Fort Benning."

Rick felt as if his spine had turned to ice. "Fort Benning? That's where we were headed."

Ian looked down. "Good thing you never made it there."

"How bad?" asked Daryl.

Ian sighed and his eyes focused on Rick's badge. "It's um…well when we left it was…It was as if Hell opened up and spit out our worst nightmares."

Rick locked eyes with Shane. His stomach cramped and he began to feel out of control, a sensation that he had been all too familiar with as of late. He balled his fists and choked back the scream that tickled his throat. After the disaster at their first camp and then the CDC, he thought that he had finally found a glimmer of hope. Fort Benning was to be their saving grace. However, it was now just another long line of mirages in the desert.

"We lost hundreds of men and women," said Ian. "It was a fucking mess. This thing ripped through the fort in two days time. Before we knew it, the dead outnumbered the living. We grabbed whatever weapons we had and hightailed it out of there. We got a bunch of vehicles, drove over a hundred miles and set up shop just after the bypass."

"The bypass?" asked Daryl. "So when you said you were on a sweep, you were actually backtracking through the woods?"

"Yeah," said Ian. "We have to search for survivors every three days."

"Under whose orders?" asked Rick, softly.

"Lieutenant Greeley's."

"Why do you take so many people?" asked Shane.

"The LT says safety in numbers is the way to go."

"Can't argue with that." said Daryl.

"Here she comes now," said Ellsworth, looking to the hill just beyond the pond.

"Hmmm…so the Lieutenant's a chick, huh?" asked Daryl, raising an eyebrow. "Hope she's hot." he whispered. Rick had grown to appreciate Daryl's sense of humor. He certainly had a way of breaking up the tension even in the worst circumstances. This time Rick did not hide his amusement. He smiled at Daryl and looked to the pond.

The large group had been washing off in the pond when they began to move out of the way for someone. Through the crowd emerged a petite woman in her thirties. She was dressed in fatigues and her honey blonde hair was tied in a long, thick braid. She walked with an air of quiet confidence, which indicated her rank within the group.

She carefully observed the three strangers before her. Her gaze settled on Rick, whose police uniform and benevolent eyes seemed to put her at ease. She smiled warmly at him. "Good morning." she said, before turning and offering the same smile to Daryl and Shane. "I'm Lieutenant Holly Greeley," she said, offering her hand to Rick. He shook it and stated his name before introducing Daryl and Shane.

"Is everyone healthy?" she asked. "Any bites or scratches to declare?"

"No ma'am, none of our wounds have been inflicted by walkers. Not directly, anyway." answered Rick.

"Very good." she said, smiling. "Private Ellsworth tells me there's more people at the top of the hill. I'd like to meet them if you don't mind."

Rick studied Lieutenant Greeley carefully. He felt that, through instincts both natural as well as developed throughout his career, that he was a good judge of character. The lieutenant had a kind way about her, and Rick felt that he liked her immediately. He looked to Daryl and Shane for counsel.

"I think that would be fine, ma'am," stated Shane. "Let us lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Evolution Chapter Three

*Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting! I appreciate it

"Rick, I need to speak with you for a moment," said Dale, cautiously watching the lieutenant and the two soldiers that flanked her. The rest of the group had enthusiastically surrounded the three newcomers since they were woken up. The uniforms and the guns fascinated the children, while the adults were relieved to see a military presence.

Dale had been uncharacteristically quiet while Greeley made it a point to speak to each person in the group one on one. This was the first he'd seen of any military personnel in months. He was beginning to think that, besides little clusters of folks here and there, that his group really was some of the last humans on Earth. He nodded his head at Greeley and she did so in return.

Rick and Dale stepped into the street and over to the RV. "Now Dale, I know what you're gonna say, okay, so…"

Dale shook his head. "I know what _you're_ going to say. I can tell by your face, and Shane's and pretty much the rest of the group that you think we've been saved. But I think we should reserve our hallelujahs until we figure out the intentions of this Greeley and her people."

"Dale, they've got upwards of a hundred people down at that pond. That's manpower like we've never seen. The more people we have on our side, the—"

"And how do you know they're on our side as you say? Look Rick, I know you want what's best for the group. But you tend to chase ghosts. You went charging into Atlanta and almost got yourself and half our crew killed. Then there was the CDC. Now you're telling me Fort Benning isn't going to pan out."

Rick turned his eyes downward. "I've led you all on a few wild goose chases. I know that."

Dale continued but softened his tone. "I know you are hopeful. It's one of the things I like most about you, Rick. Can we just slow it down a little before we get absorbed into this group? Maybe we could go down and talk with the survivors at the pond. What do you think?"

Rick was thoughtful. He peeked his head from the back of the RV and watched Greeley. She was on one knee in an animated conversation with Carl. She acted as though whatever he was telling her was the most interesting thing she'd ever heard. Rick smiled. Carl tended to love having a captive audience, so he felt that the boy must be in his element entertaining a high-ranking army officer. He sighed, hoping that the woman was as kind as she seemed to be. 'There I go, hoping again,' he said to himself, frowning. "Okay Dale," he conceded. "We can do that. I'll talk to the LT."

Rick approached Greeley. She stood up and patted Carl on the shoulder. Rick noted a small tattoo of the letter "I" on the inside of her left wrist. "You've got quite a kid here, Rick," she said smiling. "He's telling me about the weapons he found in that old truck up the road."

Rick smiled. "Oh yes, he's very proud of his find."

"Dad, Lieutenant Greeley has two kids!" he said excitedly. "They're back at their base camp. She said there's a bunch of kids there. Can we go meet them?"

"You have kids?" asked Rick.

"Yes, two girls. Aria is fourteen and Lucia is three," she answered, smiling.

"Where is base camp?" asked Rick. Dale cleared his throat behind him.

"Just about two miles past the bypass road." she answered.

"How many people are there?" asked Dale, stepping beside Rick.

The lieutenant looked thoughtful. "Private McGrory, how many folks we got back at camp?"

Ian McGrory stepped forward. "Just over fifteen hundred, ma'am."

Rick inhaled sharply. "Fifteen _hundred_?"

Greeley laughed. "Not too shabby, huh?"

Dale and Rick exchanged glances. "Well," said Dale. "I admit I'm still skeptical, but with numbers like that I suppose it couldn't hurt to go on and take a look at your setup."

"So you'll join us?" asked Greeley, playfully crossing her fingers and smiling. Carl stood next to her and crossed his own fingers and mouthed 'Please?'

Lori and Shane, who had been standing nearby, got closer. They both waited expectantly for Rick's response.

He looked out at his group. They had all become so close and so reliant upon one another. His first two plans had backfired, and this one could very well end up the same way. However, he looked out at the hopeful faces of Lori, Glenn, and Andrea and, of course, Carl, and remembered his own optimism. He took a deep breath and addressed his crew. "Everyone pack up."

The group cheered and soon the rest of Greeley's crew surrounded them. Everyone chatted excitedly. Glenn was reunited with a coworker from the pizza place where he worked. Carol and Andrea admired everyone's clean clothing and hair. Carl and Sophia talked about meeting all of the other children. Dale made his way through the crowd as if he were a candidate running for office.

Rick felt Lori's hand intertwine with his own. He searched her face for any sign of apprehension. He found only a spark of anticipation in her eyes. "Are we doing the right thing?" he asked. "I mean, fifteen hundred people? That could be really fantastic or just the opposite. Wouldn't that many people attract every walker in the state? I don't know. I just don't know what to do."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled. "Baby, I'm as unsure as anyone. But I do think that we're headed in the right direction. She kissed his forehead. It was all he needed to hear. He squeezed her back and smiled.

Their embrace was interrupted by a commotion a few feet away. "Just try it, soldier boy and you'll end up with a nice little imprint of my fist on your face!" hollered Daryl, who was surrounded by three soldiers. He was holding his crossbow just out of their reach. Each soldier held their hands up and told him to relax.

"Don't tell me to relax!" said Daryl.

Rick and Greeley both approached the men. "What's wrong, gentlemen?" asked Greeley calmly. Rick thought she looked as if she were trying to hide her amusement.

Daryl huffed. "These assholes are telling me they're taking my crossbow. Ain't gonna happen," he said shrugging his shoulders. The three soldiers shook their heads in aggravation.

"Mr. Dixon," started Greeley.

"Mr. Dixon nothing!" said Daryl. "I'm not giving up the crossbow."

Rick touched the lieutenant's arm. "Ma'am, with all do respect, we're not giving up our weapons. We've done just fine with them for a long time. I'm just gonna have to say no."

Greeley sighed and rubbed her temples. "Before everyone interrupted me, I was going to tell Mr. Dixon that typically civilians are not allowed to carry weapons for their own safety. We had a couple of incidents where people got trigger happy because they got freaked out by a sound or they thought they saw something and started blowing holes in anything they could find."

Daryl sneered. "Well since I'm not a complete idiot, I…"

"_Mr. Dixon_," said the lieutenant sternly. "I'm about to rule in your favor so you may want to keep quiet before I change my mind."

Daryl looked at the ground.

Greeley looked at the three soldiers. "I'll allow Mr. Dixon, Mr. Grimes and the other officer, Mr. Walsh, to carry weapons. The rest of the group is not permitted to, however," she said, turning back to Rick. "Agreed?"

Rick nodded. "That sounds reasonable, ma'am."

"Let's move out then. It's getting too damn hot out here," said Greeley. She approached Daryl as the soldiers dispersed around him. She folded her arms across her chest and tried to hide a smile.

Daryl cleared his throat. "So I guess I'm in the shit now, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Just remember that not everyone is working against you. If you have an issue with my men, just come talk to me and I'll do what I can to help you. Deal?" She held out her right hand.

Daryl took her hand and gently shook it. "Yes ma'am," he said, his blue green eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

The lieutenant chuckled. "You are trouble Daryl Dixon, I can just tell."

"I might be trouble, but I'm the good kind." he said, winking.

She smiled. "Well I usually try to stay out of trouble," she said, as she began to walk off.

"Aw, come on that's no fun at all!" he called after her.

About a half an hour into packing, there was a brief argument about taking vehicles. Everyone wanted to bring their own but the lieutenant was set against it. "We've got a hundred people on foot. We can't have a handful of cars following us. We'll be sitting ducks. No vehicles. Period."

Dale was the most resistant to the idea but eventually gave in. By ten o'clock, the group crossed the highway and cut through the woods to the bypass. Rick and Daryl stayed on the outer edges of the crowd and spoke quietly. "Not bad," said Daryl, grinning. "Not bad at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Rick, raising an eyebrow.

"The LT up there," he said, nodding at lieutenant Greeley, who was walking twenty feet ahead of them. "I like a good looking woman who knows how to take charge."

Rick laughed. "I wouldn't have guessed that you liked a woman who could put you in your place, Daryl."

"Well one as cute as she is can boss me around any time she wants," said Daryl.

"Hey, did you get a look at that tattoo on her wrist?" asked Rick.

Daryl shook his head. "No. What was it?"

"It's weird, it's just the letter 'I'."

Daryl thought for a moment. "Is it some military thing, maybe?"

Rick shrugged. "Don't know yet." He looked back at Carl, who was happily chatting with Sophia. The boy caught sight of him and smiled and waved. Rick waved back. As the group made their way through the dense trees, Rick prayed that whatever lay beyond the woods was their salvation, and not just a different form of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Evolution Chapter Four

Hi everyone! I want to thank you again for reading and commenting. This chapter is a bit long, but I feel like I have so much to add that it's hard to edit anything out. But bear with me if you can, LOL Also, my timeline for the virus may be a little off. I tried to work off Dr. Jenner's timeline from the end of episode 1.05, so hopefully I'm somewhat accurate. Thanks again!

"All right," said Greeley, releasing a Beretta from her holster. "We're clearing the woods now. Everyone keep a sharp eye."

Daryl noted a silencer at the end of her gun. He winked at Rick and got his crossbow ready. "You heard the lady, Grimes. Keep a sharp eye, will ya?"

The two-dozen or so soldiers dispersed themselves evenly along the outer edges of the group. Lieutenant Greeley was one of the first officers that stepped onto the bypass road. When she was satisfied that the road was clear, she radioed Ian McGrory who was close to the back. "Okay to keep moving, McGrory," she said.

"Ten-four," said Ian.

The bypass road was actually more like a wide dirt road. Rick noted that there were no abandoned cars to speak of, but judging by the old tire tracks he saw, he thought perhaps Lieutenant Greeley's crew had moved them out of sight a long time ago. The road coiled dramatically, making it difficult to see what was just around each bend. Everyone moved quickly and, surprisingly, quietly around the snakelike turns.

"I don't like not being able to see straight ahead," said Daryl, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Me either," said Rick. "But we're not at the very front of the line and these people have traveled this road plenty of times, I'm sure."

The tree canopy above them provided much needed shade from the midday sun. However, the group was becoming noticeably fatigued. Rick knew then that Greeley had intentionally underestimated how far their base camp was from the highway. He couldn't blame her, however. If she had told him the truth, he and his group may have decided against going with them.

At about 2PM, they reached yet another patch of woods. "We haven't seen a walker since yesterday," commented Rick. "I wonder why?"

"Anybody's guess," said Daryl. "Maybe they've got a nice little extermination program in place around here."

"Let's hope," replied Rick, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead and face. He couldn't get Greeley's tattoo out of his mind. He imagined all of the things it could have meant but all seemed silly or implausible.

The group came to an abrupt stop right before the clearing of the woods. Suddenly, the entire group formed into a neat line and it wasn't long before the Atlanta group figured out what was going on. They all got in line with the rest of the people and stayed very quiet.

"Head count time," stated Greeley. She waved to McGrory. He swiftly went down the line and, within five minutes, he ran up to the lieutenant and gave her thumbs up. "Thank you Private. Okay, most of you know the drill. For our newcomers, I'll go over this briefly. Try to stay relatively quiet until we are inside the gates. Once inside, anyone carrying weapons must keep them secured. We do not fire inside the walls as it is not necessary and there are young children inside. I'll show you around and you can decide on your living quarters as well. Any questions?"

Rick looked at Lori and Dale. They both shook their heads, as did Daryl. "No ma'am," he said.

"Okay let's move ahead, then."

"Living quarters?" whispered Daryl.

Rick shrugged. "Beats me." He felt Lori come up next to him and grab his hand. Carl ran over as well. Rick noted the excitement on both of their faces and secretly prayed that what they found in the clearing would provide them with some comfort and relief. He smiled warmly at both of them and offered a squeeze to Lori's hand.

Rick watched as Greeley stepped into the clearing. The sun illuminated her blonde hair. He saw her carefully scan the perimeter before waving the rest of the group along. As everyone slowly stepped into the clearing, the Atlanta group drank in the sight before them.

Rick felt as if Greeley didn't have to tell them to be quiet. Everyone was speechless, with the exception of Daryl. "Holy shit," he whispered, awestruck.

"That about sums it up," said Andrea.

One hundred yards from the woods stood an enormous iron gate. It was roughly fourteen feet high and was flanked by two tall brick columns. Two armed officers stood atop the columns and waved to the returning residents. The gate and columns were not the most impressive element, however. Rather, it was the massive wall that stretched for a third of a mile before it curved to the left and presumably spanned around the entire perimeter of the camp.

"Damn," said Daryl softly. "They did a bang up job on that wall. Looks like they built on top of the existing fencing with everything but the kitchen sink."

It was an accurate assessment. Rick noted many different building elements coming into play to create the wall. There was plywood, steel rods, thick PVC piping, all wrapped up neatly inside a nest of barbed wire coils. He wondered what kinds of obstacles these people encountered while trying to create it.

As if she read his thoughts, Greeley came back and walked beside Rick. "It was a challenge," she said, referring to the wall. "But then again we had fewer people around here to worry about back then."

"How long ago we talking?" asked Daryl.

"I remember Benning fell in May. We got here about three weeks after the Martin Army Hospital closed. So maybe three months now. But it's so easy to lose track of time, you know?"

"Christ," said Daryl. "Wish we'd have known about ya'll a long time ago."

Greeley smiled. "Well you're here now, that's all that counts."

The group arrived at the gates and two heavily armed officers smiled from atop the brick columns. "'Bout time, ya'll," said one of them, grinning. "Hey little sis," he called down to Greeley. He was a large man with clear blue eyes and a shaved head.

"Hey Jim!"

"Got some new recruits I see," he said, smiling at the Atlanta crew. "Welcome." Jim then turned and faced whatever was inside the walls. "LT coming through! The boss lady is here, ya'll! Look alive!" he hollered, as the heavy gate groaned open.

As they milled through the gate, Daryl leaned into Greeley. "Your big brother, huh?" he joked. "And you're the one in charge? You must take a lot of crap from him, I bet."

"Pretty much full time," said Greeley, smiling. "From him and the other three big brothers I have here."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Four of them? I had enough trouble handling one. That must be tough."

"It's not so bad. I'm glad to have family here, considering the alternative."

Daryl looked down. "Yeah. I had my brother with me until just recently. We got separated when he went out to scavenge in Atlanta. I think he might still be alive. Or at least I hope he is, poor bastard."

"Oh God I'm so sorry, Daryl. You must miss him terribly," said Greeley, touching Daryl's arm. "What's his name?"

"Merle."

Greeley had a sparkle in her eyes. "Merle Dixon." she said matter-of-factly. "Now that is the name of a bona fide Georgia good ole boy if I ever heard one."

Daryl laughed. "That'd be my brother, all right."

Greeley smiled and turned to the group. "Welcome home everyone. And for our newcomers I hope you choose to make this your home as well." She looked back at Daryl before turning her eyes downward.

The Atlanta group couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were two dozen enormous buildings ahead of them, all nestled around a quad. People were walking along cobblestone sidewalks, chatting and laughing as if without a care in the world. Uniformed officers marched through the thoroughfare while other officers in workout gear jogged in neat rows. At the very center of the quad was an impressive fountain, where dozens of people gathered. Children could be seen making use of a playground nearby. A pair of men sat under the shade of some trees playing guitars, where a group of people had gathered to listen.

Rick heard the gate close behind them before turning to Lori. She looked at her husband in disbelief. "You think somebody might want to tell these people that the world essentially ended?" she asked.

"Is this a college?" asked Andrea.

"Yes ma'am. You're standing in the quad of what used to be the University of West Georgia," stated Greeley. "Now it's our little town. Still haven't thought of a name yet, though."

"How is this possible?" asked Shane. "I mean the wall is great and obviously there's plenty of manpower and weaponry around here, but how are there not a million walkers trying to get inside?"

"We've put a lot of measures in place," she said. "We weren't completely impervious at first, I'll admit. Building the wall was a real feat. Imagine trying to do that quietly and in record time, no less. We just sat on top of the columns and shot at whatever came wandering down here. Luckily we had silencers but that meant we had to let walkers get close enough to fire on them. We lost fifty good people. But eventually the wall was constructed and we started searching for survivors."

"But weren't there a lot of infected here already? All the students and faculty?" asked Daryl.

"I'm guessing that everyone was gone for summer break. I know the students typically get out in May. Either that or they all went home to be with their families when word of the infection began to spread. There were maybe only a dozen faculty members here, and none were infected," said Greeley.

Rick and Shane exchanged glances. "Still a little unclear on how this place isn't a walker buffet," said Shane.

Greeley nodded. "I understand. If you decide to stay you'll learn a lot more about what we do here to control the walker threat. But for now, I'll assume that you all would like to eat and clean up."

"And meet the kids!" chimed Carl.

Greeley smiled warmly. "Of course," she said saluting him. "Right away, sir." Carl laughed.

Rick cleared his throat and looked at his people. "Lieutenant, if you'll excuse us all for a moment," he said.

"Of course," said Greeley. She mussed Carl's hair before he ran over to his father.

The Atlanta group gathered together just out of Greeley's earshot. "Okay so what's the plan, Rick?" asked Glenn.

Rick looked to the expectant faces of his family and friends. He sighed. "Why don't we clean up and eat. Maybe get a good night's sleep and take a good look around tomorrow. What do you all think?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Daryl. "Better than being stuck on the side of the highway."

"So?" said Rick, looking at Dale. "Are we all in agreement?"

Dale bit his lip and looked around at the community within the wall. "I-I mean I really don't know about this but sure, let's give it a shot. We don't have to stay if we're really uncomfortable. But we stick together, no matter what. No one wanders too far."

Everyone agreed.

Carl and Sophia high fived and began tugging on both their mother's arms. Lori and Carol both smiled down at their children.

Shane shook his head. "This has too good to be true written all over it, Rick."

"Well what else would you have me do, Shane?" asked Rick, his face getting flushed. "You can't fight me at every turn."

Shane softened. "You're right. I'm sorry man," he said, patting Rick on the shoulder. "I'm just tired and hot is all. Just ignore me." He shot Lori a look before taking a few steps to distance himself from Rick.

Rick forced a smile as Greeley approached him. She was with another very large blonde man. "Rick, this is one of my brothers, Sergeant Eric Nielson."

"Hi Rick. Good to meet you," said Eric. He smiled and extended his hand, which Rick shook.

Daryl noted the difference in their last names and felt a tinge of disappointment. The lieutenant was married.

"I thought Eric could take over for me and show you all to where you'll be sleeping. I'm afraid I need to borrow Mr. Dixon here for a little while," she said, smiling at Daryl.

Dale stepped forward. "Lieutenant, we agreed to stay together."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Greeley. "It's just that I was hoping maybe I could recruit Daryl to do some hunting for us. I have a small group of hunters in community housing that I'd like him to meet."

"That sounds good to me," said Daryl, looking to Rick. "I'll be okay."

"Daryl," started Dale.

"I'll meet you all at dinner. I promise," said Daryl. "Don't worry."

"I'm perfectly harmless, I assure you," said Greeley, playfully holding up her hands.

"Yeah. So you say," Daryl joked back.

Shane's eyes darkened, "Yeah well if we don't see you by dinner there's gonna be a problem. We clear?" The threat wasn't issued in Daryl's direction. Rather, Shane aimed his menacing look directly at Greeley.

"Absolutely," said Greeley. "He'll be back by dinner."

"Geez, happy Dad? Settle down," Daryl whispered to Shane as he followed Greeley.

Daryl and Greeley walked to a row of what looked like fraternity houses. "This used to be Greek Village," said Greeley.

Daryl feigned interest as he purposefully bumped into the lieutenant. "So LT, I noticed you and your brother didn't share a last name."

She tried to hide her smile. "Did you? And what conclusion did you come to armed with that information?"

Daryl stumbled over his words a bit before Greeley laughed and tugged the sleeve of his shirt. "Relax, Dixon. I'm divorced. I just kept the last name."

"Oh," said Daryl, biting his lip. "Good. I mean, not that it's good. Divorce sucks. Well, I don't know that personally. That came out wrong. I mean, well I just meant that—um, yeah shutting up now."

"Come on," said Greeley, giggling. They arrived at the front door of one of the grandest houses in the row, a tall, stately white home with large columns in the front. Greeley strolled in and motioned for Daryl to follow her. "Listen up! I need my best hunters downstairs front and center!" she hollered.

Daryl heard the rumblings of several people upstairs as they hustled to come greet the lieutenant. Greeley smiled excitedly and took Daryl's hand in hers, a gesture that he did not yet understand but he enjoyed how it felt. It was only when he heard the pounding of boots on the stairs that he began to figure it out. She was preparing him for something. "I just knew once you said the name Merle, I…look," she said, eyes ahead of her.

Five men reached the bottom of the steps. Daryl locked eyes with one and felt the air escape his lungs. He was looking onto the eyes of his brother Merle for the first time in what felt to him like a lifetime. Greeley squeezed Daryl's hand and looked anxiously between the two men.

Daryl was barely able to speak his brother's name before the two were locked in an embrace. Before long they were both laughing and crying and talking at the same time.

"You crazy bastard!" said Daryl, squeezing Merle's face. "I knew nothing could kill you!"

Merle laughed. "Damn straight." He held up his arm, showing off the stump where his hand used to be. "A little worse for wear but nothing I can't handle. Man, it's good to see you!"

They both looked at the lieutenant. "Thanks, LT," said Daryl, smiling at her. "Thank you so much. This is the best day I've had in a very long time."

Greeley beamed at Daryl. 'Well, you two will have a lot of catching up to do. Merle, can you bring Daryl over to dinner this evening?"

"Will do, LT," said Merle, playfully elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Greeley was so happy to see Daryl reunited with Merle. It was torture trying to hide her excitement after she'd heard Daryl speak his brother's name. She'd wanted to exclaim, "He's here!" the second they walked in the gate, but she wanted to surprise him. She didn't know exactly what it was about the man that she liked so much but she knew she'd already developed a soft spot for him.

As she pulled the front door of the house shut, she looked down at the tattoo on her wrist and swallowed hard. She knew that whatever feelings she had for Daryl Dixon would have to be put to rest. She was dangerous and the last thing she wanted to do was put him in harms way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Evolution Chapter Five**_

Rick wrapped a towel around his waist and stretched out on a bed in the dormitory used for temporary housing. He had just enjoyed his first shower since the CDC and reflected on how grateful he was for the generators that Greeley's camp utilized to offer the comfort of hot water.

Outside, he could hear the sounds of the bustling community of people who took refuge within the walls of the camp. He smiled as he heard laughter, skateboards, and even a few dogs barking. He closed his eyes and it was as if he was simply settling in for a nap in his old house. A warm breeze caressed his fresh, clean skin and he began to doze off.

He heard Lori giggle a few moments later. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her, wearing nothing but a clean t-shirt and a pair of panties. "You know, for such a tough guy you sure like your creature comforts," she said, as she slowly pulled a comb through her long, wet hair.

Rick turned on his side to admire his wife. "What I like is being in the shower with you," he said, grinning. "Almost as much as I like that outfit."

Lori slid next to him on the bed. She hesitated for a moment. "Baby are we safe here?" she asked, gently touching his cheek.

Rick closed his hand over hers. "Lori, I would die to protect you and Carl. I promise we'll get a real good look around tomorrow and make a collective decision. We'll figure out the safest path or all of us. We will, baby."

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I know you will protect us. I know," she said, smoothing the blankets with her hand. "This bed is very 1996 for us, don't you agree?" she said with a sudden twinkle in her eye.

"So you remember those days, do you?" Rick asked, pressing his lips against hers. "Back when I'd visit you in the dorms? That was a lifetime ago."

"How could I forget?" she asked, placing more kisses on his lips. "We had some fantastic sex on my little dorm bed."

He pressed his body firmly into hers. "Want to reminisce on old times?"

She looked around the room. "Hmmm…I think we have time. Carl seemed pretty content playing with Sophia in their room. Is the door locked?"

"Yes ma'am."

She climbed on top of him and he pulled her shirt off. He ran his hands down the length of her stomach and gripped her firmly at her hips. She groaned and leaned down to offer soft kisses to his neck and chest. "You have goose bumps," she whispered.

"That's the effect you have on me," he said, flipping her over and sliding on top of her. "Just one of your many talents." She giggled and bit gently on his lower lip. Their breathing quickened as their bodies moved together under the blankets. Despite Rick's trepidations regarding their new circumstances, he found his afternoon to be quite enjoyable after all.

….

"Man, I could get used to this," said Daryl, throwing a towel over his shoulder. "Hot showers, all the hunting time you want and you get to live in this amazing house? Damn, Merle. You live like a king here."

Merle chuckled. "Hey, listen there's only five of us that can successfully hunt around here for all these people. Even with one hand I got better aim than most of these assholes. The LT ain't stupid. She makes us comfortable and, in turn, everyone eats on a regular basis. I personally think it's a fair trade. By the way, early tomorrow I'll take you down to where we clean our kills. We got a real nice setup."

Daryl cleared his throat. He nervously rubbed his hands together as he sat at the edge Merle's bed. "So Merle, I want to know how you feel about me staying with everyone from camp after what happened in Atlanta. You haven't really said much about that."

Merle looked down. "Well you said ya'll came back for me. And besides, there was no sense in you going off on your own anyway. You needed to be around others, you know?"

Daryl nodded. "I appreciate what you're saying, but you don't have to try to make me feel better, Merle. Be honest. Please."

Merle sighed. "Man I was so pissed at first. I thought of every revenge scenario out there and then some. But it was weird. Up on the roof I started thinking about what a bastard I was in my life before all this shit happened. Those kinds of things tend to run through your mind when you have a chained up door as the only thing standing between yourself and ten starving flesh eaters, you know?"

"I can imagine," said Daryl, watching his brother intently.

"Anyway, I called out to Jesus and stated my sins out loud and made a vow that if I got my ass off that roof, I'd change my ways."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "You? Change?"

Merle laughed. "Well I mean, I'm still gonna chase women and have myself a drink when I feel like it, but, I don't know. I guess I just won't hold onto old shit that has nothing to do with who I am today."

"Wow," said Daryl. "Well that's just way too sane for me. I, um…I think I need a shot of whiskey or two in order to process all of this."

Merle patted Daryl on the shoulder. "Oh now come on, we've all changed after this happened, didn't we? I mean, look at you. You were sullen and angry at the world before. Now that its ended, you look like you're almost starting to get what its all about."

"And what's it all about?" asked Daryl.

"Hell, I don't know!" said Merle. "I said I spoke to Jesus, but it don't mean he answered me!"

Daryl smiled. "So can I take this new and improved version of Merle to mean that you won't try to run an arrow through Rick Grimes or T-Dog at dinner tonight?"

"Naw," said Merle. "I mean I ain't gonna ask for a group hug or anything, but I'm cool as a cucumber, no doubt about it. Besides LT doesn't put up with any of that crap around here anyway."

Daryl's eyes turned down to the floor. "Yeah, so speaking of the LT,"

Merle's eyes widened. "Boy you never change, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Daryl.

"Oh come on. It's like when you were four and you had something hiding behind your back. Pop asked you, 'Daryl, you hidin something?' You looked at him, shook your head and said in this innocent little voice, "No sir. I ain't hiding a cookie behind my back.'"

Daryl chuckled. "So you're saying that I made it pretty obvious that I kinda like the LT?"

"Kinda? You made the same stupid googly eyes at Melissa Ellis when you were fourteen. Remember her? Boy I know you better than you do. You don't just kinda like her."

Daryl looked down. "Maybe. I don't know. She's real sweet, you know? And pretty."

"And about the toughest bitch you'd ever wanna meet, make no mistake! I've seen her out in the battlefield, so to speak, and I tell you what, I wouldn't mess with her," said Merle. "She'd about break your arm. There was this one time, when I first got here and she and a bunch of 'em took me out for a hunt to get me used to the area. Well, we wandered off a little farther than usual and two walkers popped out right behind her. She didn't hesitate. First one got a quick, clean bullet to the brain. The second one, now that one brought out her creativity, you see? She snapped off a heavy tree branch and ran that thing right through its left eye!" Merle laughed hysterically. "And there's the rest of us, pretty much standing there with our dicks in our hands, watching her kick some ass. Man we had a good laugh after that one."

"Geez," said Daryl. "I didn't realize she went all Rambo and shit."

Merle laughed. "Yeah," he said, his eyes turning downward. "Yeah, she's great our LT, for sure. We all respect her." Merle suddenly became serious. "I can appreciate why you like her and all, but listen to your big brother when I tell you to be careful. Maybe you better pick a less, how do I say this…_challenging_ woman to pursue."

"What do you mean?" asked Daryl.

"Just be careful is all. Don't go thinking you're gonna ride off into the sunset with her is what I'm sayin'".

"Merle, fill me in here. I'm a little lost. She told me she was divorced, and…"

"That's the least of your troubles, kiddo." Merle stood up and walked over to his desk. He extracted a small packet of paper. "You ever see her tattoo, Daryl? The one on her wrist?"

Daryl shrugged. "Yeah, the letter 'I'. What does it mean? Some military thing, right?"

Merle shook his head. "Daryl, there's so much you have to learn right now. So much. This place is a safe haven, you know? But it's still not without its dangers. I know you've been wondering why we have so much protection here. Well it ain't by accident. The price of protection is high. Take a look at this," he said, handing Daryl the packet of paper. "This might help you to rethink any designs that you might have on our sweet and pretty lieutenant."

Daryl looked down at the packet. "A health and safety guide for the residents," He looked at his brother expectantly. "Merle, what is this supposed to…"

"Turn to page twelve," said Merle.

Daryl did as instructed and his eyes widened as he saw in bold black letters. _Immune, Hybrids, Carriers, and Walkers: The Classifications and Steps to Avoid Danger_. He swallowed hard as he felt his stomach turn to acid. "What the hell have we stepped into here, Merle?"

Merle lit a cigar and took a long puff. "Who was that scientist guy? The one who talks about survival of the fittest and all that?"

"Darwin, you mean?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He had it right, man. All that shit he talked about. Evolving and all that. It's happening. Right here and to all of us. I've seen it. Out in the woods, and in the camp. I've seen it with folks," said Merle.

"What does the LT have to do with all of that?" asked Daryl, not sure he wanted the answer.

Merle exhaled, sending billows of smoke through his nostrils. "She'd be that Darwin guys wet dream." Merle snuffed his cigar and placed it in an ashtray. "She could get bit by one of them undead fuckers tomorrow, and the next day and the one after that. She'll never turn into one of 'em though. She's immune. Immune to whatever the hell this thing is that's turned most of the planet into monsters. That's not all. There are others that have turned into something different than the walkers. Not quite human, but somehow enhanced. Now…how's that for survival of the fittest?"

"Pretty strong argument in its favor I'd say," Daryl choked out. He felt as though something was pressing down hard on his chest. "Shane said earlier that this place was too good to be true. Is he right?" asked Daryl.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," said Merle. "But what's going on here ain't black and white that's for sure."

"Merle, I need to find Rick and the others. Right now."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Evolution Chapter Six**_

****Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice holiday This chapter has a bit of a lull, as I wanted to tie a few things together regarding Merle's reunion with the group and a few other things. Stick with me; I'll amp up the action in a bit. Thank you to anyone reading and/or commenting. Have a good week!**

"If I happen to shove my face right into this plate of mashed potatoes, promise me you guys won't stare," joked Carol she sat down to dinner with the group. The large cafeteria was filled with people. The hum of conversation and the clink of silverware floated in the air. The Atlanta crew joked that they were in grade school again when they saw the cafeteria trays but the appetizing smell and appearance of the food reminded them that it had been days since their last meal of any substance. They quickly gathered around a large rectangular table with forks at the ready.

"Are you kidding?" asked Andrea, eyeing the mountain of whipped potatoes under piping hot chicken gravy. "I was going to ask you tie my hands behind my back and have an eating contest!"

"Well, wow," said a voice from behind her. "Never knew you were the type that liked to be tied up, Blondie."

Rick cringed and looked to Shane who was sitting across from him. Shane's eyes were widened and fixed upon the source of the voice. "Shane?" whispered Rick. "Am I having a nightmare or is that Merle Dixon's voice I just heard behind me?"

Shane gulped. "Well…yes and yes."

The group turned around to see Merle devilishly grinning. Daryl was close by, looking nervous. Andrea shoveled a few bites of potatoes in her mouth before shooting Merle a skittish look.

"Oh now come on people, ain't you ever seen a ghost before?" asked Merle. "And quite handsome one I must say."

Rick stood up. "Listen Merle, why don't we sit down and talk. You've got to believe that we went back for you. I'm sure Daryl's explained it all…"

"Officer Friendly!" exclaimed Merle. "You're looking good. Thinned out a bit, though. Ain't my brother been feedin' ya'll proper? Daryl, I taught you everything you know, you'd better be hunting up some grub for these people, boy."

"We can have this reunion some other time," said Daryl, biting his thumbnail. He moved closer to Rick. "We gotta talk," he whispered.

Rick looked cautiously between the Dixon brothers. "I'd like to oblige Daryl, but I'm a bit more concerned about your brother here." Rick eyed the elder Dixon with a mix of fear and fascination. How the hell did that crazy bastard survive? Not only that but Rick noted that the man looked even healthier and more robust than before. Rick guessed that Daryl was correct…nobody could kill Merle except Merle.

Merle giggled. "Oh now stop. Ole Merle ain't gonna hurt none of ya'll. I'm just giving ya a hard time. Tell 'em Daryl."

Daryl sighed in frustration. "Um, let's see. He's got one hand, talks to Jesus, forgives everybody but won't give hugs, and lives like a celebrity in a mansion on campus. Still swears and drinks like sailor, though. Everyone all caught up? Great!"

Merle playfully slapped Glenn on the back and gave it a squeeze, chuckling all the time. "How you doin Jackie Chan? Still alive I see!"

Glenn frowned. "Yeah, lucky me. I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on the opportunity of seeing you again, Merle. This is just so…_nice_."

Merle rolled his yes. "Well geez, don't everyone come over and try to hug me all at once!"

Daryl pleaded with Rick again, "Come on man, I really need to talk to you."

Dale stood up and looked to Daryl. "What's going on? Everything okay Daryl?"

"Nothing Dale, not to worry," said Daryl, trying to assume a more serene expression. The last thing he wanted to do was alarm the group. However, he felt that he wasn't hiding his apprehension very well at all. "I'd just like to talk to Rick if he'll listen to my third and, hopefully, final request," he said, looking pointedly at Rick.

Rick finally took his mind off Merle's presence long enough to see the concern in Daryl's eyes. His expression softened. "Sure Daryl, no problem." He turned to Lori and Carl. "I'll be right back," he said. His wife maintained the same demeanor of calm that she reserved for use in Carl's presence. She'd never think to upset the boy, but Rick saw beyond that. She sensed danger and would be seeking out her husband later for a full report.

Shane stood up. "I'm going too."

"You weren't invited," said Daryl.

Rick stopped Shane. "Why don't you stay in here and…keep order?" he said, glancing over at Merle, who had taken a seat beside Andrea.

"I should hear what's going on," Shane demanded.

Daryl was beginning to lose his patience. "Look Shane, its just something I want to talk to Rick about privately. I don't need an entourage."

Shane's eyes narrowed. "An entourage? You got a lot of nerve Daryl. I'm just tryin to…"

"Shane, if you're tryin to piss me off then you've accomplished your goal," spat Daryl. "I said I wanted to talk to Rick, and only Rick!"

Shane slammed his chair against the table. "_Fine,_" he said, aiming a venomous glare at Rick. "Get somebody else to keep order," he said. He turned on his heels and stormed off towards the dorms.

"Oh come on Shane," Rick called at Shane's back, throwing up his arms in defeat. He shook his head.

"He's such a damn busybody," said Daryl through gritted teeth before walking towards the south exit. Rick turned to the group and shrugged his shoulders before following Daryl outside.

Merle was the first to break the tense silence among the group. "That was quite a little tantrum."

"Shane's been acting weird the past week or so. Haven't you guys noticed?" asked Glenn.

Lori's eyes turned to her tray of food.

"Depends on what you would consider weird," said Andrea.

"Lori, you knew him before all of this. Was he always wound so tight?" asked Dale.

Lori took a sip of her soda and casually shrugged. "I think we're all wound a little tight, wouldn't you guys agree?" she asked.

"Maybe one of us should go and talk with him," suggested T-Dog.

"Let Rick do it," Lori said abruptly. "You know, after he's cooled off a bit. Shane's his best friend. Let them talk it out."

Rick and Daryl walked to a quiet area in front of the student union. The night had cooled off to a comfortable mid sixties, which drew many of the residents outside. Many relaxed in the nearby quad or walked leisurely around the campus. Daryl put his hands in his pockets and rocked on both feet. "I'm sorry I busted in there like that," said Daryl. "I know you were just getting ready to eat."

Rick shook his head. "Don't apologize Daryl. If something is upsetting you I'd rather talk about that than eat."

Daryl had no doubt that Rick was being truthful in his statement. The man hadn't exactly eased into his role as leader of their group without a hitch. However, anybody would have suffered a rocky start under the circumstances. The truth of the matter was that Rick took the initiative and turned out to be quite effective in his given role. Daryl knew he was a caring person and a good man. Not many people would have gone back for Merle in Atlanta, but Rick risked his life to retrieve Daryl's abrasive, belligerent brother off a rooftop. Of course, Rick was the one who actually handcuffed Merle to the roof but Daryl decided not to split hairs on the subject.

Daryl pulled the health and safety guide out of his pocket and showed Rick. "Anybody hand you one of these today?"

Rick took the packet from Daryl. "Actually yes. Sergeant Nielson did earlier today."

"Read anything interesting in there?" asked Daryl.

"To be honest, I haven't even looked at it. I was kind of saving all that stuff for tomorrow. I thought maybe we could get a little break just for today."

Daryl observed Rick briefly. He directed him to a dog-eared page in the packet. Rick read for a few moments before finding a bench to sit down on. He rubbed his temples and continued to read silently. When he was finished, he folded the packet closed and looked at Daryl. "I'm…um, speechless frankly." He thought back to Greeley's tattoo. He never would have guessed that the "I" stood for "Immune". It simultaneously gave him hope and scared the hell out of him.

Daryl took a spot next to Rick on the bench. "I mean it's crazy, isn't it? Some people are actually immune to this shit? Not only that, but also these things, these…hybrids. That's like science fiction stuff, I don't even know what to think about that, you know?"

"Daryl, if you don't mind me saying this, but I noticed you got on well with the LT today," said Rick.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Sure, we talked. A little."

"Well," said Rick, leaning forward. "I'm wondering if you'd reach out to her again to talk about this. I have a feeling we're going to get the Readers Digest, or should I say the Resident Health and Safety Guide version on what's going on here. Maybe you could speak with her more in depth? I'll go with you if you're not keen on speaking with her alone."

Daryl chuckled despite himself. He wouldn't have minded being alone with her at all. In fact, it was all he had been thinking about. The thought of being alone to get to know her better had a distinct appeal for him, however, after Merle's warning about her, he felt completely confused. "Yeah. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not," said Rick. "Why don't we try to find her now?"

"Sounds good," said Daryl. "She's over in campus apartments."

Rick shot Daryl a look of slight amusement.

"I only know that because Merle pointed it out today on the way to the cafeteria," said Daryl, rolling his yes.

Rick smiled.

Campus apartments were made up of a cluster of buildings on the east side of the school grounds. Rick was interested in seeing the inside of the buildings, as he was told that families of three or more were given pick of apartments versus having to live in the dormitories. If he and Lori decided to stay, one of those buildings could end up being their new home.

The lieutenant's building was easily discernible from the rest, as hers had two armed guards standing at the front steps. They were two massive men in what appeared to be their mid-twenties. "What are the chances that Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage let us in?" asked Rick.

Daryl studied to two stoic figures. "Pretty slim."

They approached the two guards. Daryl cleared his throat. "Can we see the LT?"

The larger of the two men stepped forward. He stood only slightly taller than Daryl and Rick but it appeared as if his arms were tree trunks that somehow got stuffed into a shirt. Rick thought that the shirt looked so tight that the fabric would tear open with the slightest movement. The man peered over a giant nose at Daryl. "LT don't have visitors unless they have an appointment," he said.

Daryl and Rick looked at each other with apprehension. Rick observed the man carefully. It was clear that by the way he held his weapon that he was not a soldier. In addition, his manner of speaking indicated that he was not an educated man. Rick felt perhaps he could appeal to the man's softer side, if, in fact, that part of him existed. "Well, um, maybe you could tell her that we would like to speak with her?" asked Rick. "See, this is our first day here and we didn't know that the LT only saw people by appointment. I promise we won't forget the rules in the future, but…"

The large man grunted. Rick and Daryl couldn't tell if he was frustrated or if his shirt was cutting off his circulation. "I'll call up to her," he said, gruffly. "But she ain't gonna be happy if we interrupt dinner."

"Thank you," said Rick and Daryl in unison.

He touched a device attached to his ear. "LT. Got two guys here lookin' to talk to you. I know ma'am. I'm sorry. Yes, I know, I…" The man looked sheepishly at his partner. He then shot a disapproving look at Rick and Daryl.

"Uh oh," said Rick. "Might not get our chance."

Daryl couldn't let that happen. He had to talk to Greeley and get some answers. He thought wildly for a moment. "Excuse me," he said. "But could you tell her it's Daryl Dixon and that I really need to speak with her?" It was his only chance. If the LT had felt the same connection with him as he did with her, then perhaps just hearing his name would change her mind.

The soldier spoke again. "Ma'am it's a Daryl Dixon and he says…okay right away ma'am." He opened the door for Rick and Daryl. "Go on up. Third floor, number 304."

Rick nodded as he passed the soldier. "Thank you," he said. The man returned the gesture.

Rick patted Daryl on the back as they ascended the stairs. "Wow," he said, trying not to smile. "Who knew the name Daryl Dixon could open doors like that? And with a United States Army lieutenant, no less?"

Daryl sighed. He marveled at the fact that he was going to see a large camp's leader regarding the existence of an entirely new subset of human beings, yet all he could concentrate on was his excitement at actually being near said leader again. Holly Greeley made Daryl feel as if he was just a teenager again. Normally, that would piss him off, as he'd spent most of his life trying to prove that he was man. However, in the presence of this new and intriguing woman, the insecurities he'd fought throughout his life melted away. This both drew him to Holly and scared him to death at the same time. He did not know her whole story and wasn't sure he'd walk away from this meeting feeling the same way about her.

Rick and Daryl both hesitated at the top of the stairs. Number 304 rested just fifteen feet way. "You ready for this?" asked Rick.

Daryl blinked. "'Bout as ready as I was when I learned to swim."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "I don't get your meaning."

Daryl shrugged. "Essentially, Merle just threw me off the dock at Mercy Point and said, 'Go on boy! Better move them arms and legs or you'll sink like a stone!'"

Rick cringed. "Well hopefully this won't be quite that bad."

Daryl balled his fists and exhaled as he took a step forward. "Yeah. Hopefully."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Evolution Chapter Seven**_

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit long but it explains Immune/Carrier/Hybrid. Let me know what you think. I know I've concentrated heavily on Daryl and Rick as of this point but my goal is to try to include the rest of the group in the story as we go along. (Especially Merle, one of my favorites) But, Rick and Daryl will probably be the most predominant in this story. I appreciate any feedback you can offer. Thanks and have a great weekend!**

A third armed guard stood in front of number 304. He had a broad grin at seeing Rick and Daryl. It was Private Ian McGrory, the young man who met them earlier in the day. "Well, if it isn't the Sheriff and the Redneck," he said jovially as they arrived at the door.

"Hi Ian," said Rick, smiling. He liked the young soldier. In many ways, Ian reminded Rick of himself as a younger man. Those days held only simplicity and adventure for him. He'd wished countless times that he could go back to that place knowing what he knew in his thirties. However, that was before the world essentially ended. Now, Rick had no time to pine for the past. He had to keep himself and his family alive.

Ian opened the door and peeked in. "Hey lady!" he yelled jokingly. "You gonna come and greet your guests or what?"

Rick and Daryl exchanged confused looks. Private McGrory certainly wasn't addressing his superior officer in the proper manner. However, they both relaxed when they realized that Ian was speaking to a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Lucia, the lieutenant's younger daughter, bounded to the front door, smiling brightly. "Momma, momma, your guests are here!" she called. She looked at both men. "Hi! I'm Lucia. Who are you?"

Rick knelt down on one knee. "Hi Lucia. I'm Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

The little girl took it gave a vigorous shake. "Are you a policeman?" she asked, looking at his uniform. She ran her fingers across his badge with deep interest.

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled. "I'm not a ma'am," she said. "They just call Momma that. Everybody calls me Lulu." She turned her attentions to Daryl. "And who's this tall drink of water?"

Rick, Daryl and Ian cracked up laughing. "She tends to talk like a cross between a grandmother and a cabaret singer," said Ian.

Daryl knelt down. "Hey Lulu. I'm Daryl."

The little girl took Daryl by the hand. "Nice to meet ya Daryl. I'll show you where Momma is, okay?"

"You're in good hands," said Ian, smiling. He shut the door behind them.

"Momma! Daryl and Rick the policeman are here!" called Lulu.

"Okay, I'm right here, thank you darlin'," said Greeley from the kitchen. She was pulling something from the oven that made Rick and Daryl's mouths water. "Hi guys!" she said brightly. "I'm so sorry I never made it to dinner at the cafeteria. Lulu wanted some time with me since I've been gone for a few days."

Daryl gulped and nervously cleared his throat. Greeley was dressed in casual clothes, which made her appear much softer and feminine than when she wore her combat gear. Her long hair fell in waves down her back and a royal purple tank top brought out the hazel in her eyes. He thought he caught a glimpse of mischief in her expression as her eyes settled upon him. His mouth curled into a grin before he could catch himself.

"Hey LT," said Daryl softly. "No problem. We understand."

Rick and Daryl looked around the apartment. It had a neat and spacious living room. Rick noted plenty of windows, presumably for the lieutenant to keep a better eye on her camp. Lucia's artwork was taped to the wall and a large black and white cat was curled up on the windowsill. "Lori would like it here," he said.

Daryl nodded. "It is pretty nice."

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" offered Greeley. "Did you get a chance to eat?

"No ma'am, actually we didn't, but please don't feel like you have to offer anything to us. We interrupted you and…" started Rick.

"Oh nonsense, both of you sit and eat. Little Miss Sassy here needs to finish her dinner if she wants dessert anyway," she said, folding her arms and looking down at Lulu.

"Yay! Daryl and Mister Rick are staying for dinner!" exclaimed Lulu. She grabbed Daryl's hand and steered him to the dining room table. "Daryl can you sit next to me?"

"Um, sure," said Daryl. He looked at Greeley, who smiled at him. "But you have to promise to finish your dinner like your mom said, okay?"

"Okay, I promise!"

"Lieutenant you mentioned having another daughter. Is she here as well?" asked Rick.

Greeley smiled. "Yes, Aria. She's sleeping over at a friend's tonight. Teenagers, you know? She gave me a quick 'glad you're alive' hug and kiss and before I knew it she was out the door. The zombie apocalypse comes and yet teenagers will never change." She looked lovingly at Lucia. "Unfortunately they don't stay this age for long, do they?"

Rick smiled. "I hear you. Carl gets taller and smarter by the day. He still looks up to me now but in a couple of years I'm sure I'll be getting the eye rolls and the exasperated sighs."

Greeley placed two steaming plates of lasagna in front of Rick and Daryl. It was all they could do not to eat the food with their hands. Rick tucked into his first and offered numerous compliments with his mouth full. "Lulu," he said, pointing to his plate. "I hope you finish yours because I might come over and steal your plate too."

Lulu laughed and offered Rick a basket of garlic bread. "Here you go Mister Rick."

Daryl giggled. "How did you end up being 'Mister Rick'?"

Rick and Greeley laughed. "I guess it's her way of addressing you with respect," said Greeley. "Did you check out Mister Rick's badge?" she asked Lulu, who nodded. "Now she's got me calling you Mister Rick. Oh boy."

Rick laughed. "I've been called worse."

"Lulu," started Daryl. "How old are you? Can you show me on your hand?"

She showed three fingers.

"Three? Wow, you're a big girl," said Daryl, smiling.

"I'm gonna be even bigger soon Daryl!" she said excitedly. She put her mouth over her hands and whispered. "I'm gonna be this many soon." She held up four fingers.

"Four? That's pretty exciting," said Daryl.

"Yes, next week actually," said Greeley, smiling.

"How old are you Daryl?" asked Lulu.

"A lot older than four, Lulu, that's for sure."

After dinner, Greeley offered the men a whiskey, which they both accepted. Lulu made her way into her bedroom to play, while the three adults sat in the living room. Rick took a long pull from his glass and relished the flavor of the amber liquid. "Lieutenant, I…"

"First things first, guys, let's leave the lieutenant talk for the soldiers. Just call me Holly," she said.

Rick smiled. "Sure. Holly."

"I'm gonna stick with LT if that's okay," said Daryl, with a smirk.

She grinned and motioned to Daryl. "Marches to his own beat this one."

Rick chuckled. "That's an understatement." Rick inhaled and thought carefully about what he wanted to say. Holly beat him to the punch.

"So I take it you both saw the health and safety guide and questions abound," she said.

"Actually, the questions came much later after our brains had a chance to graduate from 'oh shit' to more intelligent thinking," said Daryl. He observed her soft shoulders, noting numerous scars and marks. He motioned to a particularly jagged scar on her right shoulder. "Is that a…bite scar?"

She regarded her shoulder as if he'd asked her if she got a tan over her vacation. "Oh, this one?" she asked, tugging way the strap of her tank top to give a better view of the purplish brown mark. "Pretty ugly, huh? That was my first bite. Got it before we left Benning. That was courtesy of one Corporal Gary Givens. Thanks old buddy."

Rick and Daryl looked at her skin and saw a sparse roadmap of all her encounters with the sick. Daryl imagined her in a variety of harrowing circumstances and was suddenly grateful that he had not met her earlier. Having to witness her getting any of those scars would have given him more than a few grey hairs.

She watched him watching her. "Now don't go feeling bad for me," she said softly. "A lot of this shit is from my two lovely visits to Fallujah. Trust me it's a mix of combat damage and walkers."

"Holly, how did you find out you were immune? How long has the government known about this? How did this all start? I'm sorry. I'm asking a lot of questions," said Rick.

"No, it's okay. It's natural to have questions, especially in these circumstances," she said. Her lashes turned to the floor. "About seven years ago, the government began collaborating with a shady company called Inland Biotech out of Texas. A lot of the work they did was centered on studying and monitoring superbugs. They did countless studies on SARS, meningitis, and bird flu. Smallpox, too. Their main goal was to observe the effects that these diseases had on the general population as well as per individual."

"Did the CDC work with them too?" asked Rick.

Holly nodded. "They were all in bed together, that's for sure. The CDC and the government did everything on the so-called up and up because they were constantly in the public eye. Inland wasn't under the same microscope. They had the freedom to do what they pleased, and that's exactly what they did. Inland was the CDC's dirty little secret for a long time."

"But I thought the CDC was supposed to protect the public," said Daryl.

"Well, in their defense, that was always their goal. They felt that Inland could better help them to help us, you know? Unfortunately they behaved stupidly. Out of fear."

"Fear?" asked Rick.

"In late 2009, word got out that the Iraqis had gotten a hold of some nasty bug that they cooked up in a lab somewhere. Suddenly, word starting leaking to the big wigs in national government. Videos and eyewitness accounts detailed countless nameless Iraqis, strewn along roadsides, fevers burning them into delusions. A quick death followed. Threats rolled in. Names and addresses of political leaders and their families made the rounds, and rumors began to spread of a biological attack on the country. The government and the CDC freaked."

"So they called their good buddies at Inland for help," said Rick, shaking his head. "Let me guess. They had the answer to all of our problems."

"That they did," said Holly. "Within a short time, Inland had created a vaccination that they wanted to begin animal trials on. A vaccination for an illness that they had only studied by way of videos and eyewitness accounts, mind you," she said shaking her head in disgust. "They were quickly given the green light. Now, as you both know, the illness does not affect animals."

"So, since the animals showed no negative effects from the vaccination…" started Daryl.

"Then human trials were soon to follow," finished Holly. "The first sets of trials were done in March. American soldiers were chosen as the guinea pigs. And yours truly was one of the first to get herself a shot in the arm," said Holly.

"What happened?" asked Rick.

"Well, there were fifteen of us total in the group. But, keep in mind; we were fifteen just out of the state of Georgia. Unbeknownst to us, other sets of human trials began all over the world. Think about it. The US government has American soldiers on every continent. This shit was making its way to every corner of the Earth."

"Did you know what you were being injected with?" asked Rick.

"No. We were just told that we had to be inoculated before shipping out," she said.

"Wait. You were being deployed?" asked Daryl.

"For my third tour, yes," she said. "Inoculations are standard so nobody really questioned it. My spidey sense only started tingling after receiving the shot and they told me that I needed to be closely observed for any changes. That had never happened to me before."

"So you were part of the trial without your knowledge. Those fucking pricks," said Daryl, under his breath.

"What happened after you received the shot?" asked Rick.

"Well, as you know, any vaccine contains a milder form of whatever it's trying to protect someone against. So people receiving a vaccine are exposed to the threat that they are supposed to be protected from in order for to create antibodies. That, in turn, builds the body's immunity. In my case, I had a low-grade fever that went away as soon as it arrived. It felt a little like a mild form of the flu. They'd given us influenza vaccines before and it was similar. After twenty-four hours I was clocking in at 98.6 and asking to go see my girls before I had to fly out."

"So your body fought it off," said Rick.

"That's right," she said.

"Had the others in the trial showed signs of illness?" asked Daryl.

"Two of the other participants were like me. They felt fine after a day and we were released. The rest had more persistent fevers, followed by moderate seizures."

"Is it a virus?" asked Daryl.

"We're not one hundred percent certain, but it behaves like a virus in that it replicates inside living tissue. That's why a person needs to be bitten, scratched or exposed to bodily fluids to begin the process of the illness."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and took another long pull from his glass. He sat and pondered or a moment. "So, when did all hell break loose?"

"I only know what I saw at Benning. Three days after my injection, I woke up to two soldiers standing at my front door with rifles. They dragged me out of my house in my pajamas." She shook her head. "Thank God Aria was smart enough to pack clothing and supplies for her and Lucia. She kept the two of them alive for three days before I could actually get back to them."

Holly took a long pull from her glass and felt the whiskey burn in her throat. "The soldiers brought me back to Martin Hospital and pretty much shackled me to a bed. The doctors took what felt like thirty vials of blood. Wouldn't let me eat or clean up. I lived on fruit juice for that time. They just kept testing my blood. They couldn't understand why I wasn't showing any signs of infection. I kept asking them to untie me, I remember. And I begged to see my kids. They just ignored me. I mean, these were doctors that I had known for years…treating me like I was a rabid animal."

"They wouldn't even tell you why they brought you there? Nothing?" asked Daryl.

"Nothing," confirmed Holly. "It was my second day in the hospital when I started hearing gunfire and screams outside. Then…explosions. I saw doctors and nurses running past my room. Some were crying. Others were calling their families and saying goodbye. I mean it was a complete shitshow. I was desperate. All I could think about were my girls. I really could think of nothing else. I didn't care what happened to me but my babies were out in this madness somewhere and I…I thought I'd go insane with worry."

Rick looked down. "I know exactly how you feel."

Holly looked at him sympathetically. "It was torture. Then, I started hearing gunfire inside the hospital and panic set in. It went up gradually from floor to floor. I was locked down on the seventh floor, tied to a frigging bed. I had just about given up on ever getting free when Corporal Givens wandered into my room. Damn, I will never forget the look on his face. Hollowed out eyes. Grey skin and nasty breath. He smelled dead. At the time, I didn't know how close I was to the truth. I called out to him and asked if he was okay. His reply? The bastard yanked at my arm and took a bite out of my shoulder like I was a chicken wing! I couldn't believe what was happening. He looked like a maniac. I really thought he was going to eat me alive. But, fortunately, my family came through for me."

"The girls made it to the hospital?" asked Rick. "How?"

"Not the girls. My brothers. The gunfire I heard was from Eric and Jim, firing on anything and anyone that got in their way. Jim came bursting into the room, put a bullet in the Corporals brain and got me free. I had so much blood taken I felt like a pincushion. The Corporal had torn my shoulder open, so Jim had to carry me out. He got to the ground floor and all I remember seeing before I passed out was Ian McGrory shooting two doctors between the eyes. They looked just like Corporal Givens. The next thing I know, I'm in a moving vehicle with an IV in my arm. Luckily, my girls were by my side. I was promptly informed of the after effects of the vaccination and that I was officially the highest ranking officer in our group. The hospital had been blown to smithereens, along with the rest of the fort. I was told that Eric made the decision in my proxy to leave the fort for a safer place. I owe Eric, Jim and Ian my life. That's why I keep Ian so close. He's just a kid and he risked his life to get me out of the hospital. That's why he's the guy right outside my door, keeping watch."

Rick licked his lips. "Holly, do you think the Iraqis were really going to kill us all with germ warfare?"

"I don't see how they could," she said. "I know it's only my opinion but I don't think that they had access to any of the science or expertise to create something like that. I mean, why not just isolate smallpox or something? How could they ever create a brand new virus and out in the damn desert, no less? But…stranger things have happened, as we've all been witness to. They did accomplish their goal, however. We freaked and went completely off the reservation. Now look where that's left us."

The three of them sat silently in the living room. Lulu could be heard singing softly in her room. Daryl felt a comfort from hearing her. She sounded so content. At her tender age, she didn't yet understand the true horror of the world they lived in. He looked at the "I" on Holly's wrist.

"How long does the immunity last?" asked Daryl. "I mean people have to get a flu shot every year, don't they?"

"Yes, that's because the flu shot only helps your body produce antibodies to neutralize the virus for a short period of time, for example, the winter season. That's why if someone gets the flu once it doesn't guarantee that he or she'll be immune the next year or year after that. Our staff doctors here, who are brilliant and work like dogs by the way, have determined that this thing is more similar to chicken pox. Chances are, once a person has chicken pox, they don't get it again because the antibodies remain in your system for a much longer period of time. So, ideally, I'll remain immune throughout my lifetime."

"When did carriers and hybrids come into play?" asked Rick

"Carriers cropped up right after we got to this camp. People were getting bitten and not turning after a few weeks time. At first we though they were immune as well. But, we had a really tragic incident involving a husband and a wife. The husband had been bitten weeks earlier, and, in our stupidity, he was deemed immune because he showed no negative effects. One night, he lay down with his wife. The next morning, he woke up to her feeding on his arm."

"He infected her by making love?" asked Rick.

"Horrifying, isn't it? In his grief, the poor bastard ended up blowing his own brains out. That is not an uncommon thing among carriers, actually. They can't be physical with another human ever again, and it's only a matter of time before they themselves succumb to the illness. Can you imagine knowing that something deadly is inside of you and you have no idea when it will strike? It's very sad. Fortunately, there are very few carriers in camp. They are kept separate from the rest of us. It's really like a prison for them. They are kept comfortable and their living conditions are sanitary, of course, but it's not exactly the American dream realized."

"God…I can't blame them for not wanting to live like that," said Daryl. "Their fate sounds even worse than death, you know?"

Holly nodded. "Now anyone bitten or scratched, even those deemed immune, have a blood test to rule out infection. Luckily injuries have decreased significantly since we erected the wall. Daryl, you and the other hunters are really the only ones we worry about now, as you guys are out in the woods so frequently. Scouting groups are so large that we have not had any casualties so far."

"How about hybrids?" asked Rick. "When were they discovered?"

"Our first case was actually from one of the guys in the test group. His name was Mason Grant. He was a young private," said Holly. She paused. "Keep in mind that we've had such limited experience with them that we don't have nearly enough information about them. Mason was kind enough to let us study him, but only briefly. He took off about a month ago. They are loners as a rule."

"How did the name hybrid come about?" asked Rick.

"The word hybrid has been debated to describe these individuals, actually. You see, from an evolutionary perspective, a hybrid is a cross of two genetically dissimilar parents. Basically it's something of mixed origin. So it was the best name we could think of based upon our observations of Mason," said Holly.

"So are they dangerous?" asked Daryl.

"No, not at all. Just the opposite. Mason was very subdued," she said. "I'd go as far to say he was quite pleasant, in fact."

"Are they infected?" asked Rick.

"They've been exposed to the sickness, but their bodies have quickly fought it off. Mason's blood work consistently came back negative. My guess is, although the hybrid looks human, they are essentially, how do I say this, a cut above a human," said Holly. "Almost supernatural."

"How so?" asked Rick. "How can you start off human and suddenly not be anymore?"

"The introduction of the illness into certain humans has had an interesting effect. Not only do the individuals appear to defeat the virus, but their bodies go through drastic transformations in response to fighting off the threat of infection."

"The word 'transformation' makes me nervous," said Daryl.

Holly continued. "One of the most interesting aspects of Mason's change was that he demonstrated an enormous increase in the functioning of the frontal lobe of his brain."

"What does that mean?" asked Rick.

"It means that his higher order thinking surpassed genius level. Everything fascinated him, from a blade of grass and beyond. His analytical abilities were so sharply increased that they rivaled the modern computer," said Holly. "I mean this was a kid who started out with an IQ of 110. Just an average guy. He used to get made fun of because he couldn't spell work a lick. His former claim to fame was that he could cure anyone's hiccups by using a rubber band. Then suddenly he was all Mr. Beautiful Mind. It was like something out of a movie."

"What?" asked Rick. "How the hell can a virus, or, or anything for that matter, do something like that?"

"I wish I knew," she said. "It wasn't just his mind that got the fancy upgrades. He was suddenly stronger and faster. All five senses became keener. The most impressive change was to his sense of smell. Almost overnight, he developed additional olfactory receptors. I'm talking in the millions."

"Olfacto-what?" asked Daryl.

"Basically, his sense of smell became multiplied by a thousand times that of a human. Or at least that's the number we came up with based on what we know about a dog or a cat's sense of smell. We did studies with dogs and cats on campus and compared them with Mason. Dogs and cats have a ton of receptors that help them to smell the way they do. Upon observation of Mason, it was quickly determined that he was on par with the animals. We noticed the presence of tons of additional olfactory nerves in his nasal cavity. These would connect to a hybrid's olfactory lobe in the brain. Mason actually smelled what people ate for dinner two or three nights before. He knew what stage a woman was in her menstrual cycle. Once, he even detected a pregnancy in one of our stray cats. He was right. And she was very newly pregnant so no one could have determined that." said Holly.

"How do you know all of this? The stuff about the nerves in Mason's nose and all that?" asked Daryl.

"We've been fortunate here to have access to medical technologies like MRI machines and have used them to gain as much knowledge as we can from these individuals. This is a new campus so it has all the toys. Plus, like I said, we have brilliant doctors here that do nothing but research," she said. "Mason let us gather as much information as we could before he became bored. I wish we could have convinced him to stay. Just for a few weeks even."

"So what purpose do these changes serve a hybrid?" asked Rick.

"Well for the hybrid, it's just their way of evolving. They've developed these abilities as a way to navigate their way in a new world full of reanimated corpses trying to eat them. There are advantages for us as well. Due to their advanced sense of smell, they can warn of us walkers well before your average person can. Also, they can tell if a person is infected. Plus with their intelligence they can build and fix just about anything. Problem solving and creativity are off the charts. Mason was quite remarkable."

"Too bad he couldn't leave detailed instructions on a cure before he took off," said Daryl, sighing. "Aren't there any more of them?"

"Yes, but capturing them has proven problematic. Merle has come across two in his hunts but was unsuccessful in catching one," said Holly. "Hybrids are few and far between. They're great at hiding. They're fast and physically strong and can sense a human coming from a mile away. They rarely eat, and when they do, they can easily get their own food. Sleep is not a priority either. They show no outward need for physical contact with others, so they have no problem being out in the world alone. They can outwit anyone."

"What about walkers? They aren't any kind of a threat to the hybrids?" asked Rick.

"No. They move too slowly. Besides, walkers can't infect a hybrid anyway. Even if there were hundreds of walkers in any given area, the hybrid would have plenty of time to find a safe place," she said.

The three of them became quiet for a few moments. Holly looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't realize how late it was getting. I have to get Lulu to bed and Daryl, you have a hunt tomorrow."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "I do? Since when?"

Holly smiled. "Hunts are on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tomorrow is Friday. Merle gets the group up really early and I know he will want you to come along. Oh and don't tell him I gave you whiskey tonight. There's no drinking allowed the night before a hunt. We need to keep you guys sharp out there." She winked at him.

"Gee. A hunt with ole Merle. How will I ever handle the culture shock?" he joked.

"Can I bring Lori to speak with you more tomorrow?" asked Rick.

"Sure," said Holly. "In fact, I was going to go see the ladies for a bit tomorrow anyway just to see how they are doing."

Rick and Daryl made their way to the door when Lulu came into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes. "Momma you can't let Daryl leave yet," she said dramatically.

Holly mimicked her daughter's tone. "But whyyyyyy?" she asked, picking her up.

"Because I want to show him my room and so he can read me a story," she said.

Daryl and Holly exchanged glances. "Well, honey Daryl has a busy day ahead of him tomorrow. He's going hunting with Merle. Maybe another time, sweetie."

"But Momma! Please?"

"It's okay," said Daryl, smiling. "I can stay for a story."

Lulu nearly jumped out of Holly's arms to get crawl into Daryl's. Holly shrugged and laughed. "She's got a bit of a fascination with hunters. Most of the people around here do. They are treated like celebrities. Merle is a fan favorite."

Lulu frowned. "That's NOT why I like Daryl, Momma. I like him just 'cause I do."

"My apologies, little lady," said Holly, holding up her hands. "Someone's a little cranky because it's an hour past her bedtime," she said under her breath.

Rick laughed. "Well, I hope you all don't mind if I leave before story time. Lori and Carl will be wondering where I am so I'll head back to the dorms. Thanks for talking tonight Holly. I'm anxious to hear more tomorrow. And thank you for that delicious dinner."

Holly smiled. "You're welcome. Anytime."

Daryl caught Rick give him a wink. He stuck his tongue out in response just before the door closed. He placed Lucia on the ground. "Lulu, why don't you go grab a book and I'll meet you in your room. I just want to talk to your mom for a second."

The little girl did as instructed, leaving Holly and Daryl alone in the living room. Holly nervously twirled her long hair between her fingers. Daryl slowly approached her and backed her up against the wall. He leaned against the wall with one hand, leaving only a couple of inches of space between them.

Her eyes searched his. She marveled at their lovely aquamarine shade framed by thick lashes. They reminded her of warm tropical waters. "What's up?" she finally squeaked out.

"LT, you shared a lot with us tonight and I do appreciate that," he said softly. "But Merle said…well, he said that it might be dangerous to be close to you."

She swallowed. "Oh. He did? Well big brothers are supposed to be protective."

Daryl nodded and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. She shivered. His eyes became very intense. "I get that but why would he warn me against you? Of all people? From what I see, you're a good person. A damn good person, in fact."

She looked down at her feet. "I feel the same about you."

"Then why do you come with a warning label?"

She folded her arms across her chest. Daryl knew by the protective gesture that he was unlikely to get an answer out of her.

"Would 'it's classified' suffice?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No."

Holly looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was worth a shot," she said. She took his hand and kissed it before pulling away from the wall. "Talk to your brother tomorrow. He'll give you the straight story."

"I'd rather hear it from you," said Daryl.

She pressed her hands softly against his chest before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I…can't tonight Daryl. I'm sorry. But, I can promise you that you and Rick and the rest of your friends are very safe here."

He continued to search her eyes. "LT you can trust me. You know that, right?"

"I know." She wanted to tell him everything. It would have been so easy just to blurt it out. But to watch him there, looking so earnest…she couldn't. She just didn't want to ruin it with him. Not on this night, anyway. There would be plenty of opportunities to scare him away tomorrow.

He smiled and backed up a step. "I can see that I'm not going to get my way tonight, am I?"

"Not tonight. But, um…maybe we'll talk more about it soon?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he said. They stood quietly for a moment, making occasional eye contact and smiling nervously. Daryl put his hands in his pockets. "So, I should be getting in there for that story," he said, leaning towards Lucia's room.

She took his hand and led the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Evolution Chapter 8

**Hi all! Here's a hunting trip with the Dixon brothers. Just a heads up, the language won't be too clean for this chapter. Have a good one!**

Daryl stirred in his bed at the frat house turned hunters quarters. He could smell coffee brewing as his eyes adjusted to the dim pink light of the dawn. As he listened to the birds begin their chorus outside, he realized for the first time in months that he did not have a fitful night of sleep. He could only recall sleeping well at the CDC but that was because he was drunk on red wine, along with the rest of the Atlanta crew.

He looked around his sparsely decorated room that contained nothing more than a bed, bureau and nightstand. Merle had always tried to impress a Spartan-like philosophy on to Daryl. 'A man don't need much,' Merle would say. Daryl had always figured he said it because the two of them grew up with almost nothing and it was an attempt to make Daryl feel better about that.

It was true that Daryl had always wanted for more growing up. He wanted more affection from his parents. He wanted more friends. He wanted more money for nicer school clothes that wouldn't cause the other children to make fun of him. They would call him "Dumpster Daryl" in the schoolyard because they said it looked like he had pulled his clothes from the trash.

He wanted more respect.

He yawned and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Tommy, the oldest of the hunters, knocked and peeked his head into Daryl's room. "Ya 'bout ready, kid?" he asked, smiling. Daryl liked Tommy from the second he met him. He was a tough old bruiser from the Blue Ridge Mountains. He had a short grey beard and his eyes were bright and mischievous. Daryl thought it was hilarious that he called him "kid".

"Yeah gimme ten, Tommy and I'll be all set. Merle up yet?"

Tommy chuckled. "Oh he's up all right. Made enough noise to wake the dead already."

Daryl figured he must have slept even better than he thought, as he had not heard Merle. However, Daryl's room was at the opposite end of the hall than his brother's was. Tommy was Merle's next-door neighbor. "Geez, what's he got a marching band to wake us all up?"

Tommy grinned. "Nope. Got himself a woman in his room."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, boy. Every Thursday night, it's a standing date. It's been goin' on for two months now. Needless to say, ole Merle is always in a VERY good mood on Friday mornings."

Daryl's jaw dropped. "Wait…it's the _same_ woman each Thursday?" asked Daryl.

Tommy nodded. "Yep!"

Daryl couldn't believe it. Did Merle have himself an actual steady girlfriend? "I can't wait to BUST HIS ASS!" he exclaimed.

Tommy belly laughed and turned to go down the stairs. Daryl noticed a stack of new clothes on top of his dresser and a brand new pair of steel toed boots on the floor. There was a folded note on top of the clothing. He opened it and smiled.

_D-_

Thought you'd like some new clothes. Merle helped me with your shoe size (impressive, by the way). The camo is for hunts and the rest is for time off. Have fun today. Be careful. Don't get bit.

_LT_

Daryl laughed as he pulled out camouflage pants, a beige t-shirt and a black zip up sweatshirt. Merle had told Holly just the right size because the boots fit him perfectly. He laced them up and looked around the room. He felt a sudden tinge of anxiety. His crossbow was missing.

He hoped Merle had it in his room but was unsure if he wanted to interrupt his "date". However, the group would be ready to leave for the hunt soon, so Merle should have been ready to go as well. Daryl sighed and made his way down the hall. As he went to knock on the door, it swung open and Daryl was face to face with his big brother. The large man was obviously caught by surprise. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously. He looked Daryl up and down. "Hey there soldier boy. What you need?"

Trying his hardest to suppress a giggle, Daryl cleared his throat and asked, "Hey, you seen my crossbow?"

Before Merle could answer, a tiny slip of a woman snuck up from behind Merle and smiled warmly at Daryl. She was wearing nothing but one of Merle's old t-shirts. "Merle, baby, is this the little brother you've been tellin' me so much about?" she asked in a honey coated southern drawl. She was an attractive woman with long auburn hair, big brown eyes and a nice smile. Daryl guessed she was in her mid to late forties. Her petite body was dwarfed next to Merle's large muscular frame.

Merle saw Daryl's apparent amusement and gave his brother a terse smile. He put his arm around the woman. "It sure is baby girl. Charlene, this is my brother Daryl. Daryl, this is my lady friend Charlene."

Daryl shook hands with Charlene and smiled. "Nice to meet you ma'am," he said.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," she declared, giggling. "Now you call me Charlene, darlin'. None of that ma'am stuff, you hear?"

Daryl nodded and smiled. "Alright, Charlene. Sure will."

"Well, I'll have your big brother all ready to go in a few. He's fussin' a bit, though," she said, winking at Daryl.

"Yeah I can imagine. Must be like tryin' to wrestle an alligator," said Daryl. He and Charlene shared a hearty laugh.

Merle rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. If you two are done with comedy hour, I'd best be gettin ready to go. Daryl, why don't you wait for me downstairs so I can give Charlene a proper goodbye? I'll bring your crossbow and your knife down."

Daryl smiled and patted Merle on the shoulder. "Okay…_baby_," he said, pinching Merle's cheek. Merle delivered a swift kick to his backside when Daryl turned around. "Ouch, dammit!" he cried between giggles.

Five minutes later, Charlene floated down the stairs. Merle trailed behind her, finishing off his cup of coffee. All the hunters had gathered in the living room. Besides Daryl, Merle and Tommy, there was Ken, Rich and Mike. Ken was a slim, fortyish man with sandy brown hair. Rich was a tall, broad shouldered man in his late thirties. Mike was the youngest of the bunch. He was mid twenties, with dark hair, blue eyes and some extra padding in his midsection.

"Now ya'll take care today," said Charlene. "Come on home safe to us." She gave Merle a squeeze to his forearm. "Especially you, Mr. Dixon." Merle laid his hand on top of hers and they shared a knowing look.

The men said their farewells to Charlene and Merle handed Daryl his crossbow. He turned it over in his hand, admiring it. Obviously Merle had given it a bit of a tune up the night before while Daryl was visiting with Holly. "Looks real good, Merle."

"Damn straight it does," said Merle "I waxed the strings and cables. Lubed the rail and oiled the trigger. Tightened them bolts, too. And that ain't easy to do with just one dang hand! It was lookin pretty haggard boy."

Daryl looked sheepish. "I know. I haven't had much of a chance to care for it with everything that's been goin on. I probably should have…"

"You probably should have is right," said Merle. "What if you snapped a cable out there? Where you gonna get a new one? Off the cable tree? That could mean the difference between life or death, kiddo. You take care of that crossbow and it will take care of you. Ya hear?"

Daryl nodded. His brother was right. His crossbow was his number one line of defense against walkers as well as the most effective way of getting food for him and his group. He would have to remember to take better care of it.

"Aww, give the kid a break, Merle," said Tommy. "He learnt his lesson, let's be done with it."

Merle softened and patted Daryl on the shoulder. "Let's get set up."

The men went outside and approached a large white pickup truck. The bed was layered in blue tarpaulin and a large symbol of a crosshair was spray painted in black on the side. Tommy threw a package of zip ties and some rope into the bed, along with a couple of towels, a package of wet wipes, some peanut butter sandwiches and a thermos.

"Okay so here's the rules," said Merle, handing Daryl a handgun with a silencer attached. "We use the guns for the walkers. The arrows are for the animals. The only exception is if a walker is right on top of you and you for some reason can't get to your gun. You stay in pairs or threes. Don't ever go off alone, not even to piss. No exceptions. Whatever we kill goes into general population and gets shared with everyone. We cut and clean our kills for the guys in the kitchen and then we head off on our merry way. Any questions?"

Daryl shook his head.

"All right. Here's your lovely orange vest. Sit in the back with these assholes. Let's pop your cherry, Daryl Dixon!" said Merle, laughing as he jumped into the driver's side. The men hooted and raised their crossbows in the air. Tommy hopped in shotgun, while the rest of the men sat upon the sides of the truck bed. Daryl felt the truck begin to move and the still cool morning air against his face. He was excited to get in a day of hunting. It made him feel good to provide such an important service to everyone in camp. It wasn't often that he felt valued, so he enjoyed it when he could.

"Be sure to wave to your fan club," said Mike, motioning to the residence halls and apartments. "On Fridays it's become a tradition that we get a proper send off."

Daryl looked up and saw people gathered on balconies, terraces and front steps to wave goodbye to the hunters. Holly had been accurate when she called Merle a fan favorite. Daryl heard countless cries of "Go get 'em Merle!" and "We love Merle!" His older brother would just nod and smile. Daryl had to chuckle to himself. Merle was always well known for being a tough bastard with a bad temper. Now he was the golden boy of the camp. Their father would be turning over in his grave.

However Daryl had a few supporters of his own. Rick, Lori and Carl hooted and waved to Daryl as he went by, as did Carol and Sophia. Daryl raised his crossbow in the air. "Hey ya'll," he said, smiling.

As they rounded the corner past the apartments, he couldn't suppress a grin when he saw Holly holding Lulu in her arms. The child began to clap excitedly as she saw the truck passing the complex. "Daryl! Daryl!" she called. "It's him, Momma, look!" she said, tugging on Holly's shirt.

"Hey Lulu!" called Daryl. He locked eyes with Holly for a moment before the truck passed. They shared a smile. Ken, Rich and Mike took notice and decided to dole out a little good-natured ribbing.

"Wow, haven't seen the LT seein' any hunters off before. You must've made quite an impression on her," said Ken. The other men chuckled.

"Naw," said Daryl, turning red. "Her daughter just wanted to see us all off is all."

"Yeah, yeah," said Mike, chuckling. "Likely story, Dixon. Looks to me like you share a little bit of your big brothers love of the ladies."

"Let's forget the ladies for now. I'd prefer you share his skill in the hunt," said Rich, waving his finger at Daryl.

"Don't you worry 'bout my baby brother boys," Merle yelled from the drivers side. "He could hit a fruitfly in the ass from a hundred yards, you'll see."

A thick fog penetrated the woods and the fields. However, the sun would burn it off as it gained strength in the mid morning hours. Merle parked the truck at the edge of the clearing on the south side of the campus.

"What ya'll think, pairs or threes today?" asked Mike.

Daryl cleared his throat and gave Merle a look. His older brother knew it meant that he wanted to talk. "I say pairs today," said Merle, looking at Tommy. "That way we'll cover a bit more ground."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment. He was clearly the leader of the group, but it was obvious that he saw Merle as his second in command. "Good plan. Mike, you're with me. We'll cover the brook. Ken and Rich, why don't ya'll hit the old graveyard. Take the truck with you. Merle and Daryl, how 'bout a trip to Coopers?"

"Coopers?" asked Daryl.

Merle chuckled, "You'll see." He grabbed his thermos, some zip ties and a couple of sandwiches and threw them into a backpack. He handed it to Daryl. "You're the mule."

"What else is new?" said Daryl, zipping up the backpack and rolling his eyes.

"We'll meet back here around ten ya'll. Stay safe," said Tommy. He and Mike continued south, while Ken and Rich hopped into the truck and took a path that led east, which was where Daryl and the rest of the scouting group had come from the day before.

Merle steered Daryl in the opposite direction, which had them walking the length of the wall of the western side of campus before plunging into the woods. Being experienced hunters they knew that no time was a good time to have a heart to heart chat, so whatever needed to be said would have to be said quickly.

"So if you was gonna gimme a hard time about Charlene, then I…" started Merle.

"Not to worry, Merle. I'll save that for tonight over a few whiskeys," said Daryl. "I wanted to talk about LT."

A grin played at he corners of Merle's mouth. "Oh do you? Well, I would have thought ya'll got everything out in the open last night, seein' as I ran into Rick Grimes as he was headed back to the dorms and he mentioned that you stayed back at the LT's place." He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at his younger brother. "Now that causes me to wonder what little Daryl was doin' over there without a chaperone."

Daryl sputtered. "Well, I…I mean, well yeah I stayed and all but..."

"S-s-spit it out, boy," said Merle. "What happened?"

"Well we got a chance to talk while Rick was there. She filled us in on the whole carrier, hybrid and immune stuff and what that Inland company did and the vaccine and all."

"And?" asked Merle.

Daryl groaned. "She just didn't want to talk much more after Rick left. She got all tight lipped and I knew she wasn't going to budge." Daryl sighed. "I'm embarrassed to even admit this but…I even tried your move."

Merle's eyes widened. "You tried the patented Merle Dixon wall lean?"

"Yup. Put my hand on the wall, did the lean in and got all close. I touched her face and everything."

"Damn," said Merle. "I've been able to get many women to tell me their deepest darkest secrets with that move, boy I tell you! She didn't fall for it, though huh?"

"I thought I had her for a second there when I touched her face, but then she just folded her arms and shut down," said Daryl shaking his head.

"You sure you did it right?" asked Merle.

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah I did it right, what do you think? I've only seen you do it like a million times! Shit, Merle. Did I do it right…geez."

Merle was quiet for a moment. "Well, if you think about it, most of the women I tried that on weren't like the LT. I mean they was all bar broads or truck stop waitresses, you know? Maybe the LT needs a different kind of convincing."

Daryl appreciated the fact that Merle was trying to make him feel better, despite having to admit that he tried one of Merle's old moves on a woman. But what was he supposed to do? He was desperate for information and he'd seen countless women become weak in the knees whenever Merle did it. "Yeah, well anyway, I got nothin'. So I'm comin to you for the info. Fill me in. Why is the LT so dangerous for me?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's a highly respected army officer with a college degree?" asked Merle.

Daryl shot him a look.

"Or that she's smoking hot and fills out a tank top better than most women I've seen?" asked Merle.

"Just get on with it, will you?" asked Daryl.

Merle giggled. "All right, fine." He sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Here goes. I'm sure Rick and all them have been wonderin why we don't see many walkers around here."

Daryl nodded. "It's come up in conversation."

"The reason is that the LT has secured protection for everyone in camp. She made a deal for it," said Merle.

"With who?" asked Daryl, as he ducked under a low hanging branch.

Merle swallowed. "Now here's where I know you're gonna lose your shit."

"Merle, please come on."

"Those fuckers from Inland," said Merle.

"What? Are you kidding?" asked Daryl. "Why would she do something like that?"

Merle hesitated. "When the shit hit the fan and all them people from Benning made their way up to these parts, those Inland guys tracked them."

"How?" asked Daryl.

"Think about it Daryl. With all the technology in the world you can find anybody. With all the cameras and cell phones and computers and all that? Shoot, remember that time they figured out I violated my probation 'cause they caught me on a traffic cam two states over? Before this happened there was no privacy in the world. Inland kept track of the poor bastards who got the vaccination," said Merle. "And followed 'em when they abandoned Benning."

"But I'd think most of those Inland assholes would have been long dead by now," said Daryl.

"Yeah. You'd think. They started this fucking craziness; you'd think they would have gotten their just desserts. But, nope, they swarmed this place and gave LT an ultimatum. Either she cooperated or they'd exterminate everyone in sight," said Merle. "Man I'm glad I wasn't around during those first days."

"Who runs Inland? And how the hell did they get so powerful?" asked Daryl.

"The head of Inland is a real bastard named Steven Trotter. He made all his money with promises if you ask me. He went and got the CDC and government in his back pocket. Got everyone to trust him. 'Sure,' he must've said 'Sure we'll keep you safe. Zombie apocalypse? No problem!' Then what does he do? He bends 'em over and screws 'em, us included. That's one grade A asshole. Just before this shit went worldwide, he secured a safe haven for his people and any other jerk with the clout to join them. The rumor is, they all live in some super secret place somewhere in the country, walker free, as if none of this ever happened. I hear they got all sorts of people there like the head of the FDA, all them rich bastard bank heads, and blah blah blah. They're all probably livin it up out there somewhere, watchin Americans try to survive like some damn reality TV show!"

Daryl stopped in his tracks. "That's the craziest thing I've heard in a long while Merle. Why would the LT make a deal with a guy like Steven Trotter?"

"To protect her people, Daryl, why else? You know why we have clean water, clothing and a place to sleep? Because she secured all of that for us, that's why. There are no walkers near the premises because they got some crazy invisible shield all up around us, like a bubble or something. I don't know what it does but it sure keeps them undead bitches away."

Daryl shook his head. "Okay fine, so some big powerful company is offering a bunch of people living on a college campus protection. For what? I mean, what's the LT's bargaining chip?"

"She's immune! She's got the golden ticket. There's not many of them to speak of, in case you haven't noticed. Anyone immune on campus gets tested every so often. They send some guys in with frikking HAZMAT suits on and they cart the LT off to the medical center and draw blood and do all sorts of tests on her and any other person with immunity," said Merle.

"So…that means they're working on a cure then?" asked Daryl. "That's good news! Isn't it?"

"That's what we all assume they're doing. But who knows?" said Merle, shrugging his shoulders.

"But why else would they keep testing the immune?" asked Daryl.

Merle didn't answer.

'Well do the rest if the residents know about this at least?" asked Daryl.

"LT doesn't keep anything from us. Everyone that moves on to the campus gets the scoop. If they don't like it, they can leave anytime they want," said Merle.

Daryl sighed. "Oh man. This…this wasn't what I expected." He sat down for a moment. It upset him to know that the people on campus were under the thumb of Inland, but he had to give credit to Holly for using her immunity to create a safe place for everyone to live. He didn't look forward to telling Rick any of this, but he thought that, chances were, Holly would fill Rick in while Daryl was hunting.

He had a feeling that this information would cause a rift between the Atlanta group. Some may want to remain on campus while others would immediately mistrust the LT's dealings with Inland. Daryl ran his fingers through his hair. It was apparent to him that he could not leave. He wouldn't want to anyway. Merle was finally back in his life. He loved being with his big brother and living in the hunters house. And of course there was Lulu and Holly. What if everyone in his group decided not to stay on campus? He'd have to say goodbye to the people that he'd grown to trust and to, God help him, actually care about.

"Merle? Can we trust LT?" asked Daryl.

Merle nodded. "Daryl, I wouldn't steer you wrong. Neither would she. Yes, you can absolutely trust her. She wants to keep her people safe and that's her only motivation."

Daryl thought for a few moments before he threw his hands up in defeat. "Anything else you wanna toss my way today Merle? Like, I don't know, the LT used to be a man or something?"

Merle leaned against an oak tree and peered off into the distance. "There's a few independent groups around here that don't live on campus because of Inland's influence. Most of them are pretty tame. They trade with us sometimes. Keep to themselves mostly. But then there's Z and his crew," said Merle, sneering. "Z's a mean bastard with the worst intentions. If I could get my hands on that prick I swear I'd kill him, Daryl. He's caused nothing but trouble for this camp. Him and his idiot cronies."

"Who's Z?" asked Daryl.

"Z is short for Zachary. Zachary _Greeley_," said Merle, looking at his feet.

Daryl cringed. "Terrific. LT's ex-husband." _And Lulu and Aria's father._

"Daryl, you ever look a man's eyes and just know that he has no conscience?" asked Merle.

Daryl shook his head. "No. I've seen some tough bastards, especially in the past few months, but all I've seen in a person's eyes lately is fear. They just want to survive."

"That'll change if you ever come face to face with Z," said Merle.

"I can't imagine LT married to someone like that," said Daryl. "Do you think he's a real threat?"

Merle came and sat next to Daryl. "I hear through the grapevine that he's got spies in camp. If word got back to him about you and the LT things could get bad, Daryl. He might try to hurt you to force her hand, or just to spite her. Or because he's jealous. And you know if that motherfucker so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll…"

"Okay Merle, relax, I get it. You're jumpin' the gun," said Daryl, taking a deep breath. "It's not like LT and I are getting married or anything. We just met. And if we end up together then we'll just have to make it so the ex doesn't find anything out."

"Oh? How you gonna do that?" asked Merle.

"You so easily forget how good I am at keeping a low profile. I'm damn good at it, too," said Daryl.

Merle considered this. Daryl wasn't exaggerating about his ability to remain inconspicuous that was for sure. Merle was always the brother that everyone took notice of. However, Merle did not know what lengths Z would go to get information about camp. He couldn't stomach Daryl being harmed, but he also had to remember that his brother was a grown man and needed to be able to make his own choices. "If you say so, little brother," said Merle, standing up. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Especially if I have to retaliate. And you know I will if anyone messes with you."

Daryl set his jaw and nodded. "I know."

They walked down a steep incline where the ground was damp and slick. It was noticeably cooler at the bottom of the hill. Daryl exhaled and laid his crossbow down. He enjoyed a stretch of his neck and shoulders while Merle had a few sips of coffee from his thermos.

"Looks like a pretty good place to settle in," said Daryl. "Got some good brush cover and it's nice and cool. Hey, where's that Cooper's that you and Tommy were talking about anyway?"

Merle swallowed his coffee and smiled. "You're here, baby bro." He motioned to the left.

Daryl squinted and saw a small cabin nestled about 20 yards away. He cocked his head to the side. "What in the hell?" He picked up his crossbow and strolled over to the structure. It looked like it could comfortably fit ten people, but twenty could manage in a pinch. Daryl noted that it was built rather well. It was sturdy, and the wood looked to be of the highest quality. The windows appeared to have been installed by a professional or at least someone with a good amount of skill. "This is an odd place for a cabin," he said. "I mean there's a college campus not even a mile away."

He opened the front door and peeked inside. He saw two tables and some seating. At the back of the cabin he noticed a large chest. He went to it and unhooked the latch at the front. His eyes widened. There was a treasure trove of booze, playing cards, books, magazines, a dartboard and a stereo. He looked at Merle, who was standing at the front door. "Did you and the other hunters build this?"

Merle laughed. "God no, boy! You ever seen a one handed carpenter? Look to your right."

Daryl walked to the wall on his right. Carved into the wall was the following:

The house that Jake, Sam and Kyle built. Class of 1997. Eat drink and be merry for tomorrow we'll die. In honor of Cooper. Rest in peace…until we get up there.

"A bunch of college kids built this?" asked Daryl.

Merle nodded. "Not bad, huh? Must've worked on this forever."

"Geez, they did a hell of a job for some kids." He sat and looked at the names carved into the wall. "I wonder who Cooper was."

Merle shrugged. "Don't think we'll ever find out."

"Does anyone else know about Coopers?" Daryl asked.

"So far, no. Not even the LT. No one from the other camps has mentioned it either, so I guess it's just a secret for us hunters for now," said Merle. "Come on. We'd better get a move on. It's nearly seven."

They set up in an area with plenty of coverage and settled in against opposite sides of a large tree. The fog was slowly lifting so Daryl's vision improved. He listened carefully to the sounds of the forest. Occasionally, a breeze would caress his skin and he would relish the feel of it. Daryl had spent so much time in the woods that he could detect even its most subtle changes. On this day he could tell by the breeze and the smell in the air that autumn was fast approaching.

As if reading his mind, Merle said softly. "Gonna be fall soon. Couple weeks now, I bet."

Daryl detected movement to his right and zeroed in. Something dark brown was rooting in a wet pile of leaves. Daryl blinked twice. He was not quite able to comprehend what he was seeing. It was a wild pig. He couldn't believe his good fortune. Wild pigs were more common on the coast, but fortunately, this one made its home right near the university. Daryl guessed that the introduction of the walker had changed the habits of the animal kingdom like it did for modern man.

He raised his crossbow, placing the butt against his shoulder. His finger rested near the trigger and he took careful aim. The pig wandered even closer and decided to investigate the contents of a rotted out tree stump. Daryl knew he had to be extremely conservative. He'd need to hit a vulnerable area on the animal, or the pig and one of his arrows would be lost forever.

Daryl knew that Merle was already aware that he had locked in on a target. However, he would wait to move until Daryl took his shot so he wouldn't disturb both hunter and prey. The elder brother could sense that Daryl was taking his time, so the animal must be worth the extra effort.

Daryl aimed for a spot just between the pig's shoulder and neck. He fired and the animal fell without making a sound. Daryl and Merle jumped to their feet made their way to the pig. Daryl exhaled. It was a quick, precise kill.

Merle admired Daryl's handiwork. "Nice shot, little bro! Man, that went in straight and clean! Whoo!"

Daryl smiled. "How much you think it weighs?"

"Jesus, maybe three, three-fifty. Good sized. Man, I can't get over what a good shot that was," said Merle, patting Daryl on the back. "Let's get a sturdy branch."

The men found a solid looking branch and used their combined body weights to separate it from the tree. Daryl quickly zip tied the pigs feet together and slipped the branch between its legs. He and Merle got on either side of the animal and lifted the branch on to opposing shoulders.

It was no easy task getting the pig over the hill, but once on flat ground, they moved with relative ease. They arrived at the agreed upon meeting spot just after ten. "Well, what do we have here?" asked Tommy, putting his hands on his hips and grinning broadly when he saw the two brothers. He and Mike sat waiting in the clearing. They had a towel next to them with two large turkeys laying on it. Rich and Ken were just pulling up in their truck, looking downtrodden. Daryl saw only a handful of squirrels and two rabbits in the truck bed.

"What'd I tell ya'll?" said Merle. "I told ya my brother was a good shot, now didn't I?"

Daryl enjoyed a series of enthusiastic slaps on the back before the group loaded up the truck. He reveled in the fact that Merle was so proud of him. They rode to the north entrance of campus and parked right behind the cafeteria's kitchen. Several cooks were lined up waiting for them and they all brightened considerably upon seeing the pig.

Merle showed Daryl to a large room just off the kitchen where all kills got prepped for the kitchen staff. Daryl unsheathed his knife and got to quick work. He stopped and looked at Merle who watched him just near the door. "My knife's slicing through real nice. I take it you sharpened that last night too?"

Merle shook his head. "Nope…Charlene did."

Daryl went to deliver a retort but gave Merle a sly grin instead. "Can't wait for that whiskey tonight," he joked.

"I'll bet," said Merle.

The two men loaded the unusable parts of the animal into a stainless steel tray and alerted the staff that they were done. Merle used his stump to turn on the sink. He rinsed his left hand in the water. His sleeve came up just enough for Daryl to catch the symbol tattooed on his wrist. He suddenly felt weak in the knees. "Merle, you…" he said, running to the sink and grabbing his brothers left wrist. Merle tried to pull away but Daryl held tight. He felt his head swim as he looked down at Merle's wrist. "Merle, why didn't you tell me? You're immune?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I apologize to any Shane fans who might be reading this. I happen to like the character myself, but I think we can all agree that he's got a sinister side. Anyway, I hope you like! Thank you again for reading and commenting.

Evolution Chapter 9

Merle jerked his hand away and took a step backwards. For a few tense moments, neither brother said a word. Daryl ran his fingers through his hair and paced. Merle's eyes followed him.

Suddenly Daryl lunged forward and grabbed Merle by the shoulders. "Where were you bitten? Show me!" he demanded.

Merle pushed at Daryl. ""Aw come on Daryl, don't fucking start this shit."

He clawed at Merle's shirt. "I said show me, godammit! Where were you bit? Where, Merle?" His eyes were wild and bore into Merle's.

The cooks eyed the brothers nervously. Merle grabbed Daryl by the collar and tossed him outside. He slammed the door to the kitchen. "Dammit Daryl stop airing my personal business to the whole damn camp, will you? What do you think you're doing?"

Daryl put his hands on his hips and continued to pace around. He felt as though he couldn't catch his breath. "Please just show me, Merle. Please?"

"Will you let it go if I do?" asked Merle.

"I aint ever gonna let it go, Merle. But I promise I'll calm down if you just show me the bite," said Daryl.

Merle rolled his eyes. "You asked for it." He lifted his shirt over his head and turned around, revealing an eight-inch snakelike scar between his shoulder blades.

Daryl felt nauseous. "How did it happen?"

"Oh now don't go getting into this bullshit, you know how it happened! Some undead fucker bit me and I don't think I need to regale you with the story!" hollered Merle, pulling his shirt down. "Why the hell would you want to hear about it anyway?"

Daryl set his jaw. "Because it's my fault, that's why!"

"What? Don't be crazy, Daryl."

"No, it is. It's my fault. I couldn't find you in Atlanta. I should…" he choked. "I should have just broken away from Rick and the rest of the group so I could find you and…"

"And what? Get yourself killed in the process?" asked Merle.

"I can survive just fine on my own Merle," said Daryl, coolly.

"Oh please, get over yourself, Chuck Norris. You needed to stay with the group and you know it. You came back to find me. You tried," said Merle.

"That wasn't good enough! I should have done more," said Daryl. "I can't believe this happened to you. You must hate me Merle."

"What? Oh for Christ sake, Daryl!" exclaimed Merle, grabbing his little brother by the face. "You listen to me and listen good. You did what you had to do. You tried. You did your best. This could have happened even if I never got separated from the group. It wasn't your fault, Daryl. Now stop this crazy talk. It's givin me a splittin headache."

Daryl pulled away and turned around. The bright late summer sun beat down on his back. The sounds of cicadas resonated in the nearby trees. "How did you know you were immune?"

Merle looked thoughtful. "To be honest I wasn't sure I was immune. I got bitten two weeks before I even arrived at camp. I had found a pistol in my travels and I kept it by my side at all times, just in case I felt the change comin on. Every night I thought about blowin my brains out before I went to sleep just in case the change happened overnight. Something kept stopping me though. I'm not sure what it was." He looked at Daryl.

"I know what it was. You didn't want to take the coward's way out. I know you, Merle Dixon," said Daryl.

Merle shrugged. "Maybe. Anyways, I remember getting a bit of a fever but it didn't last long. When I got here, they'd asked me if I was bitten. I almost said I wasn't but I was afraid of hurting the other people here if I changed. They did a blood test and I was clean. Then I met LT and a couple of the other immune around here and the rest is history."

Daryl shook his head. "Not exactly history, Merle. This means you're one of Inland's guinea pigs. You're one of the camps bargaining chips," he said bitterly.

"I'm a big boy. I knew what I was getting myself into. Like I said, LT explained it all to me. She told me I wasn't obligated to stay if I didn't want to. But why wouldn't I want to? In case you haven't noticed, I got it pretty good here," said Merle. "And I know for a fact you like it too."

Daryl nodded.

"Yeah well like all places you take the good with the bad. And there's much more good here, believe me, kiddo," said Merle.

Daryl simply listened.

Merle stepped closer to him. "Don't you worry about how I got bitten. It makes no difference now," he said softly. "What matters is my baby brother is with me and we live in a safe place. I won't tolerate no more arguing today Daryl. I'm tired and I need a whiskey and a shower. We clear?"

"Clear," said Daryl, looking at his feet.

Just then Carol came around the corner. "Daryl, are you back here? Oh there you are!" she said cheerfully upon seeing the Dixon brothers. "Your hunter friend Tommy told me to look for you back here."

"Hey Carol. What's up?" asked Daryl.

"Rick's called a meeting in his room with the rest of our group. We heard the whole story from Lieutenant Greeley today. He wants to set a vote on whether or not we'll stay," said Carol. "We're just waiting on you."

Daryl nodded. "Okay. I'll walk over with you." He looked at Merle. "I'll see you back at the house. Oh and Merle? Don't think because we got all emotional and shit that I aint gonna bust your ass about Charlene later."

Merle groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I was expectin that."

Carol laid a hand on Daryl's back as they walked to the dorms. "What did you mean when you said you got emotional today? Did you and Merle have a fight?" she asked.

Daryl shook his head. "Naw. We just had a moment I guess you'd call it. But it's over now."

As they continued to walk Daryl nudged her. "Hey. So, um, have you decided how you're gonna vote yet?"

Carol smiled. "Sophia likes it here too much for me to leave, even if I wanted to. I think this is the safest place for us. It's too dangerous outside these walls. Sophia and I will stay."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that's good to hear."

Carol looked expectantly at him. "And what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm stayin, no doubt about it. Why do you ask? Did you think I wouldn't?" asked Daryl.

"Oh I don't know. You are kind of a loner, and being in a group can sometimes be a curse rather than a blessing. But, I know you must be glad to be back with Merle. And you and the lieutenant seem to get along nicely," she said, winking.

"Guess I'm not as good at keeping a low profile as I thought," he said under his breath.

When they arrived at the room, Daryl found everyone sitting quietly. "Hey," he said softly as he entered the room.

Rick stood up, looking somber. Daryl tried his best to read the man's expression but it was of no use. Rick cleared his throat. "So we've all heard about camp today from the lieutenant. There are obviously many upsides as well as some downsides. I know you all have your own opinions on the topic of staying. How does everyone want to do this?"

They all looked at each other. "Show of hands maybe?" offered Glenn.

Rick agreed. "Okay, so anyone who'd like to stay, raise your hand."

Carl tugged on Rick's shirt. "Dad? Do kids get a vote too?"

Rick couldn't help but smile at his son. He patted his shoulder. "Absolutely. Kids can vote too."

Daryl and Carol were the first to raise their hands, along with the children. Rick and Lori soon raised theirs and Daryl felt a wave of relief rush over him. He would be very glad to have Rick and his family stay at camp.

Glenn was next, followed by T-Dog and Andrea. Dale hesitated. "I'm not really sold on this place just yet, but I do agree that its safer in here," he said, before raising his hand.

Everyone turned to the back of the room. Shane stood with his arms folded, looking sullen. "So that's it huh, ya'll?" he asked. "Food and beds and all that, wrapped up in a neat little package. You really think you're safer in here than outside the walls? Are you kidding?"

Rick bit his lip and addressed his best friend. "Are you saying you're not staying with all of us? You're going to try to live out on your own?" The hurt in Rick's voice permeated the room. Lori laid a supportive hand on his arm.

Shane rubbed his temples. "It's just that I don't understand why everyone thinks this place is the be all and end all. The same people who brought this upon the human race are now offering our protection? There's something wrong with that!"

Daryl stepped forward, "The lieutenant is the one giving everyone protection. She goes and plays lab rat all the time so all of us can stay here safely." 'Along with my brother,' he thought to himself.

"Daryl I don't even want to hear it from you, okay? What do you care anyway? You got your brother back. Everyone around here drools over the hunters and let's not forget your new girlfriend," said Shane. "She's the leader of this fucking circus act!"

"Shane you watch your mouth," scolded Rick.

Daryl shrugged. Shane burned his bridge with Daryl a long time before when he refused to go help get Merle in Atlanta. Shane made a mockery of the pain that Daryl felt by saying that Merle wasn't worth the trouble. "Whatever, man. You don't know me. Never did. And you don't know shit about the lieutenant either. You're just pissed because we got all the protection we need here so you can't be big fish anymore. All you got left is your big ass mouth that you run constantly."

"Oh really? Well I seem to recall keeping all of you alive long before we got here! Or have you all suddenly forgotten?" asked Shane, pacing the room.

"With all due respect Shane, we all played a part in keeping the group alive. Don't make it sound like you were the only one ensuring our safety," said Dale.

Shane set his jaw. He walked to the door. "This is by far your dumbest idea yet, Rick," he said looking pointedly at his best friend. "Ya'll remember what happened at the CDC, don't you? Well get ready 'cause that won't be anything compared to when things go sour here. You'll all regret this. Every last one of you." He narrowed his eyes at Rick and sneered before exiting.

Rick clenched his teeth at the sound of the door slamming. He wanted to chase after Shane and ask him why the hell he insisted on making life as difficult as possible for everyone, but he thought the better of it. Deep down, Shane was just as scared and unsure about the future as they all were. Rick simply put his arm around Lori and kissed her cheek. He saw her hope and excitement for the future and it gave him a good feeling inside. 'At least she supports my decisions' he thought.

Daryl watched Rick and felt sympathy for him. As the group's unofficial leader, Rick had the thankless task of putting his own needs second to everyone else's. Daryl imagined that must be how Holly felt every day as well. Not only did she have over a thousand people in her care, but she was also a mother. He suddenly had a pang of longing deep within him. In the past twenty-four hours he'd heard some pretty unbelievable things, many of them about Holly. However Daryl was beginning to realize that, no matter what he'd heard or how much it may have scared him, he had no desire to be away from her for any period of time. Despite Shane's tantrum, Daryl wanted for nothing but to go settle into his new home and then go see Holly and Lulu. "I'll see ya'll at dinner," he said quietly, before exiting.

Rick followed him out. "Daryl?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "You think we're safe here, right?"

Daryl nodded. "I really do. It's our best bet."

Rick looked at his feet. "I just want to do what's right for everyone, you know?"

Daryl walked closer to him. "I might spend the majority of my time bitching at you for one reason or another, but I do want to say that you're doing a great job. Don't let Shane or anyone else tell you otherwise, okay?"

Rick was surprised by Daryl's assertion of confidence in him. "Thanks Daryl. You don't want to hug or anything now, do you?" he said, smirking.

Daryl laughed. "Naw, I'll just write you a nice haiku or some shit. Slip it under your door later."

Rick smiled. "I can only imagine what a Daryl Dixon haiku would look like. I'll see you at dinner," he said, walking back to the door.

"Hey Rick," he called. Rick turned around. "I'm really glad you and your family decided to stay," he said.

Rick nodded. "Me too."

Daryl walked from the dorms and through the student union. Suddenly he heard commotion from a nearby conference room. "Daryl! Daryl!" screamed the little girl excitedly. He knew right away it was Lulu. She came running out of the conference room, followed closely by a young blonde woman.

Daryl had to chuckle as she ran towards him with her arms outstretched. He lifted her up. "Hey Lulu. You run pretty fast for having such short legs."

"I missed you!" Lulu declared, hugging him tightly.

The young woman came up to them soon after. "I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly. "She saw you from the classroom and went all kinds of crazy. I'm Miss Beth, Lulu's teacher. You must be the Daryl she's been going on about all day today," she said, extending her hand.

Daryl shook Beth's hand. "Nice to meet you. And yes I'm Daryl. Unless Lulu met another Daryl last night that I don't know about?" he said, looking down at her and jokingly furrowing his brow.

"No, you're the only one, I promise," she said, giggling. "Did you have a good hunt today? What did you get? Miss Beth said she heard you got a pig! Did you really get a pig?"

"Word travels fast," said Daryl. Miss Beth shrugged and laughed. "As a matter of fact, I did get a pig and I was gonna come visit you and tell you all about it later today."

Lulu's eyes lit up. "You were? Well, um, can you take me home from school now? Oh please Miss Beth, can he?" she pleaded.

Beth shook her head. "No, Lulu I'm sorry, but school's not over yet. Aria will come and get you in one hour."

Lulu pouted and looked at Daryl. Then she made a motion like she was putting a blanket over her head and closed her eyes. Daryl looked at Beth quizzically.

Beth stifled a laugh. "She just pulled her cloak of invisibility over her head. She figures if I can't see her you can sneak her out of here."

Daryl looked down at Lulu. He had to admire her tenacity. "Well Lulu, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think your cloak might be broken."

Lulu looked up. "It is? You can still see me?"

Daryl nodded. "Yep. I'm afraid I can. Why don't you let me take it and fix it for you? I'll give it back when I come see you later."

"You can do that?" asked Lulu, fascinated.

"Sure, I can fix anything. An invisibility cloak will be a piece of cake," said Daryl.

Lulu made the motion to take her cloak off. "Okay, here you go. It stinks that it's broken. I just got it!"

Daryl pretended to take the cloak and put it in his pocket. He smiled. "It'll be good as new in no time. And I promise not to change any of the settings or radio stations on you."

Lulu giggled.

"Now you go back with your teacher," he said, mussing her hair.

Lulu sighed. "Okay," she said sadly. Then she perked up. "I'll see you later and you'll tell me all about the pig, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," said Daryl, putting her down. She hugged his knees tightly before taking Beth's hand to walk back to class.

Lulu waved at him from the window as passed through the quad. As he walked he got friendly greetings and pats on the back regarding his successful hunt. Daryl scratched his head. Two days earlier, he never would have guessed that ANYONE would get excited to see him. In fact, he felt that things were just the opposite. Now he was the subject of admiration around camp and by one very special child.

As he thought more and more about Holly, he hoped that her older daughter Aria would accept him as easily as Lulu had. He suddenly scolded himself. 'You've been here a little over a day and you're already jumping into family life? Slow it down, Dixon.'

As he turned on to the walkway of the hunter's house, he fought a smile. He certainly wasn't an imaginary member of the Dixon family. He thought about his discussion with Merle earlier and felt bad for reacting the way he did. He figured it could have been much worse. Merle could have been infected or lived the sad, lonely life of a carrier. There were worse fates than immunity. Daryl noticed such a distinct change in his brother and he couldn't deny that it made him happy. Merle could be a real miserable bastard at times. But there were other times, ones that were rarely mentioned, that Merle was a pretty good big brother to Daryl.

Just then, Merle popped his head out of his bedroom window. "Hey dummy!" he called, laughing that crazy laugh. "Get your ass in here. I'm telling the guys that story about the time you were twelve and I attached the nozzle to the vacuum cleaner to your head!"

Daryl could hear the other hunters laughing hysterically as Merle told them that Daryl had to go to school picture day looking like he had a bulls eye in the middle of his forehead. Daryl groaned. "Great," he said. "Good to see you haven't changed TOO much Merle Dixon," he said under his breath as he entered the house.

That night, Shane stood quietly outside and watched everyone enjoying dinner in the cafeteria. He scowled as he observed all of the people who once relied on him having a wonderful time without him. 'Ungrateful assholes,' he said to himself. 'Bet none of them even care where I am right now'.

It was bad enough watching that fucking hillbilly Daryl Dixon play daddy with the lieutenants little girl. Since when did he become such a hot commodity? However, it was much worse to see Lori, Rick and Carl so happy. In his mind, he'd shared with Lori a part of himself that he never allowed anyone else to experience. He'd been her protector and her lover. He'd been like a father to Carl. But since Rick's return, Shane felt like he mattered about as much as a used Kleenex to the Grimes family.

He couldn't bear how Lori flaunted her happiness to the rest of the world when all she ever wanted to do with Shane was hide, as if in shame. All he was good for was a quick tryst on the floor of the woods, far away from anyone's gaze.

Shane was still flabbergasted that he was the only person who didn't trust the camp. Dale showed some signs of resistance, but he had eventually folded, just like the rest. He wondered how many people would have put in a vote of 'no' if Rick had not been one of the first to raise his hand.

He had not bothered to unpack when he arrived and was glad that all he'd have to do is sling his bag over his shoulder and take his guns the next morning. His plan would be to circle back the way they arrived the day before, grab Carol's car and go somewhere that people would appreciate when a person makes sacrifices.

He set his jaw and cursed the jubilant group of people enjoying their dinner. 'They'll see. This place will turn around and bite them in the ass.' And he wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces this time.

He decided to take a stroll around campus, needing to let off a little steam. The campus had a pub with a games room attached, but it had a decidedly family-friendly feel. The last thing Shane wanted to see was yet another happy family. He stopped a young soldier as the man was making his way towards the dining hall. "Is there a place I can go around here for a drink? You know, something a little quieter than the games room?"

The soldier leaned in and said quietly. "We've got a place in the science building. It's only open on weekends 'cause we only have so much booze to go 'round. Keep quiet about it, though. LT doesn't really know the place exists."

Shane thanked the young man and walked to the dark, quiet depths of the science building. He entered the front doors and heard Bad Company playing and the buzz of quiet conversation down the hall. He walked to the end of the hallway and met a uniformed officer at the entrance. "No fighting and don't get too loud," the man warned as Shane entered. The room contained about a dozen people, mostly men. Shane sat at the far end of the bar so he could face the door. It was an old cop habit that he never shook.

There was no bartender employed at the pub so Shane leaned over and grabbed a rock glass, which he filled with some Canadian Club. He briefly thought of adding ice but decided he didn't want to dilute his drink. He tipped the glass and the amber liquid slid down his throat, warming his belly. He poured himself another and stared blankly ahead.

"Now I've seen that look before," he heard a feminine voice say amid the click of high heels. He looked to his left and saw a striking young woman with shoulder length black hair and enormous blue eyes framed with dramatic eye makeup. "You've got woman troubles. No doubt about it." She sat down and extracted a cigarette from a new pack and lit it. She took a deep inhale and looked expectantly at Shane.

He prickled. "I don't need an armchair psychiatrist tonight, honey. You wanna sit here, fine. But don't come over here with some cheesy pick up line."

"Who said I was trying to pick you up?" she asked, with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

Shane rolled his eyes. "What, you gonna tell me didn't have an ulterior motive when you came over here?"

She smiled and blew a stream of smoke through her red lips. Her shirt slid a few inches revealing a bare shoulder. "I'm Daisy," she said, crossing her legs.

"You're trouble," said Shane, frowning.

"That too," she said, grinning.

Shane locked eyes with her. She certainly was physically appealing. Petite and slim with skin like a porcelain doll. He had to admit that he wanted to explore that look of mischief in her eyes. Perhaps he'd found his welcome distraction for the evening after all. He relaxed a little and offered, "I'm Shane."

"Nice meeting you Shane," she said, unapologetically looking him up and down.

They sat quietly for a moment before Shane offered her a glass. "Thirsty?"

Daisy smiled and said, "Sure. I'm game." She took a long pull from the glass and licked her lips as she set it down. "You're new here. Came in with that group from yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, but not for long," said Shane. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh that's too bad," said Daisy, feigning a pout. "I was hoping I'd be able to get to know you a little better, Shane."

"You can get to know me real well tonight if you'd like," he said.

Her eyes widened. "My, my. Aren't we bold?"

"Well I only have one night. Might as well lay my cards out on the table," he said.

"I like that philosophy, Shane," said Daisy. She leaned closer to him and touched his forearm. "As a matter of fact, you set a great example. I think I'll lay my own cards out."

"Oh?" asked Shane. "What did you have in mind?"

Daisy looked around the room. Satisfied that no one was privy to their conversation, she took a long drag from her cigarette. As she exhaled, she said, "My…for lack of a better word…boss might have some work for you if you stick around camp for awhile."

Shane furrowed his brow. "What kind of work?"

"A little of this, a little of that," she said coyly.

"I'll need you to be more specific Daisy," he said.

"Let's just say if you are the type of guy that's good at gathering information, you'd be an asset to my employer," she said.

"And who is your employer?"

"That doesn't matter, baby. You'll never meet him. But he can offer you some excellent benefits. I mean it's not a dental plan and a 401K, but you'll get whatever you need. Or want," she said, smirking.

"What kind of information does your boss want?" asked Shane.

"Just little tidbits about camp," she said, leaning in and whispering. "Especially anything you can gather about the lieutenant."

Shane perked up. "Your boss has a little thing for the lieutenant, does he?" asked Shane. "What does he want me to do, go steal a pair of her underwear?" he scoffed.

Daisy playfully ran her fingers across Shane's back. "Maybe something a bit more useful, hon."

Shane took a swig from his glass and felt the liquid bite his throat before he felt his buzz begin to affect his extremities. "Interesting man, your boss. If I agree to this, which, by the way I haven't yet—what do I get out of the deal?"

Daisy smiled. "Honey you just tell me your terms and I'll discuss it with the boss. You want guns? You got them. Girls? You have your pick. Booze? Name your poison. Hell, if you want to have some target practice with walkers, we can set that up too. It's whatever your little heart desires. Once you and the boss man agree, you can get to work. Sound good?"

Shane stood up. "Well then I guess I need to think long and hard about what I want in return for valuable information." He poured himself one last drink and swallowed it. He leaned in and nibbled on Daisy's ear. "Come on."

Daisy blinked at him. "Where?"

"Back to my room. You're a great saleswoman, but I need just a little more convincing first, darlin."

She smirked. "I'm not up for negotiation, but nice try." She stood up. "Think on it tonight Shane. I guarantee you won't regret doing business with us. In the meantime, you know where to find me if you have any questions."

He watched her saunter out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Evolution Chapter 10

*The hybrid Mason Grant makes his first appearance. Hope you like him! Have a nice weekend everyone!

On Monday morning, Merle, Daryl and Tommy teamed up for a hunt about a third of a mile north of Coopers. It was a little farther out of their normal hunting range so all three men were on high alert. Normally, the walk out to a chosen hunting site was filled with conversation and good-natured ribbing. However, on this day, the three men walked silently.

Daryl was fairly content with the choice to remain quiet. He and Holly had stayed up talking all night on Sunday and he was exhausted. They both fell asleep on her living room floor around two in the morning. When he awoke, he watched as the sun cast a cool pink shadow upon her face. He leaned in, kissed her forehead and snuck out as quietly as he could. Daryl left the apartment at five and arrived back at the hunter's house just as they were loading up the truck. He got the usual snide remarks from the group, especially from his older brother Merle.

However, Daryl didn't mind. He and Holly just talked after all. Neither was sure of where they wanted to take their relationship. One thing Daryl did know was that he enjoyed being with her too much to keep things casual. He would be close to her no matter what, even it meant just being her friend.

And of course there were Holly's two daughters who were quickly carving a place into Daryl's heart. Daryl was able to meet Aria over the weekend. He found her to be a quiet and reflective girl, which was quite the opposite of her rambunctious, talkative younger sister, Lulu. Despite their obvious differences in personality, Daryl felt a connection to both of them. He felt so welcome in Holly's home, which was something he did not experience too often. Even their big black and white cat, Oreo, liked curling up in Daryl's lap when he sat on the couch.

"Looks good right here," said Merle, placing his crossbow on he ground and taking the time to stretch.

The guys settled in about ten feet from each other. Daryl listened to the lullaby of the forest around him. A hooded warbler belted out its signature "wheeta-wheeta-whee-tee- oh" in the branches above his head. He felt his eyelids get heavy and the buzz of sleep take him over. Suddenly, an acorn hit him in the head. He sat up straight and saw Merle giving him a disapproving look. Daryl shrugged and looked apologetic.

Daryl looked over at Tommy to make sure that their leader hadn't caught him sleeping on the job. His jaw dropped when he saw Tommy fast asleep, arms folded across his chest, with his hat covering his eyes. He looked at Merle and the two of them began to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'd wake your friend if I were you. There's walkers in your midst," said a voice from above them.

Daryl jumped up and grabbed his crossbow, aiming it at the trees. "What the hell?"

He suddenly felt Merle's hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry. It's just Mason," he said.

"Mason Grant? The hybrid?" asked Daryl. "Where the heck is he?"

Merle rolled his eyes. "In the trees."

"I feel at a disadvantage," stated Mason. "You know of my existence, but I do not know you, sir."

"Well then why don't ya come on down from the trees, ya idiot and come introduce yourself to him?" asked Merle, shaking his head.

"Oh, good morning Merle," said Mason pleasantly, while ignoring Merle's request. "The new gentleman you're with—his pheromone signature is quite similar to yours. That leads me to believe you are related in some way. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, genius, he's my brother. Come on down Mason," said Merle.

Mason's voice did not seem to stay in one place. "Is he jumping from tree to tree?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah. He's just showin off for you 'cause you're the new guy. Aw, come on Mason! We ain't got all day," pleaded Merle.

Daryl put down his crossbow and looked above his head. He couldn't see anything resembling a human form within the trees. He peered over at Tommy who, remarkably, was still asleep. "Tommy, wake up will ya?" he called. The man didn't budge. "Geez, how can a hunter be such a heavy sleeper?" he asked Merle.

"You won't wake him. He's in REM sleep. His skeletal muscles are essentially paralyzed," said Mason from up above. "He is likely dreaming, although some people claim not to dream when they sleep."

"Thank you Encyclopedia Britannica," said Merle. "Can you please come down now?"

"Now Merle, you can't blame me for my apprehension," said Mason. "You did try to sedate me with a tranquilizer gun the last time I saw you, after all."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "You did that?"

Merle groaned. "Look Mason, I obviously learned my lesson, okay? I promise I don't have anything that could hurt you. You're too dang fast to catch anyway."

"You present an excellent argument," said Mason. He was suddenly right behind Daryl, who nearly jumped out of his boots. He spun around and was face to face with Mason Grant. He was a tall and sinewy young man with eyes so blue they could have passed for violet. He had jet-black hair and light skin. Daryl read nothing but benevolence in his eyes, causing him to relax.

"Good morning. I'm Mason Grant. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said cheerfully.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Yeah. Um, likewise, man. I'm Daryl Dixon."

Mason nodded and looked at Merle. "Out on a hunt I see. I saw a covey of quails just two hundred yards to the east," he offered.

Merle grunted. "Yeah? We could go take a look."

Mason observed Daryl. He turned to Merle. "You are the older brother correct?"

"That's right," said Merle. "And I'm the handsome one too."

Mason cocked his head to the side and compared both men. "I disagree. Daryl is clearly the more physically appealing brother."

"What?" Merle indignantly asked. "Aw shit, come on Mason. That aint nice."

Daryl cracked up laughing. "Oh boy. You opened up a real can of worms there, Mason."

"Oh I'm sorry Merle, but speaking from an evolutionary perspective, Daryl would be the more appealing male according to members of the opposite sex. He is younger and his facial structure is more desirable," said Mason.

"Well thanks a lot," said Merle, shaking his head. "So I'm old AND ugly is that what you're sayin?" He hit Daryl in the arm. "You believe this guy?"

Daryl was too busy studying Mason to respond. He looked entirely human, much to Daryl's surprise. In his wildest imaginings, he envisioned hybrids looking similar to cinema vampires. He was finally drawn away from his fascination by something he heard Mason mention earlier. "Wait. Mason you said there were walkers about. Where?"

Mason walked over to Tommy. Daryl noted that he could barely hear the hybrids footsteps on the forest floor. He stepped with the grace of cat. Mason studied a snoozing Tommy momentarily before he turned back to Daryl. "Oh, the walkers? Yes, there are two fumbling around here somewhere. They'll arrive any minute I expect."

Daryl and Merle removed their guns from their holsters and looked all around them. Mason watched them with interest. "They move terribly slow. Do you really need to have weapons at the ready?"

"We don't move around like you, jungle cat," said Merle. "Better safe than sorry, you know?"

Mason nodded. "Certainly. Sound logic, Merle. Ah, here are our guests now."

Just then, two male walkers stumbled into the area, right behind Mason. Merle and Daryl raised their guns and aimed. "Mason, you're right in their path," warned Daryl.

Mason folded his arms and simply waited, as the two walkers were almost right on top of him. "My concerns are minimal," he said as one of the walkers got right near his neck.

"Shit, Mason run godammit! Now!" exclaimed Daryl. He aimed his gun at the creature's head.

Merle put his hand on Daryl's forearm. "I'll be damned. Watch," said Merle, motioning in Mason's direction. The walker near his neck took a few sniffs and turned away from the hybrid as if he smelled something unpleasant. The other one didn't even notice Mason was next to it. Instead, it saw Daryl and Merle and began rasping and clawing the air. This got the attention of the other walker and soon they were both snapping their jaws and clamoring towards the brothers. Merle was the first to fire. The bullet ripped through the back of the walker's head, spraying coagulated blood and brain matter all over the leaves. Daryl aimed and fired a bullet between the eyes of his target. Both creatures fell to the ground at Mason's feet.

Mason looked at the hideous forms below him with no hint of emotion. "Excellent shooting gentlemen," he said. "Those silencers are an added bonus, are they not?"

Daryl and Merle stood in disbelief. "Mason…those walkers didn't want anything to do with you! How the hell-?" Daryl sputtered.

Mason stepped forward. "It's quite simple really. Since my modification, the size of my scent glands has been drastically reduced. I perspire very little and I no longer emit the same pheromones that are common in all human beings."

"So the walkers can't smell you? But they must still know you are alive, right?" asked Daryl.

"Oh yes, they are aware that I am alive, however they can easily ascertain that I would not be as appealing on the palate as, say for example, you or Merle would be," said Mason.

"English, Mason," said Merle.

"I was utilizing the English language, was I not?" asked Mason, innocently.

Merle sighed. "In layman's terms for Gods sake!"

"Oh yes, of course. My apologies. Well I meant that the walkers assume by my obvious lack of scent that I would not taste as good as you or Daryl, as you both emit the natural range of smells that a normal, healthy human would. Metaphorically speaking, eating me would be similar in flavor to stale rice cakes while you two would be a gourmet meal."

Merle scratched his head. "And just how long have you known about this, Mason?"

"Since leaving the camp. The creatures consistently show no interest in consuming me for sustenance," said Mason. "It's not that my aroma is unpleasant. In fact, it's just the opposite. I simply have no scent to speak of. Speaking of scents, I can tell that you were with Lieutenant Greeley recently, Daryl. Please give her my regards. I so enjoy her company. She's such as pleasant person," he said smiling.

Merle raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at Daryl.

Daryl stumbled over his words before finally formulating a statement. "Merle he said I was with the LT, not WITH her! God! Mason, can you please tell him that I was not, you know…with Lieutenant Greeley?"

"I don't follow," said Mason, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Were you not in the same proximity as the lieutenant recently?"

"He wants you to tell me that he and the LT weren't doing the horizontal boogaloo last night," joked Merle.

Daryl offered an exasperated sigh.

Mason looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! I understand now. Merle, you're using horizontal boogaloo, as a euphemism for sexual intercourse, aren't you? In that case, no I do not detect that Daryl and Lieutenant Greeley have known each other carnally. However, by Daryl's recent surge in his testosterone levels, I am led to believe that he would very much like to know the lieutenant in a sexual manner."

Merle chuckled. "Yeah well I didn't need a hybrid to see that comin',"

"This conversation just keeps getting better and better," Daryl said sarcastically. "Can we change the subject now please?"

"Why of course," said Mason excitedly. "What would you suggest? We could talk about algae blooms or mitosis or the migratory patterns of Canadian geese or…"

"Forget it. I'm sorry I asked," said Daryl, throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Forgive me, Daryl," said Mason. "I did not mean to be a source of irritation."

Daryl shook his head. "No, its okay Mason. I'm not aggravated with you." He bit his thumbnail before asking. "Hey, why don't you want to live in camp? You don't like it there?"

"It's not that I don't like camp. I just prefer to be on my own," answered Mason.

Daryl understood how Mason felt. For a long time, Daryl enjoyed being alone. The less people he kept in his company, the less he'd be judged. However, Daryl knew that Mason was not concerned with being judged. "I know the feeling man. I don't mind being alone so much either. But if you came back to camp you could really help us. You know, let us study you and stuff?"

Mason folded his arms on his chest. "I understand that the people are curious about me and others like me. However, what do you think they will learn by studying me?"

"Well…to find a cure," said Daryl.

Mason looked quizzically at Daryl. "A cure?"

"You know, for this thing that the walkers have. The infection," stated Daryl.

"You think I'm the key to the cure?" asked Mason.

Daryl shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Isn't it worth trying to find out?"

Mason looked right at Merle. "I think your key lies with people like the lieutenant and Merle. Not me. I'm a variant…a deviation, if you will, of a human being."

"But you're smart," argued Daryl. "You could help us find a cure."

"Perhaps," said Mason. "But do you think I'll find it locked away in camp or out here where my mind can roam free?"

Daryl considered this. "I guess you have a point. Does that mean that you are actively thinking about a cure?"

Mason moved closer to Daryl. "I ponder numerous elements of the natural world every day. However, I don't know if I will stumble upon anything like a cure. It is one of the very small number of uncertainties that I possess."

Daryl looked down. "Oh."

Tommy suddenly stirred to Daryl's left. He and Merle looked over at the sleepy hunter. The man rubbed his eyes. "Hey ya'll," he said, yawning. "What did I miss?"

Merle rolled his eyes at Daryl. When they turned back to speak to Mason, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Evolution Chapter 11

*Thank you all for your exceptionally sweet comments. It was such a nice surprise to read them. I truly enjoy writing this story and I appreciate your helpful feedback. Have a great week!

Daryl strolled into Holly's office to fill her in on his visit from Mason Grant. He suspected that the recent discovery of walker's behavior towards hybrids would be of great interest to her. He was surprised to find Carol sitting at the front desk. "Hey," he said, cocking his head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

Carol smiled. "Holly's full time receptionist went into labor last night. This will be my new job for the next couple of months.

"Nice," said Daryl nodding. "I'm sure LT's grateful to have you to help out."

"It works out well for me, because Sophia's is in school all week now. Hey I'll take this over cleaning all of the clothes in camp on a washboard any day," she said, winking.

Daryl laughed. "I don't blame you. Hey, where's LT hiding anyway?"

"Lulu wasn't feeling well this morning so Holly's working from the apartment today," said Carol.

Daryl became nervous. "Is Lulu okay?"

"Oh yes, just the usual kid things. Sore throat and a cough, that's all," Carol assured him.

He thanked Carol and made his way to the apartments. He was surprised by his concern for Lulu, but figured it was par for the course when a person has a child in their life. He'd given up on fighting his attachment to her. There was simply no point in denying his feelings for all three Greeley girls.

Ian McGrory wore his usual mischievous grin upon seeing Daryl. "Mr. Dixon, what's the word?"

"Eh, the usual Ian, what about you?" asked Daryl.

"Just tryin to stay out of trouble," said Ian. "LT's got an appointment right now but it won't be much longer."

"Okay. How's Lulu?" asked Daryl.

"Woke up this morning with a bad cough and sore throat. Good thing LT came back from the scout when she did. Kids need their moms when they're sick, ya know?"

Daryl came next to Ian and leaned against the wall. "Hey, speaking of, when is the next scout mission?"

"Leaving tomorrow morning. Why? You thinking of going back out there?" asked Ian.

"Hell no!" said Daryl, laughing. "I'll stick to hunting."

"Hey how'd you guys do today by the way?" asked Ian.

"Got a tip about some quail. Bobwhites. Snagged a half dozen. Small, but they'll be a nice change of pace from squirrel."

"Yeah? Kitchen gonna stew 'em up?" asked Ian.

"That's what they tell me," said Daryl, smiling.

Just then the apartment door opened. Daryl tensed when Shane Walsh appeared. He hadn't seen Shane since Friday and assumed that the man had already left camp. Why hadn't he left and that would he want with the lieutenant?

Shane glanced at the two men. He clenched his jaw and nodded at Daryl. "Dixon," he said, as he walked down the hallway to the staircase.

Ian took note of Daryl's dark expression. "Warm and fuzzy that one, ey?" he asked.

Daryl scoffed. "Yeah. He's a real teddy bear. I'll see ya Ian," said Daryl, as he entered the apartment. He had a knot in his stomach. He didn't know what Shane could possibly have wanted. If he had been so hell bent on leaving just three days before, why would he be hanging around camp? Something just wasn't right.

"You look deep in thought," said Holly, smiling from the kitchen. "How you doin?"

Daryl softened upon seeing her. She looked tired but still maintained the sparkle in her hazel eyes. His heart beat faster, remembering how he felt watching her sleep before he left for his hunt. "Hey LT. I'm good. You? How's Lulu?"

"She's doing okay. She sounds awful, though. I'm just making her some soup now," she said, popping off the top of a can of chicken and stars. "Then I'm hoping she takes a nap. Why don't you go see her? I'll make some soup and a grilled cheese for you if you'd like."

Daryl smiled. "That'd be great, thank you," he said, making his way to Lulu's room. He peeked his head in and had to chuckle at the sight of the child. She was in her bed, surrounded by every stuffed animal in her room. Her favorite book_, Little Red Riding Hood_, was opened in her lap and she was "reading" the story to her stuffed animal friends. Her little feet wiggled under the blankets as she spoke. "Hey, got room for one more?" he asked.

"Daryl!" she exclaimed hoarsely. "Come and sit with me."

"You sound so sick, baby girl," he said, walking to her bed. He looked at the crowd of animals on the bed and went to go grab a rocking chair.

"No, lay with me," she said. She took a handful of her animals and placed them on the other side of the bed. She patted the free space next to her. "Here you go," she said, smiling.

Daryl fluffed a pillow and settled next to her. "Momma's making you some soup."

"Will you eat with me?" she asked. 

"Of course," he said, resting his head on the pillow. He forgot how exhausted he was until he laid down. He could smell the delicious aroma of the soup coming from the kitchen and thought about how much he had longed for days like these when he was a child.

Daryl was always the child who had to go to school sick. He never got to enjoy a few days of recovery in the comfort of his own bed and with a doting mom such as Holly. Daryl truly believed that his mother was a good person. However, she was mentally ill and did not care for Daryl or Merle the way most mothers did for their kids. She was a hoarder and didn't know enough to keep the house clean and tidy. Daryl's skin still crawled at the memory of the squalor that the Dixon boys had to live in. Merle would get so angry at times, trying to load up trash bags in an attempt to clean the house. Their mother would scream and cry and plead with Merle not to throw her things away.

When Merle was sixteen, he took Daryl to live in their fathers trailer on the other side of town. It was clean and neat, however things weren't much better there. Mr. Dixon was an alcoholic who had frequent binges, followed by blackouts. Daryl and Merle spent a lot of their time cleaning up vomit and tending to the many injuries that their father suffered due to falling while intoxicated.

Daryl shrugged off the memories of his parents when he saw Holly enter Lulu's bedroom. She was carrying a large try with two bowls of hot soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches. "Hi kids," she said, grinning. "Lunchtime."

Daryl and Lulu sat on the bed side by side and dug into their lunch. Holly sat on the rocker next to them. Daryl filled Holly in on the quails, as well as his interaction with Mason.

"I can't believe the walkers won't try to eat hybrids," she said. "It just goes to show that we don't know nearly enough about the hybrids. I wish Mason would come back to camp, even just for a while. I kind of miss him."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I liked him, even though he's like a walking, talking computer. He told me to say hello to you by the way."

"He did? How did he know that we knew each other?" she asked.

Daryl grinned and looked over at Lulu before clearing his throat. "He, uh…smelled you on me," he said, trying not to giggle.

Holly nodded and laughed. "Well, okay then. Wow."

"So…" started Daryl.

"Shane," said Holly.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"Women's intuition," she said. "No, I'm kidding. He mentioned the disagreement he had with the group on Friday. He said you were probably not happy with him," she said.

"I personally don't care a lick about him," said Daryl, shrugging. He saw Holly observing him. "But…I'm still concerned that he was here. What did he want?"

"He's going to stay," said Holly.

"Wait, what?" asked Daryl. "He pitched a fit on Friday. He went on about how we'll all regret staying, yada yada. Now he's staying? I'll never understand that guy for the life of me."

"Yeah, he said that he had a change of heart and wanted to give it a shot. He asked for work, too," said Holly.

"What kind of work?" Daryl asked.

"He wanted to know if I needed help with anything. He offered to stand guard or to escort me to my oh-so-fun immunity tests with Inland."

Daryl put down his spoon. "Holly," he started.

"I know what you're going to say, Daryl."

"You can't trust that man. Please tell me you didn't give him a job where he'll be close to you all day. Look," he said, glancing over at Lulu. Content that she was engrossed in her food, he continued. "I aint the jealous type, okay? I'm just telling you not to trust him. He…he did some things back at our old camp that didn't sit right with me. I don't want him around here, and I especially don't want him around the girls. If anything ever happened to any of you, I don't know what I'd do."

Holly's heart raced under the intensity of his gaze. His honesty both surprised and delighted her. She swallowed hard. "I understand."

"So, what did you tell him?" asked Daryl.

"I told him I had all the help I needed but I would let him know if there were some jobs around camp for him," she said.

"Good. Give him a job cleaning toilets," Daryl scoffed. Lulu giggled.

Holly nudged him with her bare foot. "Oh now stop," she said smiling. When Daryl and Lulu were finished, Holly took their tray of food. "Why don't you stay?" she asked him softly. "Take a nap. You didn't get much sleep last night."

Daryl looked over at Lulu. "You mind if I take a nap with ya, kid?"

Lulu brightened. "Really?" she asked, clapping her hands excitedly. She pulled the blankets over them and laid her head on her pillow. Daryl closed his eyes and he felt Lulu take his hand in hers. Soon, the pair was snoozing to the sounds of birds singing outside.

Holly watched Daryl sleep. His chest rose and fell rhythmically and he looked so peaceful. She saw that Lulu had grabbed his hand to help her sleep, which was a habit that she'd had since she was a baby.

Holly was grateful that Daryl had formed such a tight bond with Lulu. Her father, Zachary, had never really accepted his youngest daughter. Holly's second pregnancy was a surprise. Zach accused Holly of planning the pregnancy behind his back. "You tricked me!" he spat at her, before telling her that he'd never love the child the way he did their first daughter, Aria. Holly would never forget the pain she felt when he said that to her. He served her with divorce papers when she was eight months pregnant. Holly was not surprised. Her marriage had been troubled for years. Zach was an angry man with a bad temper. She blamed herself for not leaving him sooner.

Since then, Zach had only seen Lulu from afar. Now that he was living outside of camp, he had not seen Aria in months either. However, according to Holly's brothers, Zach had come to the camp gates and inquired about his eldest daughter on occasion. He never asked for Lulu.

Aria had a difficult time accepting Zach's rejection of the family. However, she never blamed Holly or Lulu for her father's behavior. Zach's poor reputation had spread around camp quickly. Aria was not immune to hearing the stories of her father's exploits as "Z", the head of a destructive band of dissidents. However, Aria did not falter. Holly always felt lucky to have such a mature and sweet young woman for a daughter. Lulu, on the other hand, never knew Zach, so she did not suffer any negative effects without him in her life.

Daryl murmured something in his sleep. Holly went over to the bed and pulled the blankets over his shoulder. She sighed, hoping she wasn't putting too much pressure on Daryl. She didn't want him to feel that she was just looking for a fill-in father for her kids. Quite the contrary. She just wanted him to be around. Every moment she spent with Daryl brought on more feelings for him. He was a very rare and special person.

The passionate way in which he spoke about Shane shocked her. She did not expect him to exhibit such a desire to protect her and the girls. It warmed her heart to know that he felt that way. Holly hoped that Daryl understood how much she appreciated his friendship.

It was getting more and more difficult to keep him at arms length, which scared her. She knew that if they spent any more long nights talking, that it would be harder to fight the desire to become physical.

She left Daryl and Lulu to sleep and stepped out into the hallway. Ian turned to her and grinned.

"Okay. Advice," said Holly.

"Anything for my favorite lieutenant. Would this advice you seek have anything to do with Daryl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, no, we're not getting into that today,"

"Really? Because I could swear you'd want advice about that man. Especially after I saw the daggers he shot at Shane Walsh when he saw him leaving the apartment," said Ian, whistling. "Damn, if looks could kill, you know?"

"Daryl doesn't trust him."

"Daryl's a smart man, then," said Ian. He looked down at his feet. "Walsh has probably already been approached, you know."

"I know. I could see something in his eyes today. Just didn't sit right with me," said Holly. "But I can't eject him from camp. I have no proof that he's done something wrong."

"Well, what do you want me to do if he comes back here?" Ian asked.

"Tell him I'll only see him in my office. My home is off limits now."

"Yes ma'am."

Holly leaned against the wall. "I am thinking of offering Rick Grimes a job."

"Yeah? I like Rick. But isn't he good friends with Walsh?" asked Ian.

"They are. But I think Rick's trustworthy. To a fault, in fact," said Holly.

"Me too. What kind of work were you thinking for him?" asked Ian.

"Civilian Affairs. Figured he could head it up."

Ian's eyes widened. "Wow. Civilian Affairs? That's not just a job, LT, that's a huge commitment. I mean he'd be involved in every element of camp. He'd also have to deal with all the fringe camps, and that includes Z and his boys. He'd be on the front lines of all our dealings with Inland, too. You think he's up for it?"

"I do. Civilians make up a large part of our camp. They need proper representation. I think Rick would do right by them. And us," said Holly.

Ian nodded. "I always trust your decisions. And I agree. I think Rick would do a great job."

Holly patted Ian on the shoulder. "I knew I could count on you, sir."

Ian brushed his shoulders off and grinned. "But of course, my good lady."

As he watched Holly enter her apartment, Ian thought about Shane's recent visit. He'd have to make it a point to do some asking around over the next few days. Ian prided himself on having his finger on the pulse of the camp. After seeing the look in Daryl's eyes when he saw Shane, the young private hoped that this was true.


	12. Chapter 12

Evolution Chapter 12

*Hi everyone! I hope you had a nice weekend. Thank you so much for your feedback on this story. I'm so glad that it's received a positive response. We're going to press fast forward and move along a couple of months.

The original Atlanta group had been living on campus for over two months and they were each beginning to feel as though they had really found their places within the community. Rick enthusiastically accepted Holly's offer of a job as the head of Civilian Affairs. It kept him extremely busy, however he felt as though he was really making a difference for the people of camp. He moved his family into campus apartments, just down the hall from the Greeley's. The job was a balancing act between factions, but Rick's strong working relationship with Holly helped to keep things running smoothly. Daryl and Merle jokingly referred to Rick as Mister Mayor as he was always at the center of all the camp's action.

The only downside of his new position was that Rick did not get to spend much time with Lori and Carl, however that did not place any strains on their family. His wife and son were very proud and supportive of him. In addition, they had their own activities to keep them busy. Lori spent a lot of her time volunteering in the classrooms of the elementary school, while Carl was busy with his studies and his growing set of friends.

Carol enjoyed working for Holly and was asked to stay in the office even when the full time receptionist returned after having her baby. She too moved into campus apartments with her daughter. Sophia immersed herself into school and friends, one of which being Holly's eldest daughter, Aria. The two girls were rarely seen without the other.

Glenn joined the twenty-two member provisions group, which gathered much needed supplies for the camp, such as toiletries, canned goods and fuel. He only had to leave camp twice a month and he got to drive an armored car, which he claimed was the only reason he wanted to join the group in the first place. As part of his work in provisions, Glenn headed up a small think tank to discover ways the camp could effectively save energy and run more efficiently. In his spare time he assisted Dale, who was kept quite busy doing maintenance activities for the residence halls, apartments, kitchen and the offices.

T-Dog and Shane got part time work guarding the South Wall, which was regarded as a weak spot in the walls design. They joined another handful of guards there three to five times a week. T-Dog enjoyed the camaraderie among the men, while Shane liked capturing and questioning the occasional marauder. Shane also spent every other weekend working as a security officer for the campus. The camp was mostly peaceful, but if an argument erupted or a resident had a little too much to drink, Shane would intercept and keep everyone in line. It wasn't nearly as exciting as his work as a sheriff's deputy but it helped him establish contacts with various people, thus keeping him in the loop of any camp news. Whether it was fluffy gossip about Daryl Dixon leaving Lieutenant Greeley's apartment in the wee hours of the morning or something more substantial such as the location of the camps store of explosives, Shane was there to capture each tidbit into his spider's web.

Andrea threw herself headfirst into the research department at the camp medical center. She assisted the doctors and other researchers in their quest to understand the walker virus and ways in which to possibly find a cure. Due to her background in law, she proved to be quite skilled at deciphering the notoriously opaque wording of scientific journals and other published medical works. When meeting with her team she was able to demonstrate her superb public speaking skills and knowledge of the source material. Since the commencement of her research activities, Andrea noticed a drastic reduction in her nightmares. In fact, she was sleeping much better in general. However, her deceased sister Amy was never far from her thoughts.

Daryl continued his frequent hunts with Merle and the other hunters. He felt a real connection with the men in the house. They had created a brotherhood among them, and Daryl was thrilled to count the other hunters as his extended family.

His connection with the Greeley family was growing stronger as well. He went for dinner on occasion, and would stay until after Lulu and Aria went to bed. His relationship with Holly moved slowly, but Daryl was comfortable with their progression. They would stay up some nights just talking. Other times, they wouldn't say much at all, preferring to simply lie next to each other. Daryl just enjoyed being near her. Everything about her drew him in closer. Her voice, her eyes and her long luxurious hair. He imagined a time when they would enjoy each other physically, and, at times, thought about initiating a kiss. However, he suppressed his desires. Daryl felt as though the reason he and Holly never moved past talking was because they simply did not get to spend enough time together. She was so often away on survivor scouts that he was only able to enjoy her company once in awhile.

Her frequent absences were becoming an issue for him as it was having a noticeably negative effect on Lulu. The little girl missed her mother terribly and it was indicated in her behavior. The child was combative and irritable with her teachers and uncle. She was beginning to hide, which made her teachers very nervous. When Holly was away, Daryl made it a point to visit Lulu and Aria at their uncle Eric's home. Lulu's mood would brighten immediately upon seeing Daryl, but she would scream and protest when he would try to leave. Eric and his wife and children made a nice family, and the apartment was very safe, but Daryl felt that it was too disruptive for Lulu to have to move around so much. In addition, Eric had five kids, making for a rather chaotic home environment. Aria held it together quite well, but Daryl could see that it was exhausting for the teenager. She didn't have much time to be a kid. Carol always offered to have Lulu and Aria stay with her and Sophia but Holly politely declined, saying she didn't want to impose on Carol.

He was reluctant to bring up the issue with Holly for fear of overstepping his boundaries. However, he wanted to do what was best for the children. He'd grown to care deeply for them, and couldn't bear the thought of either of them being unhappy.

Daryl also started building an unlikely bond with the hybrid, Mason Grant. Mason appeared during many of Daryl's hunts, usually to warn him of walker danger or to alert him of prime kills. Merle complained that Daryl and Mason's excessive "jaw flappin" was costing them food, so Mason typically reserved his visits for times when Daryl and Tommy teamed up. The elder hunter would generally fall asleep within an hour of finding a site, leaving two or three hours available for Mason to visit.

Daryl was slightly nervous around Mason at first, but quickly became comfortable with the hybrid. They had all manner of discussions from the mundane to the extraordinary. Daryl liked how Mason did not use his superior intelligence to belittle Daryl. He was also brutally honest, a trait that Daryl always appreciated. Mason, on the other hand, liked Daryl because he never pressured him to come back to camp to be studied. In fact, Daryl rarely told Holly about his visits from Mason. He felt that, in some way, it would be a betrayal to the hybrid. Mason had become a guardian angel of sorts to the young hunter. In rare moments Daryl thought he had even become a friend.

It was during Mason's most recent visit that Daryl was able to get some things off his chest regarding Holly. The hybrid sat with him late Monday morning under a live oak, enjoying the cool fall air. "Quercus virginiana," said Mason, admiring the leathery, elliptical shaped leaves. "Quite a lovely tree. And versatile as well. With this tree's abundance of acorns, the squirrels are almost getting in line for your crossbow today."

Daryl smiled as he looked down at the nearly two-dozen squirrels tied to his band. "Yeah, I didn't have to make much effort this morning, did I?" He looked over at Tommy, who breathed quietly under his hat. "I could always say Tommy bagged a few."

Mason observed Daryl for a moment. He cocked his head to the side. "You appear distracted this morning, Daryl. I believe the colloquial terminology for situations like this is, 'What's up'?"

Daryl sighed. "Eh, its just LT. She insists on going on every single survivor mission and leaves the kids with her brother. I don't think the kids are happy. Especially Lulu. She's been a real beast, I hear."

"Have you addressed your concerns with the lieutenant?" asked Mason.

"No. I mean I'm not even sure how to bring it up," said Daryl. "I'm not Lulu and Aria's father. She'll probably tell me to butt out, which, if I was in her shoes, I might tell me the same thing."

"Not necessarily. The maternal bond is an extremely powerful phenomenon in humankind. Simply remind Lieutenant Greeley that frequent emotional union with a parent is imperative to the development of a young child. If these experiences are denied to a child, it could create a systemic deterioration of the child's capacity to forge and maintain emotional relationships with other humans, including their future offspring," said Mason.

Daryl giggled. "Can you write that down for me? You lost me at 'not necessarily'."

"Oh I do apologize. Well, what I mean, in basic terms, is that a child needs to spend quality time with their parent or parents. It could effect how he or she forms relationships with others in his or her adult life," said Mason.

"So basically Lulu could end up being a freak that either lives alone or with forty-two cats, is that what you're saying?" asked Daryl.

"Lulu's future social standing nor the exact number of cats she may or may not reside with is not for me to determine. However, Lulu is currently experiencing intense distress due to the lack of attachment with her mother. If you would like to alleviate the cause of Lulu's woes, I don't need to tell you that speaking with the lieutenant is paramount to your success," said Mason.

"So you think I should talk to LT then," stated Daryl.

"I simply listed the facts for you and now you can make your own determinations based on the data," said Mason, his violet blue eyes meeting Daryl's.

Daryl studied Mason. "The data, huh? Well, can't argue with that."

"Oh I disagree. You can argue on as many topics as you'd like. In fact I have not had a good debate in ages. Let's think of something we can dispute. Hmm," he said, tapping his head. "Would you like a topic from education? Maybe health? Or possibly law? Ethics?"

Daryl laughed and shook his head. "I don't know, Mason. How about…does Miller Lite taste great or is it less filling?"

Mason's eyes lit up. "Excellent Daryl! You've chosen a popular advertising slogan to add a bit of discourse!"

"Yeah well the guys in the commercials used to get real fired up about it, ya know?" asked Daryl.

"Oh certainly as is indicative of any worthy debate topic. Now, which side of the argument do you feel you fall into? If you aren't sure, we can simply assign you to tastes great and me to less filling. Or vice versa. You decide."

Daryl stifled a laugh. Mason got so excited about the simplest things. Daryl found it quite endearing. "Um…I'll take tastes great."

"Wonderful. Now I just need to gather my thoughts here for a moment. It's important to consider the yeast and sugar content of the Miller Lite, along with the carbonation levels. Oh there are just so many variables! Perhaps to keep things uniform, we should utilize only one test subject, for example a thirty-year-old male standing at five foot ten inches and weighing approximately one hundred eighty pounds. Oh, but then the taste great aspect is more subjective rather than objective! This could create troubles for both of our arguments," stated Mason, squinting in deep thought.

"Well," said Daryl, going over to Tommy's backpack and unzipping it. He extracted two cans of beer. "Well will you look at that? Miller Lite," he said, tossing one to Mason. "I think we should do a little research first. You know, to make an informed decision and shit."

"Field research!" exclaimed Mason. "Excellent idea Daryl. Oh I wish we had a pen and paper to produce graphs, but perhaps we can use a stick in the dirt?" He quickly gathered a stick and began making shapes in the ground.

"Fine by me," said Daryl, cracking open his beer. He came and sat beside the hybrid under the tree. He watched Mason intently as he wrote furiously in the dirt. The hybrid rarely smiled unless he was excited about some mental challenge or research topic. Daryl remembered reading that hybrids were notorious loners, but his experiences with Mason proved otherwise. He didn't know if Mason regarded Daryl as his friend or if he simply found him intellectually stimulating in some way. Daryl was doubtful about the latter, however, as Mason was brilliant, while Daryl only had his GED. That fact alone was cause to believe that Mason really DID regard Daryl as a friend. Perhaps someday he'd find out. "Hey Mason," he said. "Thanks for getting my mind off my troubles for a bit."

Mason looked up from his dirt graph. His clear blue eyes may have looked blank to the casual observer but Daryl saw a distinct glint of acknowledgment and quite possibly, warmth. However, Mason soon broke his gaze. He popped his beer open and took a sip. He let the liquid slosh around his tongue, as he looked thoughtful. "I think this will be a spirited deliberation!" he declared excitedly.

Later in the day, after stopping by the kitchen, Daryl made his way through the student union. "Hey Merle," he said upon seeing his older brother. "Bagged two dozen squirrels today. And that's even with Mason there and everything."

Merle looked nonplussed. "If ya hadn't been chattin with your girlfriend all that time, you could've gotten a deer, dummy." He appeared pale and lacking sleep.

Daryl slapped his brother on the shoulder. "What's wrong Merle? You're even more crotchety than usual."

"Charlene's not back from the survivor scout yet," said the man, looking at his feet.

Daryl adopted a look of concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize she went along this time. They have been gone longer than normal now that you mention it."

Merle nervously chewed his fingernails. "I'm gettin a little concerned. Charlene aint a fighter. I swear she only goes on these damn things to be social. If anything happens to her, I…"

Daryl laid his hand on Merle's shoulder. "Now Merle don't panic. Give it a couple more days."

Merle shook his head. "Why are you so calm about it? LT's out there too, aint she?"

Daryl shrugged. "I'm more concerned about the kids right now to be honest. LT can handle herself out there. Lulu and Aria are a different story."

Just then, Beth came flying out of the classroom. She looked frantic. "Daryl! Oh I'm so glad you're here. Lulu is hiding in the igloo in the playground again. I'm too big to go in there and she refuses to come out. Lori's out there now trying to calm her. Can you please come get her?"

Daryl walked quickly to the playground and stepped outside. Merle was close behind him. Daryl placed his crossbow on the ground and walked over to the igloo. He hated that monstrosity. It weighed a ton and it was fully enclosed and only the children could fit in it, making it completely unsafe in his opinion. Lori was on her stomach peering into the igloo trying to coax Lulu out. She called to the child but she was met with only silence.

"Let me try, Lori," said Daryl softly. He got flat on his belly and looked inside. He could not see anything except for Lulu's little feet. "Baby girl?"

"Daryl?" she called.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?" he asked.

In mere moments, Lulu was out of the igloo and in Daryl's arms. She had tear stained cheeks with fresh ones falling from her eyes. "I peed my pants," she declared.

Daryl nodded. "It's okay, Lulu. It's okay. I'll get you cleaned up." He stood and lifted the child into his arms.

Lori reached out her arms. "I can do that Daryl," she offered.

Daryl shook his head. "I got this. I just need her bag for a change of clothes please."

Lori ran for the bag and Daryl trailed behind her. He felt anger begin to rise within him, but he held it in for Lulu's sake. Lori handed him the bag and Beth intercepted. "Daryl I can't have you changing her clothes. Only a female teacher or family member can do that."

"Yeah well I don't give a flip, Beth. I'm changing her. She don't want your help. She wants mine." It came out harsher than he'd intended. He felt Lulu bury her head into his shoulder. She was embarrassed in front of her class and Daryl needed to remove her from the situation as soon as he could. He walked out of the classroom and took Lulu into the men's room. Merle stayed outside and waited for them.

Daryl placed Lulu on the sink and opened up her backpack. He wetted a paper towel and washed her face for her. "Baby girl why did you hide like that? Were you embarrassed?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"There's no need to feel that way," he said. "It happens to lots of kids. And some adults that tip the bottle too often."

Lulu's lower lip protruded. "Please don't tell Momma," she whispered.

Daryl leaned down. "Your momma would never be upset that you peed your pants, Lulu," he said softly. "Like I said it happens to kids all the time."

"No. Not about peeing my pants. I don't want you to tell Momma that I cried," she said.

Daryl brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Aria says Momma never cries because she's the boss around here. She said everyone would laugh at her if she cried. Aria says if I want to be like Momma I can't cry. So please don't tell her, okay?" she pleaded.

Daryl felt his stomach twist. "Lulu, your mom is in charge of a lot of people. She has to…hide her sadness sometimes. But your Momma cries. I'm sure she does."

"I've never seen her do it," she stated.

Daryl had never seen Holly cry either, even when sharing some of their most painful experiences. He dismissed the thought, figuring Holly just chose to keep her emotions private. However, the fact that her own daughters never saw her cry bothered him. He was certain that Holly never told either of the girls that it was wrong to cry, but they got the impression from the example she set.

Suddenly Daryl felt the anger begin to creep into him again. He was no longer annoyed with Holly for leaving her girls to go off on scouts and causing them to suffer through days and days without her. He was downright furious with her.

He wiped down Lulu's legs and got her into clean, dry clothing. He gathered the dirty clothes into her bag and lifted her onto his hip. Merle saw the fury in his younger brothers eyes as he exited the men's room. "Daryl?" he asked, looking concerned. "What are you doing?"

"Somethin I should've done a long time ago," he said darkly. He went to go to the exit and heard Beth frantically calling for him. "Daryl! Daryl you can't leave with that child!"

"Watch me," said Daryl, pushing open the door into the dining hall. Merle stayed close to his brother, scanning the area for anyone who might try to get in Daryl's way.

Beth ran into the dining hall. "You CANNOT take that child Daryl!" she hollered. "You don't have permission!"

Daryl walked back to Beth, reminding himself to breathe. "I'm just taking her home. That's all. She's had a bad enough day, Beth. Now back the hell off me!"

"Heads up," said Merle quietly, as two armed soldiers approached.

Daryl spun around and held tightly to Lulu. He recognized to the soldiers standing in front of him. "Mark. Josh," he said, nodding to the two soldiers. "I don't want any trouble, guys," said Daryl. "But I'm leavin with this kid, whether ya'll like it or not." He clenched his jaw and stared menacingly at both men.

"I don't think so, Daryl," said Mark, placing his hand on the weapon strapped to his hip.

"Don't even think about aiming a gun at a child!" hollered Merle. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Startled gasps resonated within the cafeteria and the classrooms. "Leave the girl with Beth, Daryl," said Mark.

"No! Please don't put me down Daryl!" pleaded Lulu. "I want to go with you!" she said, teary eyed.

"I just want to take her home, okay? Look, you guys both know me. I would not hurt her in a million years," he said, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to endanger Lulu's life. He just wanted to take her away and console her.

A few moments of brisk tension went by before Mark removed his hand from his hip. "Daryl, I aint gonna fire on you with that child in your arms but just so you know, you'll be in the brig later. Keep that in mind."

Daryl nodded. "You gotta do what you need to do, Mark. So do I," he said.

Suddenly, Aria ran into the dining hall with Sophia in tow. She observed the tense situation playing out in front of her. "Okay, okay! Everyone just…God, just calm down!" she said, making her way to Daryl. "I've got her," she whispered, reaching for Lulu.

Daryl's lashes turned down. "Ari I need to get her out of here, and…"

"I know, and I agree. I just think things will go a lot smoother if I take her. Trust me," she said.

He looked down at Lulu. "Baby girl. I'm going to give you to Ari, okay? Then we're all gonna go talk with your uncle Eric for awhile. Sound good?"

Lulu nodded and reached for her sister. Aria held her tightly and turned to Beth. "Miss Beth don't you remember my mother speaking to you about Daryl before she left last week?"

Beth looked confused. "I—I don't recall Aria. I, um…"

"It was the day that Miss Lori wasn't here and Billy Harrington punched Joey Miller in the face and you asked my mom if it was okay if teachers could carry guns," said Aria. A ripple of snickers went through the cafeteria.

Beth's face reddened. "Geez, I don't remember but I'm not surprised if it was last week. That was a rough one."

"Well she told you that Daryl had permission to take me and Lulu from school," said Aria.

Daryl stood with fists balled, hoping Beth would fall for Aria's fabrication. Beth looked helplessly at Aria. "I guess I-I guess your mom did tell me that. I'm so sorry Daryl. I had a really bad day that day."

The two soldiers rolled their eyes. "Geez Beth," said Mark. "I nearly drew my weapon on the man! I'm sorry Daryl," he said.

Daryl nodded. "No worries. You were just doin your job."

"Come on," Aria said, walking outside with Lulu in her arms. Daryl and Merle followed.

Sophia looked to Lori. "Can I go too?" she whispered.

"Go on honey," said Lori. "I'll let your momma know where you are." Sophia ran outside and caught up with the rest of the group.

"Nice job kid," said Daryl, patting Aria on the shoulder.

"Eh, it was nothing," said Aria. "Miss Beth isn't the brightest bulb on the tree."

"So much for a low profile," murmured Merle as he turned back to see the crowd of people watching them from the cafeteria. "Real subtle."

"I was just tryin to get her out of there. I didn't expect them to treat me like some crazed child molester, stealin kids out of playgrounds," explained Daryl. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. "Merle, you don't have to keep on with me if you don't want."

"Hell no, boy! I'm sticking with you. I need to see how this melodrama ends. It'll help to keep my mind off my lady," said Merle.

Daryl led the group to Holly's brother Eric's apartment. Fortunately, the man happened to be home for lunch when they arrived. Eric was a large, jovial man who was tough when he needed to be. Daryl felt that Eric would be very receptive to what he was about to suggest.

"Come on in," Eric said, smiling as the group entered. "Well this is certainly a rag tag team we got here," he joked, putting his hands on his hips and observing the five guests. "The Dixon boys, the Greeley girls and Miss Sophia Peletier. Ya'll startin your own Justice League or something?"

Daryl forced a smile. "Something a little more domestic in nature, Eric." He asked Aria and Sophia to take Lulu down the hall to play. Aria obeyed, carrying her sister away. Daryl looked at Eric. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Please have a seat," said Eric, looking concerned. "What's wrong Daryl?"

The three men sat at the kitchen table and Daryl shared his feelings with Eric regarding Holly's absences and the effects on the kids. Eric remained quiet and occasionally nodded his head in agreement. He swallowed a bite of his sandwich and folded his hands. "What suggestions do you have to help the kids?"

Daryl nervously wrung a napkin with his hands. "Hear me out here, Eric. I'd like to bring the kids back to their apartment and I'll stay with them until LT returns. They need to be in their own home."

Eric looked between Merle and Daryl. "Are you sure that's something you are willing to take on, Daryl?" asked Eric. "Kids are a lot of work."

Daryl nodded. "I know. But I think that I can make it work. I know I can."

Eric tapped his fingers on the table. "I mean I'm on board as long as Lulu and Aria agree with it. But I can't guarantee how my sister is going to respond when she gets back home."

Merle snorted. "Judging by how ticked my brother is at her, I'd say she's the one that better worry."

Eric smiled. "I'll sell tickets for when she comes back, then." He stood up. "Girls!" he called. "Come on in here a minute please."

Aria, Lulu and Sophia walked into the kitchen. Eric knelt down to be closer to Lulu's level. "So Daryl and I have been talking and he's suggested that the three of you go back to your apartment and he'll stay there with you until your momma comes home."

Lulu's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "Is that okay? Can we do that Uncle Eric?"

"Well that's up to you and Aria," said Eric, looking to Aria.

Aria tucked her thick dark hair behind her ear and shared a smile with Lulu. Both girls giggled excitedly. Aria got down on one knee and faced her sister. "I have a feeling I know what you're answer will be Lulu, bit I'll ask you anyway."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lulu exclaimed while dancing in a circle and giggling. She ran and jumped into Daryl's lap.

Daryl smiled down at her.

Eric folded his arms and looked stern. "Now Lulu, you know that you need to listen to Daryl and don't sass him."

Lulu nodded. "I promise I won't sass you Daryl. I'll be real good. I'll eat all my dinner and brush my teeth and I'll even let you clean out my ears."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Will I be able to see through to the other side?" he asked, squinting as he looked into her ear. Lulu giggled.

Merle just sat next to Daryl and chuckled while shaking his head. "Man, I can't wait to see you play Mister Mom, little bro."

"Yeah well if you want a guaranteed front row seat that means you have to help me," threatened Daryl. "Otherwise you're just gonna have to stay home with Tommy and them."

Merle shrugged. "Maybe I'll just see you when the LT gets back," he joked.

That night, Daryl made a quick dinner of canned ravioli and lemonade from a mix. Lulu and Aria did not seem to mind their casual supper, however. They happily chatted at the dinner table, telling Daryl all about their school, teachers and friends. After they ate, Aria gave Lulu a bath and got her in pajamas. Soon, Lulu was calling for Daryl to come read her a story.

When he went into her room, Aria was kissing her little sister goodnight. Daryl didn't understand why Holly always portrayed Aria as a typical teenager. To Daryl, she seemed remarkably mature and responsible. He thought that perhaps some of it was because Aria was trying to help him. Either way, he was grateful for all of her efforts. "Night Ari," he said, as he climbed next to Lulu. The little girl hid her book under the covers. "I'm ready for the big reveal," said Daryl, doing a drum roll with his palms on his knees.

Lulu proudly extracted the book. "Owl Moon!" she declared.

"Okay, Owl Moon it is," said Daryl, settling in to read the story. When he was finished, he closed the book and noticed that Lulu was watching him expectantly. "What is it, baby girl?" he asked.

"Can we go owling like the little girl and her father do in the book?" she asked.

Daryl smiled. "As long as we stay within the walls of the campus, sure we can."

"Good," she said, nodding. "I like to do things with you," she said, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Are you mad at Momma, Daryl?" she asked.

Daryl took a deep breath. "I am upset with her but she and I will talk about it when she gets home."

"Will you fight?" asked Lulu.

"No. I promise we won't fight. We'll have a nice long talk and then we will make up," said Daryl, kissing her forehead.

"When you make up will you be my dad?" asked Lulu.

Daryl gulped. "Why are you asking me that, Lulu?"

"Well you're going to live here with us, right? Like a dad does?" she asked.

"I'll be here until your mom gets back. When she comes home I'll go back to the house with Merle and the other hunters," said Daryl.

Lulu looked disappointed. "Oh. I was hoping you'd be my dad. I don't have one. If I got to pick one I'd want you," she said bluntly.

Daryl felt his throat tighten. "Lulu, I'm sorry that you don't know your father. I'm real glad you would pick me, though. I'm just going to be Daryl, not Dad. But I'll still care about you just the same."

Lulu nodded. "Okay," she said, gazing off beyond Daryl's shoulder. Her eyes focused back on his and she said, "I'm glad you're here. I really love you."

Daryl swallowed hard and looked down at her. "Yeah?" he choked out.

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries. "I love you too, baby girl," he whispered before getting up to switch off her lamp. He left her door open a crack and sat down on the couch in silence. Daryl Dixon had never heard nor uttered the words "I love you" to another living soul. During a few rare moments, he thought that Merle would blurt out the phrase, but it never happened. He knew Merle loved him and vice versa, but it was just something they never made it a point to say.

It felt strange hearing it but saying it was like an out of body experience, as if he was watching himself. A smile played at his lips. He knew that he meant it. He heard a quiet knock on the door. He saw Rick through the peephole. He turned the knob and smiled. "Mr. Mayor," he said softly. "I take it you heard about the incident in the cafeteria today?"

Rick looked serious. "I did. But it all worked out okay, right?"

"Sure," said Daryl. "I managed to not get myself or Lulu shot, so that's a plus in my column, you know? What's up?"

"Are the girls both asleep?" asked Rick.

"Yeah."

Rick exhaled sharply. "Daryl, we need to talk about Holly."

Daryl felt his knees turn to jelly. "Did-is she all right?"

Rick set his jaw. "We don't know. Most of the scout team returned about an hour ago. Holly and a handful of others weren't with them. They told me that they were ambushed by a large pack of marauders near a shopping plaza eight miles west of here. The marauders opened fire, killing twenty-six of our people. Holly and her soldiers returned fire and, in the madness, everyone got separated. The group looked for them for nearly a day, but many of them are injured and needed to head back. I'm sorry, Daryl. That's all I know right now."

Daryl fell into a chair and stared at the floor. "Who else is missing?" he whispered.

Rick took a seat next to him. "Four others. All soldiers, including Ian McGrory."

Daryl's eyes wouldn't focus. Suddenly he remembered. "Charlene! What about Charlene Jillson? Did she come back with the group?" he asked.

Rick nodded. "Charlene did make it back safely, yes."

"Thank God," said Daryl, rubbing his temples. It would have hurt Merle beyond all reason if that woman was hurt or killed. He got up and started pacing the room. "I mean, did anyone say anything else?"

Rick shook his head. "No. Nothing. But perhaps tomorrow, after the doctors have looked at everyone, then hopefully we'll hear more. They're all still pretty much in shock."

"Well are we sending out more people to go look for them?" asked Daryl. "We can't just leave them out there. I'll go. I'll take Merle and Tommy and those guys and we can…"

Rick put his hands on Daryl's shoulders. "Daryl, you can't just up and leave. You have two other people to look after now. They need you."

"They need their mother," said Daryl. He ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck this can't be happening," he whispered. "This can't be happening. Dammit, I knew I should have talked to her about going on these missions sooner. But I kept my stupid mouth shut and now she's out there, possibly hurt. Or…you know what I can't even think about that. I can't. Rick what are we gonna do?"

Rick looked down. "I have to deliver bad news to a lot of families tonight. Let me speak with everyone first. I'll come and see you tomorrow morning and we'll make a plan. Sit tight for tonight. I know that's a lot to ask. Can you do that?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, you've got your plate full. We'll talk tomorrow morning."

Daryl saw Rick out and fought the wild urge to put his fist through the wall. He poured himself a whiskey and went out on the terrace to try to calm down. The cool night air caressed his skin. His anger at Holly had been replaced with debilitating worry in a matter of seconds. His stomach knotted at the thought of her being in pain. The only thing that made him feel any better was that Ian McGrory was somewhere out there with her. The young soldier would die to protect her and Daryl knew she stood a better chance with Ian by her side.

Daryl leaned on the railing and gazed at the nearly full moon and it's silvery halo, just like the one in the book he read to Lulu earlier that night. He kept imagining how he would break the news to Lulu and Aria until he had to force himself to stop. Holly's fate was still unknown and he couldn't let fear overtake him. He had to be strong for the kids. That was his only motivation at all. He may not have been their father, but he would step in and do what needed to be done for them no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Evolution Chapter 13

***Hi there! Happy New Year. Let me know what you think. I enjoy any feedback you can offer. Thanks!

Rick splashed cold water on his face and peered at himself in the bathroom mirror. The blackened shade under his eyes mixed with his grey pallor hinted to his lack of sleep. Lori came from behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. He rested his prickly cheek on her hand. "I've had to deliver bad news like that in my career, Lori but…that was an exercise in torture. God, these poor people. They survive the apocalypse only to have their loved ones end up as target practice for desperate raiders."

Lori squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to do that, baby."

"I'm sorry for the families, you know?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Lori steered him towards her and placed her head on his chest. "What's next?" she asked.

He put his arms around her waist and stared ahead blankly. "I have to go down to the medical center to check on the survivors. Then I'll gather everyone in the quad to tell them that their leader is missing and possibly dead. Word spread so fast about her once the scout team arrived at camp. I'll be very surprised if there is not a huge uproar." He breathed softly for a few moments. "And then there's Daryl. I need to go see him and come up with some kind of search and rescue team for the lieutenant and the other missing soldiers."

Lori squeezed him. "Talk to Glenn. I think he's been to that plaza before. He'll know where to look."

Rick nodded. "Yeah. I think I will do that." Rick knew any of the members of the original Atlanta group would gladly rally around Daryl and help out in any way they could. They had all managed to stay close in their new environment. He felt that perhaps it was because of the tight bond they created while trying to survive in the harsh world that remained outside the walls of the campus. Or maybe they simply held on to the familiarity of their original team. That gave him an idea.

At eight in the morning, Daryl opened the front door to Holly's apartment to find a curious sight. All of the members of his original camp stood at his door, with the exception of Carol, who kindly took Carl, Aria and Lulu to her place. Rick stood in the lead. "We're here to do whatever we can to get Holly back here safely," he said.

Despite his intense anxiety, Daryl couldn't help but smile at the faces of the people that he had come to know so well. He was so grateful that they were willing to help get Holly back to camp. Even Shane stood before him, a look of genuine concern on his features. Normally, Daryl would have resisted Shane's help, but he needed all the assistance he could get. "I really appreciate that ya'll," said Daryl, nodding. "Come on in. Merle, Tommy and the Nielson boys are already here."

Soon Holly's apartment was buzzing with activity. Lori tended to Daryl, encouraging him to sit and have a cup of coffee and take a few bites of a waffle, both of which he forced down. The rest devised a rescue plan. Glenn took the brunt of the preparation, along with T-Dog and two of Holly's brothers, Eric and Jim. Tommy also knew the area around the plaza so he offered the occasional tidbit of information. They sat and created maps and calculated the manpower and weaponry needed, along with predicting possible hindrances to their rescue efforts.

Rick sat with Shane, Andrea and Dale to try to come up with a way to tell the residents about Holly's absence in a manner that wouldn't cause pandemonium. Dale wrung his hands and sighed. "These people have been through enough. They need to be assured of their own safety along with the lieutenant's. We really have to try to keep their spirits up and not arouse any suspicion. Alluding to the fact that she may be dead might cause panic."

Andrea nodded. "Rick you should just concentrate on the rescue mission. Let them know that a team is going out to retrieve her and leave it at that."

Dale agreed. "Exactly. Keep it simple. Remember Rick, you are their leader now."

"Well, me and the highest ranking officer in camp," said Rick.

"Who's that?" asked Dale.

"Command Sergeant Major Roger Stanley," stated Rick.

Glenn overheard them and asked, "What's he like?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Skittish as virgin at a prison dance. If he's in charge permanently, we're all fucked."

"Terrific," said Dale under his breath.

Daryl and Merle moved to Holly's bedroom and listened to the activity in the living room. Daryl sat on the bed, nervously chewing the inside of his mouth, his left knee bouncing up and down rapidly. Merle would occasionally go to the bedroom door and observe the others. Every so often, he would come over and pat Daryl on the shoulder and offer an enthusiastic phrase of encouragement such as "looks like they got a good handle on things" or "can't be much longer now before they figure it out."

Daryl would nod absentmindedly and continue to stare off into the distance. He felt utterly useless. He did not know the area where they would be searching for Holly, nor could he give a rousing speech to calm the camp like Rick could. He stood up and threw his arms in the air. "I aint done shit to help," he said miserably.

Merle unfolded his arms and placed his left hand on Daryl's shoulder. "You mean besides taking care of those two little girls and worrying yourself sick? I think you've got enough to do right now Daryl. Let your friends help you. That's why they're your friends. They share the burden. The same way you're taking on all the worryin' for the girls' momma."

Daryl's lashed pointed to the floor. He had made the difficult decision to tell Aria about her mother before Lulu got up. He felt that Aria was old enough to understand what was going on. The young girl had cried softly against Daryl's chest as they stood in her bedroom. They both agreed not to tell Lulu unless it was later confirmed that Holly was dead. The child was simply too young to have to deal with the worry.

Rick came to the bedroom door with Glenn, Eric and Jim. "Daryl, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure," said Daryl, putting his hands in his pockets.

The four men entered the bedroom and shut the door. Rick swallowed. "Glenn, Tommy, Eric and Jim will be accompanying six more soldiers down to the plaza today. They'll be taking armored cars, so if all goes as planned, Holly and Ian and the others will be back in three hours, tops."

Daryl inhaled. "I still think I should go Rick," he started before Merle squeezed his arm.

"Daryl we talked about this several times this morning already. You aint goin, boy," Merle said, not in a threatening way, but softly and sympathetically.

Daryl went to protest before Glenn stepped in. "Daryl I promise, I've been to this place plenty of times with the provisions group. Tommy knows the area very well. Holly's brothers would die trying to find her. We will get her home," he said fervently.

"Daryl, the best possible team is going on this mission," said Rick, quietly. "Just sit tight. I know that's a hell of a lot to ask of you, but we need you to try, okay?"

Daryl scanned the room and saw the worried, bloodshot eyes of Rick and Holly's brothers. It was clear to him that everyone cared about Holly and would go to great lengths for her safety. He had to trust that they would be successful. Besides, he needed to be present for Aria and Lulu. If, God forbid, their mother didn't come home, he would want to be by their side. 'Just a few more hours,' he said to himself. He nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Or I'll try like hell anyway."

"We'll be prayin for you boys," said Merle. "And for the lieutenant and her team, too." Normally Merle would have been the first in line to go on a rescue mission, but he felt a deep need to stay with Daryl. He knew the times when his younger brother sought his guidance the most and this was one of those times. He sat down on the bed while Daryl paced the room. He wanted to say more to console him but nothing would come to mind. Instead he simply shared the worry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The rescue team quickly assembled and pulled out of the gates at eleven in the morning. Residents gathered outside and watched the armored cars rumble away. Daisy sidled next to Shane. Neither made eye contact but spoke softly. "What's the latest?" she asked.

Shane faced forward. "Rescue team is going out to the plaza to get the lieutenant and the other soldiers."

"Who else is among the missing?" she asked.

"The only other name I recognize is Ian McGrory," he said.

"Interesting," said Daisy.

"How the hell is that interesting, Daisy?" Shane whispered harshly. "The kid could be dead and you're fucking fascinated."

"Oh if you only knew," said Daisy. "Who's on the rescue team?"

Shane gritted his teeth. "Two of the LT's brothers. Eric and Jim. Also Tommy the hunter and Glenn from my old camp. There are six other soldiers but I don't know their names."

"How's the boyfriend holding up?" asked Daisy.

"Daryl? He's a wreck but he's keeping it together for the kids. He's been living there with them until the LT comes back. Well, if she comes back," said Shane.

Daisy clucked. "Living there, is he?"

"Just until LT comes back," asserted Shane. "Like I said before."

"Right," said Daisy. "How does he get along with the kids?"

"I don't really know," said Shane. "But I've heard Rick and Carol comment on how tight he is with them."

"Uh huh," said Daisy, leaving a bag on the ground near her feet. "And how did you manage to get into that apartment today?"

"Not that it matters to you, but I can fake concern pretty effectively. Plus Rick has a lot of pull. He got me past the outside guards. And Ian…well he's obviously not there to stop me from gettin' in now is he?"

Daisy chuckled softly. "Nice work Shane. Let me know if anything else comes up."

Shane listened to the click of her heels become softer. He snatched up the bag and headed back to his dorm room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick was set to address the residents at noon. He met Command Sergeant Major Roger Stanley in his office just before his was to proceed to the quad. Rick found him to be a generally pleasant man, but not a natural leader by any means. He was in his late forties, tall and wore glasses. He had a very soft voice that made Rick wonder how he ever fared in boot camp. In fact, Rick couldn't imagine Roger Stanley being able to hold a gun let alone lead a camp of fifteen hundred. "Hi Rick," he said extending his hand. "I think the camp will be glad to hear from you today. I'll walk down with you."

"Will you be speaking to the crowd today as well, sir?" inquired Rick.

"Oh no, no, no," said Stanley, vigorously shaking his head. "I'm not a speech giver."

"Might help to ease people's minds," offered Rick.

"Well that's what you're here for Rick," said Stanley. Rick didn't like the way that sounded. If this man was to be the next possible leader of camp, he couldn't expect Rick to always address the people in times of crisis.

"Okay, well I thought we could talk a little about Lieutenant Greeley before we do gown to the quad. I think you and I should discuss the possibility of…"

CSM Stanley laughed nervously and ushered Rick to the staircase. "Rick let's wait on that, okay? I like to think positively. Don't you? I'm sure Lieutenant Greeley will be back safe and sound before we know it."

Rick flushed. "Sir, how can you be so sure of that? I'm a positive thinker myself, but we have to be realistic here. You could be running this camp soon and…"

Stanley's eyes widened. "Now Rick, is that any way for the head of Civilian Affairs to talk? Before you address this camp, I'd ask that you release some of that negative thinking or else the people could react badly. You possess a lot of power around here, Rick. Wield it wisely," he said, waving his finger.

"All due respect sir, but you behave as if you already have knowledge of Lieutenant Greeley's safety. Do you know something that I don't?" asked Rick. "Or are you really that opposed to having to run this camp that you're actually in denial?"

Stanley stopped at the bottom of the stairs and squinted from the bright sunlight flooding in through the windows. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked, pulling the door open. Rick stared straight ahead at the massive crowd of people. They were remarkably quiet for such a large group. Rick looked at CSM Stanley's eyes and crooked smile and hoped to God that Holly would come home safe. Perhaps her brother Eric's assessment of Stanley wasn't too far from the truth.

Rick walked to a podium and was handed a microphone by a soldier. CSM Stanley took a seat next to another high-ranking officer on the stage to Rick's left. Rick took a deep breath and searched the crowd for a familiar face. The first person he locked eyes with was Shane. Despite their troubles when they first arrived at camp, Shane seemed to do a complete turnaround in the following weeks. He and Rick had even managed to build their relationship back up. The two men smiled at each other. Rick flipped on the microphone. "Good afternoon everyone. I know that the news from our latest scout group has spread quickly but I want to offer the facts to all of you as well as give you a chance to ask any questions. I understand that some of you are grieving. I'm sure many of you are feeling unsure about the future. However, this camp will remain secure no matter what happens. That is a promise I will make to you today," he said. "No matter what the fate of our lieutenant is, this camp will always have the type of leadership that will keep us safe and healthy." He looked over at CSM Stanley. The man avoided eye contact with Rick. Rather, he squinted and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

Rick continued. "Our last scout team suffered injuries from a pack of marauders that they encountered. Twenty-six of our people were shot and killed. Lieutenant Greeley and four other soldiers were separated from the scout team when they returned fire on the marauders in an attempt to protect the rest of the group. They are still at large. A rescue team of ten men, both military and civilian has been sent out to try to retrieve the lieutenant and the soldiers. I expect the team to arrive back at camp by three o'clock this afternoon. It is my sincere hope, as I know it is all of yours that they will all come back safely. It is a distinct pleasure working with the lieutenant. She is an excellent leader. She has two beautiful daughters and a home here. Please keep her and the other soldiers in your thoughts today. Can I answer any questions at this time?"

The crowd lurched forward, hollering questions all at once. Rick had to ask them to settle down and to raise their hands if they had an inquiry. Rick gulped as he saw hundreds of hands raised. However, it didn't matter to him. He needed to answer the people's questions and try to ease their minds. He had to wonder who would ease his when all was said and done. He took the microphone and paced on the stage, pointing to whoever caught his eye.

_~"The marauders. Were they Zach Greeley and his men?"~_

"That is unknown at this time. Some of our returning eyewitnesses assert that Zachary Greeley was not one of the armed marauders, however the men could have been with his crew."

_~"Do you think Lieutenant Greeley and the others have been captured?"~_

"Unfortunately I do not know if that has occurred. I sincerely hope not, but if it has we will take the appropriate measures to get them home."

_~"Were any of the scouts bitten?"~_

"No. We were extremely fortunate that the gunfire did not draw any walkers to our people. From what the surviving scouts tell me, a small band of walkers set upon the marauders, as they were the ones firing weapons. None from our camp was bitten, though. However, there were numerous injuries that required immediate attention by our medical staff. Luckily, none of the injuries of our returning scouts is fatal."

_~"What will happen to our dead?"~_

"There has been some discussion regarding burials. However, I know most of us are reluctant to go back into the woods at this time. The rescue team has been asked to assess the safety of the area surrounding the plaza. If it is deemed unsuitable then we will not be able to go retrieve the bodies of our people."

There was dissonance within the crowd. "How could we not go back?" someone wailed.

"I'll go!" cried another. Cheers of agreement mixed with opposition mingled among the people.

Rick swallowed hard. "Please understand that we only care for the safety of our residents. We want to avoid any additional casualties. If you are considering leaving camp to retrieve bodies, I'd ask you to think about this carefully first. I don't want people running outside of these walls without the facts. Think of your loved ones that are still with us."

_~"If Lieutenant Greeley doesn't return, who will run the camp?"~_

"The camp will be headed by Command Master Sargent Roger Stanley, who is seated to my left. I will continue to run Civilian Affairs."

_~"How are the lieutenant's little girls? Do they know about their mother?"~_

"Lieutenant Greeley's children are quite safe. I can't comment on their knowledge of their mother's status at this time."

_~"Is it true that the hunter Daryl Dixon is living with them at their apartment?"~_

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd. Rick bristled. "I think we can all agree that our main priority is getting our people home. Now is not the time to give in to petty gossip. We need to work together. This camp was started on the principle of unity," he said, looking pointedly at the crowd. Rick took a moment and peered down at his feet. The quad was silent with the exception of a family of sparrows twittering in a nearby oak tree. Rick clenched his jaw. "I would like to offer my sincere condolences to the families who lost someone recently. If you have any additional questions, please get in touch with my office and we will get back to you as soon as possible."

Rick shot Stanley a glare as he left the podium. The man only wrinkled his nose and adjusted his glasses in response.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Another fifty feet up and take a left," instructed Glenn. "Sneak in through the loading dock area. Avoid the parking lot."

Eric gripped the steering wheel of the armored car and did as Glenn instructed. Fortunately, most of the dock doors were open, allowing the rescue team to be able to slip in and out of the various stores.

The four cars parked right next to each other and the group exited. Everyone wore bullet- proof vests with helmets and carried both semi-automatic weapons and handguns with silencers. Eric addressed his team. "Two groups of three and one of four. Maintain constant radio contact. Two groups will start at both ends of the plaza and meet in the middle. The third group will guard the exterior and stand ready for any action. Please call with your location if you get into any trouble. We need to do this fast, boys. This gang could still be here or my sister and the others could be held prisoner. Or they could be dead, as much as it pains me to say it. Just be prepared for the worst."

Glenn and Tommy accompanied Eric and Jim to the right side of the plaza while the one group of three soldiers ran for the far left. The other three soldiers took positions outside. "Stay sharp," warned Jim as the four of them entered the first loading dock door. The warehouse was nearly empty. However, there was a confusing trail of boot prints in the sawdust.

"There," said Eric, pointing at the prints. "They're Army issue."

Glenn looked down. "Could be a lead but Provisions has been here tons of times and they wear the same boots. Plus Z's guys are former Army too. They could have been the source of the prints as well."

Tommy knelt down and squinted at the ground. Suddenly he smiled. "Yeah but guaranteed none of 'em have feet this small," he said, pointing to a noticeably smaller set of prints in the ground. "Those are women's feet for sure."

Glenn observed the prints and tried to find a possible pattern. "Tommy, look," he said. "The prints veer off here and…was she dragging something?"

Tommy stood and followed Glenn's gaze. He soon nodded. "Not something but someone. See this odd outline next to the primary drag marks? That was someone's gun or knife strapped to their hip."

"An injured soldier," surmised Eric.

"There's a pharmacy two stores over. I'll bet she brought him there," said Glenn.

The four of them hustled to the loading dock two sets over. It was a mess of tipped over plastic cases containing shampoo bottles and deodorants. Brushes and cosmetics littered the floor. Some of the cases had dried blood on them. "She was looking for first aid supplies," said Glenn, noting a grey case with bandages and peroxide bottles in it.

"More footprints," declared Tommy, standing at the back door to the store. "Let's head in."

The four men quietly entered the back door. Glenn was happy to see that the red emergency exit lights were still working, as it helped to get his bearings. "Can we use flashlights?" he whispered to Eric.

Eric hesitated. "Yes. We move down each aisle together. Do not separate."

The four of them moved silently through the aisles. Glenn felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. They could see in front of them but that wouldn't mean that a walker couldn't easily ambush them from the sides or rear. He could almost feel a walker's hot, rancid breath on his neck and he fought the scream in his throat. Something grabbed his arm and he spun around, aiming his gun. "Just me," whispered Tommy. Eric and Jim stopped and aimed their flashlight at Tommy. He gestured two aisles to his right. "Movement," he said.

Everyone switched off their flashlights and hid behind the aisle. Soon, Glenn could see the murky outline of a soundless, moving shape. It moved like an owl would in the night. Silent and wraithlike. "Walker?" he whispered to Tommy.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I can't-Do you still see it?"

Glenn, Eric and Jim searched in the murky darkness for the moving form but it was no longer in their line of sight. Glenn tried desperately to detect any sound of movement but it was useless. He held tightly to his gun and felt sweat spill from his forehead and into his eyes. He blinked against the sting and tried to steady his breathing.

All of a sudden, he was blinded by a flashlight and saw the glint of metal just before he heard Tommy being slammed hard in the face. The hunter was knocked unconscious and fell backward, creating a domino effect. He took Glenn and Eric down with him, landing hard on Glenn's legs. As the men struggled to regain their footing, the ghostlike creature hopped over them and rammed the butt of Jim's rifle into his chest. He grunted and pitched back into an end cap. Glenn desperately felt for his flashlight in the dark, while he felt Eric rise up off the ground. Glenn fought with all his strength to get the top half of Tommy's body off his legs. He shimmied under him until he felt Tommy finally stir. The older man groaned and began to sit up, easing some of the weight off of Glenn's legs. Glenn continued to search the ground near him until felt the cool metal of his flashlight. He grasped it tightly and stood up.

Eric wailed as he tried to engage their attacker, but was met with a sharp blow of a rifle butt into his left knee. Glenn was finally able to come to a standing position and he aimed the light towards the direction of the scuffle. Just then, three guns were cocked simultaneously. Glenn flashed the light and his eyes widened. Eric and Jim had their handguns raised to the head of a smaller assailant. She held her gun to Eric's head. Her hair and face were streaked with sweat and dried blood. Purple and yellow bruises lined her arms and chest. Her eyes were desperate, wild and emblazoned with fury. Glenn recognized the small "I" tattoo on her wrist. "Lieutenant Greeley!" he said hoarsely. "It's just us. It's Glenn, Tommy and your brothers. From camp. It's just us."

Holly squinted in the light and peered at both of her brothers. A spark of recognition lit her bloodshot eyes. She quickly lowered her weapon. "Eric. Jimmy," she murmured, her breathing shallow and rapid.

Jim and Eric each placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just us, sis," said Jim, softly.

Glenn watched the woman begin to teeter on shaky legs. He heard her gun fall to the floor. She fell against Eric and placed her head on his chest before she lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Evolution Chapter 14

Glenn got on his knees near Holly. Several attempts to jar her back into a conscious state had failed. However, Glenn's resourcefulness and street smarts meant he had a few tricks up his sleeve at all times. "Here, this should work," he said, soaking a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. He held it under her nose. She sputtered and retracted when the powerful solvent hit her nostrils. She got on her side and dry heaved before finally gathering herself into a seated position.

"Saw stars and then that was it," she croaked.

"Or as we commonly refer to it, you passed out," said Glenn softly. "You okay?"

"Never better," she said, wincing as she tried to stand up.

Jim, Eric and Tommy gave her clearance as she stood on trembling legs. Glenn held her at the elbow. "Lieutenant, where are the rest of your men?"

She started walking to the back of the store near the bathrooms. "It's just me and Ian left. The others…well you'll see," she said gravely.

They entered the back of the store, which contained two restrooms and a break room. The break room door was propped open with a bloody boot. Two lanterns illuminated the surprisingly large room. Just beyond that was a door leading back to the loading dock.

Glenn's eyes widened when Ian McGrory came into view. He lay prone on the floor, as a corpse would. In fact, Glenn thought that perhaps the young man had already passed on, but upon closer observation, he was breathing. His skin was pale and he was drenched in a cold sweat. He had no sheets covering him but Holly had placed a large bag of cotton balls under his head for support. Holly collapsed next to him as Eric and Jim tended to the fallen soldier.

"Ian," whispered Eric. "Hey man, can you wake up for us?"

"He's been in and out for three days," said Holly, taking a cloth and dabbing his head with it. "He is taking in some food, though, which is a good sign. It's only cold soup but it's better than nothing."

"What happened to him?" asked Glenn.

"He took a bullet to the shoulder, but the fall he suffered from the second story is what really did him in. He'd gone up there to get a better vantage point but the marauders had some real good shots on their crew. He got clipped while he was trying to get up on the roof," said Holly.

Glenn watched her as she reached down and touched the young soldier's hand. He thought she appeared to be in some sort of shock. Her body was bruised and beaten; yet she behaved as if she wasn't even in her own body. Her mind was somewhere else, probably suffering from its own injuries.

"Lieutenant," said Glenn. "Do you think he might be paralyzed?"

Holly shivered. "I'm not sure. He's been complaining of tingling in his feet but when I touch them he says he can feel my hands. His upper body seems fine. Well, except of course for the gunshot to his shoulder. I was able to remove the bullet and patch him up as best I could, though. It's the fall that concerns me most." She looked lost in thought for a moment. "God, I haven't even asked you guys about the rest of our people! I take it since you're here some made it back, but how many did we lose?"

"Twenty-six," stated Jim. "Rick Grimes is handling things back at camp. Dealing with the families and all that."

Holly looked devastated. She balled her fists. "This is all my fault. I should never have taken them over here in such a large group. But we had no choice. Our usual route back was blocked by a walker horde. They were feasting on a small troupe of humans and they would have hung around there for a damn week. I didn't want to start firing on them for fear of drawing even more. There were at least two-dozen as it was! We were too far out of the walker free zone. I should have found a better way. My job was to protect them and…" she punched the wall before she put her head in her hands and folded her knees into her chest.

Glenn felt a pang of sympathy for her. The woman rarely showed any chinks in her armor and was clearly distraught over her people. In a small gesture of comfort, he placed his hand on her back and looked down at the floor.

She looked up. "My girls," she said. "How are they?"

"They are doing just fine, sis," said Eric. "Just fine, I promise."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Has anyone told them what's going on?" she asked. "Do they think I'm dead?"

"Only Aria knows. She knew we were coming out to search for you so I don't think she guesses you for dead just yet," said Eric, patting Holly's hand. "Lulu doesn't know anything."

"How did Aria react?" asked Holly. It crushed her to think of her elder daughter at home worrying for her mother's safety. That girl was so good to her, always showing grace under pressure and at such a young age. Holly was so proud of Aria and, in many ways, felt that the girl was a better person in comparison to her mother.

Eric swallowed. "She cried but she's keeping it together for Lulu. She's strong like her momma. She knows how to put on that brave face."

"She does," said Holly, nodding. She wanted to ask after Daryl but held her tongue. Her brother, as per usual, seemed to read her thoughts.

Eric leaned forward. "Daryl was actually the one who sat Aria down and spoke with her."

"Daryl?" asked Holly. She felt excited and relieved at the thought of him stepping in and being there for her family. However, it did surprise her.

"We all felt it best that he be the one. He's got a bond with those girls. They trust him. Aria would have taken the news best from him," said Eric. He didn't dare tell his sister about Daryl staying with the girls just then. That subject would need to be broached once everyone was back safe in camp. However, he knew his sister all too well and knew she must be wondering why Daryl did not accompany him on the rescue mission. "He's with the girls now. He's just hanging out, keeping Lulu busy and Aria's mind off things. Lulu's in seventh heaven, of course."

Holly locked eyes with her brother for a moment and smiled weakly before looking down. "Yes, the girls sure are crazy about him," she said quietly.

Glenn wanted to add that Daryl desperately wanted to come on the rescue mission but he kept that to himself. He thought that he might mention it when there weren't so many people around to hear him.

"Holly, what happened?" asked Eric. "Tell us about when you were attacked."

"We were passing just west of the plaza when the marauders rode up on us in vans, trucks…even horseback. Made enough of a racket to be heard the next state over. They accused us of stealing from them. I tried to explain that we were simply looking for survivors and they freaked. Said we were encroaching on their land, and supplies. Messing with their livelihood, yada yada. We tried to leave peacefully but they saw our weapons and panicked, I guess. They drew on us first, screaming and yelling all this shit. One of 'em had an itchy trigger finger and fired when he saw Ernie Vasquez reach for his pistol. Suddenly all you could hear was 'pop, pop, pop' and people were dropping to the ground. It was chaos after that. People were screaming. The soldiers and I engaged them with our weapons but we were outmanned. I told everyone else to run while the five of us drew the marauders back to the plaza. Ian tried his best to get on to the roof. He'd have taken out most of him had he been able to. That kid could hit any target one handed and blindfolded, you know? He fell right at my feet. I was able to drag him into the loading dock and prop him against the door. When I got back outside, a marauder rode up on his horse and aimed right for me. That horse knocked me from here into next Tuesday. That's where I got all the bruises. I was spitting out teeth when Wilson and Pratt grabbed me and brought me to Ian's side. After that all I heard was gunfire, screams and walkers. It was a mess. I was a little fuzzy at that point but when I came to Wilson and Pratt were back. It was so quiet then. Ian and I were in the loading dock near the break room door. They told me Vasquez took a bullet to the face and that most of the marauders split when the walkers showed up to chow," said Holly. "Wilson and Pratt took out the remaining walkers but spent their handguns. Due to the racket from earlier in the day, we got another set of walkers that came through around nightfall. Fortunately, the climb to the loading dock deterred them from entering the building. They seemed more interested by the parking lot anyway."

"So Wilson and Pratt survived? You said it was just you and Ian left," said Eric.

Holly shook her head. "They were alive but not for long. They were both bitten. They asked me to tie them up and just wait. So that's what I did. I found some zip ties and fixed them to a pole in the loading dock. I tended to Ian while we simply waited. I could tell it was bad news when the fever struck them. Wilson changed first. Poor Pratt, man, he…" Holly broke off and swallowed hard. "He had to listen to me bash Wilsons head in just behind him. We only had our rifles left, but I swear if I could have risked the sounds of gunfire I'd have put Pratt out of his misery right then, but I couldn't. We had to wait three more hours for Pratt. When he changed I put a shovel through his face. It was…" she started before choking on her words. "They're out on the loading dock. They were good men. Brave men. Real soldiers."

Glenn stood up, as did Tommy. "We'll go," said Glenn. "You guys knew them. You shouldn't have to see that." They exited the break room and Glenn fought the vomit in his throat as he looked at the mangled remains of what were once two young, healthy servicemen. "God," he said, his hands trembling. He observed the now purple bite mark on the forearm of one of the men. Glenn thought of Jim, from his old camp. The last time he saw the man he was succumbing to the sickness raging in his body. He was propped up against a tree, his face a mixture of fear, excruciating pain and relief. It was actual relief that his body would no longer be in agony and his mind ravaged by delusions. He wondered if Jim had changed if he could have done what Holly did for her men. Could he drive a shovel into Rick's brain? Or Andrea's or Daryl's? He hoped he'd never have to find out.

Tommy laid a warm hand on his shoulder. "They ain't suffering anymore, Glenn. I guess that's the only way we can think about it."

Glenn nodded and thought about Holly. The last three days were a living nightmare for her. "Yeah. The lieutenant and Ian are the ones suffering now," he said sadly.

"At least they're alive another day to tell their tales," said Tommy. "Let's get back inside."

When they re-entered the break room, Eric was speaking to one of the other teams on the radio. He looked up at Glenn and Tommy. "Walkers in the east parking lot. We need to get Ian secured and head out."

"Agreed," said Glenn. He looked down at Holly's battered body and sunken in eyes. Eric was watching her with deep concern lining his features. "Lieutenant, a lot of us were wondering if the marauders were Z's men," he said.

Holly shook her head. "I don't think so. Some of those guys were good shots but not military as far as I know. None of Z's usual henchmen were present. I didn't see Z either. I mean, it's a possibility, but I just can't be sure."

Glenn watched her for a moment. "Just sit tight with Eric and Jim. Tommy, can you help me with something?"

Jim stood up. "I'll help too."

"Are you sure?" asked Glenn. "The two soldiers are out there."

Jim nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

The three men went back out on to the loading dock. Jim stopped short when he saw the bodies. A small cry escaped his throat. Glenn gave the man a few moments before he spoke. "I'm sorry Jim," he said.

Jim bit his lip and nodded. "Thank you."

"I just need help. I think the cars are too small to fit an entire pallet, which is what we would ideally get Ian out of here on. But we could create a makeshift gurney using boards from the pallets. I just need help breaking them down," said Glenn.

Glenn laid down a pallet and the three men used the blunt force of their feet and legs to break up the wood. Glenn stopped them for a moment and surveyed the results of their efforts. "Too jagged and it will never hold him like that. We need something else. Maybe there's something to pry it open or to slice through it a little cleaner. Anybody see an axe around here?"

Tommy brightened. "Yes, I saw a fire axe laying around here somewhere…oh there it is," said the man, picking up the tool. Glenn laid another pallet down and Tommy raised the heavy tool and brought it down hard onto the wood until the pallet was about a third of its original size. Glenn was pleased with the results. "This is good. Let's see if there's any more zip ties. We don't have sheets so we'll have to use the ties to secure him to the wood."

They worked quickly and brought the gurney into the break room. "Normally I'd advise against moving him because he's got a possible spinal injury. But we don't have a choice," said Glenn. All four men surrounded Ian and lifted him onto the gurney as carefully as they could. The man was unconscious and did not stir. Each took a long zip tie and secured him to the gurney by his hands and feet. Holly watched in silence.

They brought Ian through the door and laid him back down in the loading dock. Glenn touched Tommy's arm. "Now's the time to grab any first aid supplies from these crates." Tommy agreed and lifted one large red crate into his arms.

Eric called the other two teams back to the cars before he and Jim lifted Ian and began to walk to the vehicles. Holly limped to one of the cars and opened the hatch to make room for Ian. She got inside and helped guide the gurney in the back.

The soldiers from the two other teams sprinted back to them. A tall, auburn haired soldier peered into the back of the car at Holly. "LT…riders. Two of them. Coming through the field at a full clip," said a soldier through rapid breaths. "Got a look at 'em through my binoculars. One of 'em is Z."

Holly and Eric exchanged glances. 'No,' she thought, her stomach turning to acid. 'Not now. Please no.' She exited the back of the car and stood next to her brothers. She reached her hand out and a pistol was placed in her palm. She cocked it and the team waited in silence until they heard the rumbling of hooves. In the horizon, two men on horseback came into view. A cloud of dirt, grass and uprooted wildflowers were in their wake as they pounded through the field.

Glenn noted the concerned look that Eric aimed at Holly. "If he wants to see Ian, you know you have to let him Holly,"

She cringed. "Let's hope that's not what this is about."

The riders slowed down to a trot as they got to the parking lot. Glenn could feel the sting of tension as he held tightly to his rifle. The two men stopped their animals ten feet from the team. One was a very young man, possibly only twenty. He had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

The other man was in his thirties. Glenn had to do a double take when he saw him because he looked so remarkably similar to Shane Walsh. This man shared Shane's dark hair and eyes, tanned complexion and muscular stature. He even had the same prominent nose and penetrating stare. The only subtle physical differences that Glenn could discern was that the man had larger eyes and fuller lips. Without words he hopped off his horse and strode confidently over to Holly, completely ignoring the eleven guns trained on him.

Holly's hazel eyes blazed, appearing even fiercer when combined with her bloodstained face. "What do you want, Zach?"

He folded his arms. "You've looked better," he said quietly.

"I've felt better," she said.

"Did your men do this?" Tommy asked bluntly.

Z turned to Tommy. "A little far from your usual hunting grounds, aren't you Tommy?" he said, looking the man up and down. He turned back to Holly. "My men had nothing to do with this. We might be thorns in your side but we're not just going to shoot your people in cold blood."

"Then how'd you know that's what happened then?" Jim asked, with raised eyebrows.

"I can answer that," said Holly. "He's got spies in camp. I'm sure he's heard a few versions of the same story already."

Z grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it if you have gossips in your camp. Plus, look at me. I just have one of those faces. People get in line to tell me things."

"Yeah, after they get a little incentive," said Holly. "Still paying your snitches with booze and oxycontin?"

"Well the oxy's in short supply these days, you know?" He ran his fingers through his short cropped hair and bit his lip.

"I asked you what you wanted," said Holly.

Z looked over her shoulder into the back of the car. "What do we have back here?" he asked, going to move past her.

She laid a hand on his chest and blocked him. She tried her best to soften her voice. "Just an injured soldier. He's going back to camp to get treated."

His eyes got dark and he swatted her hand away. "WHICH soldier?" he asked.

Eric came and stood by his side. He looked at Holly helplessly. "It's Ian, Z."

Z swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. When he raised his head again, he looked sullenly at Holly. "How bad?"

Eric went to respond but Z interrupted him. "I want to hear it from her," he said, looking back at Holly. "How bad?"

Holly bit her lip. "Bullet wound to his left shoulder. He had a rough fall. We won't know exactly how bad until we get him back to camp."

"Is he conscious?" asked Z.

"In and out," said Holly. "I took care of him as best as I could. He took soup and water. I…"

"Yeah you did a great job taking care of him. It's because of you that he's lying in the back of that car, half dead. Because he had to follow you everywhere like a little puppy. Turning his back on his own fucking brother for you," said Z.

Holly backhanded him in his lip. "You shouldn't have the right to call him your brother! You've done nothing but piss on that kid since he was born. Now you want to come back here and make end of life decisions for him? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Z wiped the blood from his mouth. He managed to remain calm despite his deep desire to hit her back. "Did I hit a nerve, sweetie?" he asked.

"Wait. Brother?" asked Glenn, looking between Holly and Z.

Z snickered. "Yeah. For those of you just tuning in, Ian's my brother. Well, half brother but he's my blood just the same, as much as Holly tries to pretend otherwise."

"You care nothing about him!" screamed Holly. "You never have."

"You're missing the point here, darling. He's MY kin, not yours. If he's dying then I need to be by his side. I don't care how much you argue and scream and take swings at me. The truth of the matter is, I'm family. Plain and simple," said Z. He got really close to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And I'll be ridin' in the back of this car with him…straight into camp."

Eric gritted his teeth and glared at Z. "Holly can I speak with you please?"

Holly exhaled and took a few steps away from the car. Z promptly got into the back with Ian. Glenn followed Eric and Holly. She folded her arms and Glenn could see she was having considerable trouble holding back tears. "Dammit," she whispered harshly.

Eric laid a hand on her shoulder. "Holly, look I know you would rather go skydiving without a parachute than let Z at Ian or into camp, but, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. He's his blood. If that kid is dying you can't keep his older brother from him, no matter how much of an asshole he is. If you weren't around would you want someone keeping Aria from making life or death decisions about Lulu, or God forbid, keep her from paying her last respects?"

"Zach's got no plans to pay his respects to Ian. He's gleefully using him as a bargaining tool to get back into camp. While he's there he's going to ingratiate himself into the worst possible places and groups. It's a power play, Eric. He's not the sad, grieving brother that he's pretending to be," said Holly.

"Lieutenant," started Glenn.

"Wait, Glenn, don't. I know you're going to tell me what the right thing to do is, and I have to disagree. I started dating Zach when I was fifteen years old. His dad had died the year before and his mother met a new man. They married quickly. I was at the hospital the day Ian was born. That kid was like the light of my life. Meanwhile Zach was nothing but pissed that his mother remarried after his father died. He's always resented Ian, and I've always loved him like he was my own kid brother. After Zach had his meltdown and left camp, Ian stayed loyal to me and to my girls. His nieces. Why do you think he's always posted outside my door? It's his way of being there to protect us if need be. I'm probably going to lose him and not to mention I've had the three shittiest days I've had in awhile, so I can't believe I have to stand here and discuss this matter at all." She shook her head bitterly.

The three of them stood in silence. Glenn sighed. "How do we bring Z to camp and still keep a close eye on him?"

Eric scoffed. "Handcuff him to Ian's bed, I suppose."

Holly clapped Eric on the back. "That's exactly what we're going to do," said Holly. "I will not have him running all over camp. I can just picture him showing up at the apartment to see Aria, pretending to father of the goddamn year. Well bullshit, not going to happen. If he truly wants to be with Ian so bad, then we'll make sure that he's right by his brother's side at all times. He'll get an escort to the bathroom and have his meals delivered to him. See how he likes that," she said stalking back to the car.

Eric shook his head. "Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know Daryl to have a bad temper?"

Glenn raised an eyebrow. "More of a quick temper. I wouldn't say 'bad', per se. Why do you ask?"

"I just know to expect the unexpected where Z is concerned. If he's coming back to camp there could be fireworks," said Eric. "Z may already know about Daryl and he's very crafty when he wants to be. I'd hate to see a confrontation occur."

Glenn rubbed his temples. He knew how much Daryl cared for the Greeley girls and he fiercely defended anyone that he felt was a friend or family member. And then, of course, there was Merle. Glenn had a feeling that if anyone laid a finger on Daryl, then Merle would make sure they lived to regret it. If Daryl and Z ever ended up in the same room it could spell disaster. He looked at Eric. "Then we're going to have to make sure that Z stays put. Period."

Eric lowered his rifle and the two began to walk back to the cars. "Easier said than done."


	15. Chapter 15

Evolution Chapter 15

Just after four in the afternoon, Daryl jumped when he heard the knock at his door. He caught his breath when he saw Rick standing on the other side. "Hey man," he said, looking back at Aria and Lulu on the couch. "Any word yet?" he whispered.

Rick motioned for Daryl to come out in the hall. Daryl held his breath as Rick filled him in on the recent events. "I just got word that Holly and Ian McGrory were driven into the front gates. Both alive."

Daryl exhaled and bent down to hold his knees. "Shit that's the best news I've heard all day. When can I see her? Is she hurt?"

"I honestly don't know any more details besides that they're here. I'm heading over to the medical center now. Why don't you come with me?" asked Rick.

Daryl nodded. "I'm not going to tell the girls just yet," he said. "Gimme a minute." He walked back into the apartment and asked Aria to watch Lulu while making a generic excuse for having to leave with Rick. He hoped Aria wasn't suspicious and he tried to hide his excitement and anxiety over seeing Holly alive again.

The outside air was brisk and tore through the quad. Daryl could hear the wind whistling in his ears but he was impervious to any outside sensations. His mind was filled with thoughts of seeing her again. What would he say? Could he admit how worried he'd been or try to be strong? Her absence was, in reality, a little under two weeks but it felt like a lifetime had passed since he last spoke with her.

Rick sensed Daryl's nervousness and quickened his stride to a near jog. As they entered the medical center, they had to fight their way through the crowd of people who wanted to see proof that their leader was in fact still alive. Armed officers steered people out of Rick and Daryl's path. Just as they cleared the crowd, Daryl felt a large, meaty hand tighten around his bicep. He spun around to see his brother Merle, looking concerned. "We need to go outside. Now."

Daryl resisted. "Hell no, Merle I've been waiting to see her, lemme go!"

Merle swung around behind him and used his the force from his right thigh and hip to push Daryl back outside. "Don't you make a goddamn scene," Merle said through gritted teeth.

Daryl reluctantly exited the building and raised his arms in frustration at his brother. "Better have a good reason for dragging me back out here. What the hell is wrong now?"

Merle guided Daryl twenty yards to the wall near the library. "I knew you'd be down here in two shakes once they drove 'em in so I waited for you."

"Did you see her?" asked Daryl.

Merle nodded. "She's alright but she ain't her usual pretty self, my boy. Covered in bruises and cuts. But she walked in on her own. Ian's a lot worse."

"What?" asked Daryl, his stomach twisted in a knot. "How bad?"

"They don't know if he'll make it. He was unconscious when they pulled him out of the car on a homemade stretcher," said Merle. "Glenn told me on the way in that the kid fell. If he wakes up, they don't know if he'll walk again."

Daryl sat down and folded his knees into his chest. He felt like he'd been punched. Holly being injured was one thing. At least she was alive despite the injuries she suffered. However Ian's life hanging in the balance frightened him. The young man was very important to Holly and the girls and Daryl had grown to trust him and like him very much. It would be a devastating loss to all those that knew him well. "Oh man," was all he could muster before looking down. After collecting himself he stood up. "Thanks for letting me know what to expect. I best be getting in there now."

As he pushed off the wall of the library, Merle placed his hand over Daryl's chest. "Daryl you can't go in there right now."

"Merle, I might be your little brother but the last time I checked I was grown. I can handle it," he asserted.

Merle sighed. "Z's inside. Glenn didn't get a chance to tell me much but apparently he showed up as they were leaving the plaza. Glenn didn't say why."

Daryl cringed. "Shit. Yeah. Yeah, that's right I didn't even think about Z." Daryl looked at Merle and ran his fingers through his hair. "Z and Ian are half brothers. I suspect he's here to be with the kid. That must mean it's real bad for Ian."

"Brothers?" hissed Merle, his eyes like pie plates. "How long have you known about this?"

Daryl shrugged. "Geez I don't know Merle. Holly brought it up one night way back when. The girls kept calling him Uncle and LT explained."

"Boy, I sometimes wonder about you, I really do. That kid could have easily been a goddamn spy for his brother! You've been hangin around there for over two months now! What the fuck Daryl? Knowing this I'm surprised that we haven't had our damn throats slit while out hunting!"

Daryl shook his head. "Merle, Ian wanted nothing to do with Z. He's loyal to Holly, and he always will be if the poor kid makes it. I've been over all this with her already. You don't think I asked these questions or had these concerns before? I'm not a complete idiot!"

"Yeah well you're something, all right. Really somethin'." Merle leaned against the wall and scoffed.

"Look, if Ian was a spy, how would Z know that he was at the plaza? If the kid is unconscious he aint givin away any secrets," said Daryl.

"You think he would be that assholes only spy? Now you just sound as dumb as you look," said Merle.

Daryl set his jaw. "Look, I don't know what end is up right now Merle. The last thing I want to do is fight with you. I just want to go inside and…"

"Daryl Dixon, if I have to tell you one more time that you aint goin inside, I will hog tie you and carry you through this quad in front of everyone in this camp, don't make me prove it," said Merle, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The hell you are!" spat Daryl, trying to push his way past his brother. He backed up two steps when Merle pushed back. He kicked up dirt in frustration and peered beyond his brother's massive shoulder at the small crowd that was watching the Dixon brothers about twenty yards away. "What the hell? What's with the hairy eyeball we're gettin'?" asked Daryl, nodding in their direction.

Merle turned to see a dozen people staring and whispering, presumably about them. He turned back to Daryl. "Don't you see that people in this camp have their eyes on you at all times? Rick told me that people were asking about you living at LT's during the conference in the quad today."

"What? These people aint got anything better to do than gossip about me?" asked Daryl.

"Apparently not, dummy."

"Why? A redneck with a GED aint exactly the Time Magazine Person of the Year," said Daryl, sulkily.

"Look," said Merle, sighing. "People like stuff that they used to be able to enjoy before the walkers took over, you know? The fluff shit. Before this, it was American Idol and that Lindsay Lohan chick or whatever. People like gossip. They want a little drama. Can't blame 'em. We really don't have much in the way of entertainment anymore. So here we've got a leader of a large camp, a woman mind you, who has a nut job for an ex-husband that enjoys spying on her every move. Then, a young hunter moves to camp and soon he and the woman lieutenant are spending lots of time together. Next thing you know, the crazy ex-hubby's brother suffers and accident, bringing said ex back to camp. Now everyone's just itching to find out what happens when the ex-husband and the hunter come face to face. You get where I'm goin' with this, Daryl? Or are you as stupid as you are stubborn?"

Daryl leaned against the wall. "Yeah. If I go running in there I may as well paint a target on my back. I get it." He groaned and bit his fingernails. "I'll just head back to the apartment and wait for her, I guess. I can give the good news to the girls."

"Well what do you know?" said Merle. "There's actually something going on back in that gray matter after all," he said knocking on Daryl's forehead softly. "I'll stay here and get any more info that I can. Maybe LT will be out of there soon."

"Yeah. Maybe," said Daryl. Before he turned to go he gave his brother a look that said 'Thanks for knowing my stubborn ass well enough to stop me from doing something idiotic.'

Merle noted the expression and nodded. "You're welcome."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick entered Ian's hospital room and raised his eyebrows at what he saw. Ian lay prone and unconscious in his bed. A dark haired man sat handcuffed to a chair just next to him. Holly sat in an opposing chair, glaring at the handcuffed man. An armed guard stood with his rifle against his chest, just on the other side of the bed. "Hey," he said, going to Holly's side. "Glad you're back."

Holly stood and fought the urge to hug Rick, knowing that she was under Z's watchful eye. Instead she offered a brave smile. "Hey Rick. Glad to be here," she said hoarsely.

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and looked between Ian and Z. The man offered Rick a cocky grin and a wave. "Hi there…Rick, is it?"

Holly gritted her teeth. "Rick Grimes this is Zach Greeley. He's Ian's brother and just here to be with him."

"I'd shake your hand, Rick, but my right hand is busy and not with anything fun I'm sorry to say. I'm also Holly's ex-squeeze and the father of…well I'm Aria's father anyway. I notice she failed to mention that during my introduction," he said, smirking.

Rick pursed his lips and gave a terse nod of acknowledgement. "Mr. Greeley."

"So proper, this one," said Z, looking amused. "Holly I didn't realize you had a new man in your life. Congrats. I really mean that, darling."

"Save it Zach. Rick is the head of Civilian Affairs here at camp. He's just checking on Ian," said Holly, going into the hallway to get Rick a chair.

"Civilian Affairs?" asked Zach. "Nice gig. Must be fun dealing with all of the people who mooch off the electricity, food and clean water without giving much back," he said.

Rick scowled. "I think you have a bit of a skewed view of what people are like around here."

Z looked Rick up and down. "So you and Holly work closely, do you?" Z asked with raised eyebrows.

Rick ignored the question and thanked Holly when she returned with a seat. "So," he said, looking at the handcuffs. "Um…?"

Holly sat down and crossed her legs. "As you already know, Zach has a history of causing trouble in camp. So, in order to be with his brother, we've given him appropriate accommodations. He is to stay handcuffed to that chair, and at bedtime, handcuffed to his cot. Private Hanson over there will be making sure he doesn't leave this room unless he needs to use the restroom." Rick noted that the soldier shifted his gun an inch higher as Holly mentioned that.

"Yep. I'm on lockdown. Not that I mind being handcuffed. Well you remember, Holly," he said biting his lower lip. He looked deviously in Rick's direction. "Rick she used to do this thing called the…"

"Rick let's continue our conversation in the hall shall we?" asked Holly, standing up.

Rick followed her into an empty room, rubbing his temples. "Well, he's a handful. How long were you married?"

"Too long," said Holly. She softened and embraced Rick. "Thank you so much for taking care of things. I know Stanley didn't do too much in the way of leading during my absence."

Rick squeezed her tightly before pulling away. "I do my best but you've got quite a following around here. I think everyone was very relieved to see you this afternoon. Stanley, yeah, he's a piece of work."

"You noticed that too?" Holly joked. "He's an okay guy but between you and me he's a first class wimp."

"I learned that the hard way. Tell me about Ian. What did the doctor say?" asked Rick.

Holly watched Rick for a few moments before looking down at her feet. Her eyes welled up before she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she said, turning away from him. "It's just been a really tough few days."

"Of course," said Rick, softly. "I wouldn't wish what you've been through on anybody."

He watched her collect herself before she turned back around. "Um, well the doctor wants to monitor him over several days. His vitals are actually good. We just need him to wake up and join the world again. Then we'll really get a sense of what we're dealing with. That is, if he wakes up."

He observed her, not really knowing what to say. He blurted out, "Daryl was with me on the way in. Merle grabbed him, and now I realize why. I'm grateful he and Z didn't get a chance to meet."

Holly brightened upon hearing Daryl's name. "Me too. That would've been disastrous to say the least. I assume because of his reaction to you that he doesn't know about Daryl, but you never know. He's very smart, which means he excels at playing dumb."

"When do you think you'll be going back to the apartment? Everyone's anxious to see you. I'm sure Daryl has gone back to tell the girls that you're home."

Holly smiled. "I'll walk back with you. I just need to try to clean up first. I look like the bride of Frankenstein AFTER she got hit by a garbage truck."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick knocked on the apartment door and peeked his head in. "You guys order a lieutenant?" he asked smiling. Holly walked in after him.

Lulu and Aria ran past Rick to get to Holly. "Momma!" screamed Lulu joyfully. Holly winced as she raised the child in her arms. Lulu touched Holly's bruised face. "Momma you have so many boo boos! What happened?"

"Oh, Mom had an argument with a horse and the horse won," said Holly, kissing the little girl on the head. She held Aria against her as the three girls stayed locked in an embrace.

Daryl watched from the dining room, assessing the extent of her injuries. She had obviously tried to clean herself up before coming home. Her hair was brushed and pulled back and her wounds had been treated. Daryl noted the abundant bruises and areas where she had received stitches. She looked battered and it made him feel sick to his stomach. Lulu was too excited to see her mother but Aria was clearly distressed over her mother's appearance. The young girl stared at Holly with wide, unbelieving eyes. She looked back at Daryl for support.

He stepped forward as Holly put Lulu down. "Hey," he said quietly, plunging his hands into his pockets. His first impulse was to wrap his arms around her but something was stopping him. Perhaps it was because they were not alone and he felt uncomfortable showing such emotion in front of others. Or maybe he was apprehensive about discussing how he'd moved in with the girls during her absence. In any case, it wasn't at all the way he'd imagined greeting her.

She noted his discomfort and turned to Rick. "Hey Rick, is Carl around? I'm wondering if the girls would like to go outside with him for a little while."

Rick smiled. "I'll bet he'd be happy to use any excuse to get out of doing homework. Come on girls."

Aria grabbed jackets and put one on Lulu. The little girl looked up at Daryl and Holly. "Are you guys going to have a talk?" asked Lulu.

Holly giggled. "Yes, but just a quick one. Then," she said, going over and kissing her daughter on the cheek. "We're gonna have some dinner together. How does that sound?"

Lulu wrapped her arms around Holly's neck. "I missed you so much Momma."

"I missed you too my baby," she whispered, reaching for Aria's hand. "Both of you."

"And you missed Daryl too, right?" asked Lulu.

Holly looked back at Daryl and smiled. "I certainly did. I missed him very much."

The girls made their way outside with Rick and Carl. Daryl watched her as she walked around the house as if she were shopping at a department store. She folded her arms with a look of mild amusement on her face. He'd missed that mischievous look she'd get with him. "Hmmm," was all she said as she passed by the clean kitchen counter.

"Hmmm?" said Daryl. "What's with the hmmm? You see something interesting?"

She walked into the bedroom and noted a hastily made bed and a duffel bag full of clothing nearby. She opened up the closet and nodded when she saw the crossbow resting on an upper shelf. Looking over at the bed she said, "Pretty comfy, right? I mean for a campus apartment bed it does the job. Sleep well on it?"

Daryl sputtered and put his hands on his hips. "Well, uh, it's um…yeah its pretty comfortable. Although, to be honest, I didn't get to sleep on it much. I was mostly up worrying. How did you know I was staying here? Eric told me he was going to let me break the news to you."

"Yeah well big bad Eric broke down on the ride back to camp. He said he liked you too much to, I believe his term was 'feed you to the wolves'. Am I really that bad?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Wait a second. You're not mad? Why do I feel like I'm being tricked? Am I being tricked? Are you really pissed and are going to send me back to Merle with a busted lip?" he asked.

She playfully put up her fists and smiled. "Why? You're not scared are you?"

Daryl's mouth twisted into a grin. "Hell no woman. I'm from Georgia AND I'm a Dixon. If I could survive my family, some Army lieutenant ain't much to worry about. Shit."

She put her hands down and sat on the bed. "Look MAYBE, and I stress the maybe part, I would have been pissed a few weeks ago. But things are very different now." She took his hand and he sat down next to her on the bed. He could feel her hand trembling so he gave it a reassuring squeeze. They sat in silence for a few moments before she continued. "Eric told me the reasons why you were so upset with me and why you took the girls. I mean I wish had an argument for it, but I don't. You're right. If I'd only been home with my babies instead of…" she started to get that tickle in her throat again.

Daryl moved closer to her and nuzzled into her neck, thinking about how Lulu told him her mother never cried. "Say what you've got to say LT. Come on now. You know me, when I'm upset half the state of Georgia knows it. Just get it out for once. It'll make you feel better."

Holly took a deep breath and pressed on. "I failed my people," she said, shaking her head. "And I've almost failed my kids. I insisted on going out for survivors and look where it's led our camp. We've got twenty-six civilians and three soldiers dead. God, and poor Ian. I love that kid so much and he's only lying in a hospital bed because of me."

"You can't blame yourself, you know that. It'll drive you half crazy."

"It's blood on my hands. All of it. It's just that we have such a good life here, you know? I kept searching for survivors because I wanted all the people stuck living outside of these walls to have the same chance as we all do. I want everyone to live in safety. I mean, you remember what its like out there, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course," said Daryl. "I won't soon forget either. Half starved, scared all the time, worrying about everyone else, trying to avoid a death sentence."

"That's exactly why we search for survivors. What if we hadn't been out that morning two months ago? We'd never have found your group."

"I see your point, I really do, but why do you have to go on these missions? Your place is here, safe with all of us," said Daryl.

"That's just it," she said. "I felt like if I was always here, enjoying all of the amenities that we have that I'd forget what it was really like out there. I was afraid I'd stop caring."

He stroked her back gently and gazed at her. "But you need to remember the people you've already got. Everyone in camp was really worried about you. They need a leader and they need her here. I know you won't forget what it's like out there. I'm sure we'll have teams that will go out and search for survivors from time to time. I just think that is a job best left for others. Take care of your people here," he said, kissing her cheek and neck. "And maybe some of us can return the favor, you know?"

Holly turned and wrapped her arms around Daryl and pressed her face into his neck. He continued to caress her back as he felt her body begin to relax. To his complete surprise he began to feel warm, fresh tears on his shoulder. Holly soon fell into a wave of sobs against him.

It was a massive relief for her to be able to cry. It was extremely rare for her to succumb to tears. Most times, she'd wait until she was in the privacy of the shower or late at night while in bed to allow the sadness and frustration to wash over her. She couldn't cry in front of any of her people. What kind of an authority figure would burst into tears like that? It was the same line of thought in her home. She was supposed to be the one soothing her daughters' fears, not the other way around. However, in Daryl she had a companion that she could trust to share such hidden parts of herself. He was a good man and had proven to be a better friend. Holly was so grateful to him at that moment. "Thank you," she said, squeezing him tightly. "For everything you've done."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm really glad you're home. We're gonna deal with this together okay?"

"Yes," she said. "Daryl," she said, wiping her tears away. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Merle filled me in on Z," he said. "Just another thing we'll tackle together. Let's just forget it for the night, okay?"

She exhaled and lay on her back. "I feel so much better, you don't even know."

He lay on his side next to her. "Good. I'm glad. Me too."

"I just wish I looked better. Be honest, I'm quite grotesque, aren't I?" she asked.

He tried not to laugh. "Nothin' a paper bag can't fix," he said shrugging.

"Daryl Dixon!"

"Naw, I'm serious, we'll cut out holes for the eyes and mouth. You can even eat dinner with it on. Just slide some peas or something in the little mouth hole," he said giggling.

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Will you stay over tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, then we're REALLY gonna need that paper bag, girl."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm serious you goofball. Stay in my bed and I'll sleep with Lulu. I just want you here. More like need you here. Please?"

Daryl looked at her hazel eyes and marveled at how they outshone a sea of cuts and bruises. He couldn't wait to tell her how Lulu told him she loved him or about the comedy of errors that took place as he was trying to get the little girl out of school. There was just so much for them to talk about and experience. His heart swelled and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She took his face in her hands returned the kiss, slipping her tongue in his soft mouth. Daryl felt his pulse quicken. She sucked his lower lip and nibbled his chin before looking back up at him. "Still want that paper bag?" she whispered.

He giggled and went to kiss her again just as the front door opened. "Momma! Daryl!" called Lulu.

Daryl quickly stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "Come on, ugly. Let's eat."


	16. Chapter 16

Evolution Chapter 16

"Well that was a fabulous yarn Daryl. I do so enjoy a good story, especially one rooted in reality," said Mason, lying on his back, gazing into the azure sky above. His eyes twinkled with amusement as they followed white wispy clouds. "And, of course, I am pleased to hear that Lieutenant Greeley made it home safely."

Daryl chuckled at the childlike glee painted on Mason's face. With all of the commotion and transition following Holly and Ian's return, it was a full week before Daryl realized that he had not left camp for a hunt or for a visit with Mason. He didn't expect Mason to react with such enthusiasm as he regaled the hybrid on all of his recent adventures at camp. "Yeah well I'm glad you liked it so much because Merle's gonna kill me when he finds out that I snuck out alone on a Saturday just to come see you," said Daryl. He fussed over his crossbow, which sat across his legs.

Mason sat up. "I hope that I have not caused a problem between you and Merle. Have I?"

Daryl shook his head. "No. It was my choice to leave camp; therefore it will be my ass that gets the beat down. I just wanted to make sure that you knew everything was okay. I mean we've never gone a whole week without talking before and I thought maybe you'd…well, that you'd be kinda worried about me or somethin'." He looked at Mason expectantly, hoping the hybrid would do or say something to dispel the notion that those of his kind lacked emotion.

Mason locked eyes with Daryl briefly before turning his gaze downward. "I was curious as to your whereabouts. On Thursday, I saw three does that would have made you quite happy to acquire for camp. And Friday I saw a large group of turkeys. I have some fascinating facts about turkeys. For instance, did you know that they are so skittish that it is possible for them to have heart attacks from fear?" He laughed to himself. "Kind of makes the term "scaredy cat" a bit erroneous, doesn't it?"

Daryl scrunched his nose. "That depends, what the hell does erroneous mean?"

Mason looked thoughtful. "Well, in Daryl terms it means that it's a crock of shit."

Daryl nodded. "What other mindblowers do you have about turkeys?"

Mason became excited that Daryl was showing interest for his chosen topic. He stood up. "Well, there was a dance called the Turkey Trot that was popular in the early 1900's. Stand up, I'll show you how to do it," he said excitedly.

Daryl looked around. "Good thing it's just us out here, man." He stood up and sighed. "Alright Mason, let's see the Turkey Trot," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

Mason went to grab Daryl and he backed away. "Whoa time out! This is a partner dance?" asked Daryl, with raised eyebrows.

"Of course," said Mason. "Now I understand as a male of your species it is imperative to always demonstrate your masculinity so I'm happy to let you lead."

Daryl scratched his head, noting the distinct excitement Mason was exhibiting over a simple dance. He didn't want to disappoint the hybrid. He shrugged. "Ah, what the hell, right? You only live once. But Mason, you will not tell Merle or anyone else about this, you hear?"

"Agreed!" said Mason placing his left hand on Daryl's shoulder and taking his right hand. "Okay, now you have to put your hand on my waist."

Daryl groaned. "Oh come on man, this is friggin' weird. Ugh. Okay," he said, begrudgingly placing his hand on Mason's waist.

"Okay so it starts with four hops on one leg then four on the other," he said. Daryl followed instructions. "Then you move your legs like a male turkey, you see?" said Mason, moving his legs in a jerky pattern. Daryl followed suit, and soon the two of them were turkey trotting in the Georgia woods.

As they moved Daryl thought of how ridiculous two grown men partner dancing in the woods must look. He started to chuckle, which graduated into hearty laughter. Soon, he was doubled over in hysterics. Mason stood close by and watched Daryl with much interest. Daryl looked up at his dance partner and noted the tiniest hint of a smile. He slapped Mason on the shoulder. "Yep. Nothing better to boost a guys macho factor than doing the fucking turkey trot with another dude."

Suddenly Mason's brow furrowed and he looked quite serious. Daryl playfully punched his arm. "Aw, come on man I was just kiddin ya. I…"

"No that's not it, Daryl," said Mason. "It's your brother. I caught his scent. He's likely out looking for you. The smell is coming from that direction," he said, pointing.

Daryl picked up his crossbow. "I'd better get my ass outta here then. If I'm gonna have a showdown with Merle, I'd rather it be back at camp. That way I can be as close to the medical center as possible. Good seein you, though. I'll be back out soon."

"Yes, since your regular pattern of hunting brings you to the woods on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, then I will assume that you will be back out here on Monday," said Mason, nodding.

Suddenly, the two of them could hear Merle bellowing Daryl's name from a distance. "Jesus, nothing like bein quiet Merle. God."

"I'll distract him," said Mason. "If you head over this hill and follow the creek it will bring you over to the South wall of the camp."

"Sounds good," said Daryl. "Mason, you ain't seen me today, okay?"

"I don't see the purpose of dishonesty, especially if Merle already knows you left camp. It might behoove you to…"

"Mason, trust me. When it comes to Merle, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I don't want him comin' down on you for somethin' I did. Just lie for now, please? I'll deal with him later."

The hybrid studied Daryl's clear blue eyes. He shifted on his feet. "Since it is you asking a favor of me, I will comply."

Daryl mouthed a 'thank you' to the hybrid before retreating over the hill. Mason clasped his hands behind his back and turned around just as Merle entered the clearing. His face was scarlet, moist with sweat and full of fury.

"Merle!" said Mason cheerfully. "What a pleasant surprise. I must ask why you are not with a partner. I was under the impression that you needed to travel in pairs. And isn't this one of your days off?"

Merle approached Mason with such speed that the hybrid was rather unsure of the large man's intentions. To be on the safe side, he quickly jumped into a nearby tree and settled onto a sturdy branch.

"That's right boy, you'd best find minimum safe distance because once I get my hands on you, I'm gonna throttle ya!" called Merle from below.

"You've caught me quite off guard, Merle," said Mason, calmly. "What is it that I've done to attract your ire?"

"You know full well why I'm pissed Mason. Where is Daryl?" Merle growled.

"How funny you should mention Daryl, I was just thinking of him myself and…"

Merle pulled out his pistol and cocked it. Mason, always one step ahead, swiftly began moving from tree to tree, effectively disguising himself. This only angered Merle even more. "You know what Mason? How 'bout I just start shooting right up into these trees? That'll get your slippery ass down here! Whatcha think about that?"

"I don't find that method synonymous with having a polite conversation, Merle. Your volume level alone is enough to begin attracting the undead creatures. Imagine what would happen if you began discharging a firearm. Besides, between you not knowing my exact location, along with the rate of speed with which I can move, the odds of hitting me with a bullet are not in your favor. I also heal quite rapidly, so a bullet wound would not be of much consequence to me," said Mason.

"How about a bullet to your head? Can you heal quick from that, asshole?" asked Merle.

"I am not aware of the results of such an occurrence," said Mason.

"Wanna do a field test?" asked Merle.

Mason remained quiet for a few moments, while Merle paced the ground below. After a few minutes, Mason could detect that Merle's heart rate was declining, as was his blood pressure. "Merle, I'm sensing that you have relaxed to a level more indicative of an individual ready to engage in a calm discussion. I would like to join you down below now. May I do this please?"

Merle shook his head and shrugged. "Fine come on down ya pain in the ass."

Mason made the nearly thirty-foot jump look remarkably simple. He landed on the forest floor with minimal sound. Merle eyed him with disdain. "Where is my brother?"

Mason cocked his head to side. "I do not know."

Merle walked closer to him. "Are you sure about that Mason?"

"Absolutely. At this current moment…I do not know Daryl's whereabouts." He even added the human habit of shrugging his shoulders for the purpose of illustrating the fact that he did now know something.

Merle raised an eyebrow. "Mason, I know you and Daryl have a special relationship. I mean, I'll never understand why a redneck and a genius that can dodge bullets would be buddies, but whatever rings your bell."

Mason watched Merle intently. "I can tell that what you just said is a preface to something more important."

"Yeah. Yeah it is," said Merle. He found a large rock and sat down. He groaned as his body settled.

"Are you experiencing pain Merle?" asked Mason, watching Merle's every move.

"Eh, just getting old is all." He removed a flask from his vest pocket and took a long pull. He pushed it towards Mason. "Want some?"

"What is it?"

"Whiskey."

"I don't typically imbibe but I do find the social construct of humans drinking among friends and acquaintances to be interesting. The consumption of alcohol has played an important role in many cultures throughout history. Many are still popular today. For instance in China…"

"Mason," said Merle, sighing. "You gonna have a dang sip of this whiskey or what?"

"Yes, thank you," said Mason, pouring the amber liquid into his mouth. Merle noted that he didn't grimace from the alcohol burn.

"For a guy that doesn't drink you sure took that shot without a problem," said Merle, taking back the flask.

Mason nodded. "I have experienced a decline in the sensitivity of my taste buds, which I find confusing due to the increase of my sense of smell. You'd think that the two abilities would go hand in hand but I have found that situation to be just the opposite. Merle did you know that insects have taste buds on their feet as well as their antennae and mouthparts?"

Merle nodded. "What kind of idiot wouldn't know that?" asked Merle sarcastically.

Mason sat down next to Merle on the rock. "I'm guessing from your body language and facial expression that you are, as Daryl would put it, full of piss and vinegar today. May I ask the source of your irritation?"

"You mean besides some skinny dude in the woods talking about bug taste buds?" asked Merle. Mason did not respond. Merle rubbed his temples. "I'm worried about Daryl."

Mason shifted on the rock. "Why?"

Merle rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Mason! Like Daryl wasn't out here telling you all about what's been happenin at camp? I'm sure you know Z Greeley is there."

Mason looked down. "Yes Zachary Greeley. Very disagreeable person."

"That's puttin' it mildly."

Mason looked sideways at Merle. "You're worried about Zachary and Daryl having a confrontation?"

"I've learned that Z is a very smart guy. Not you kind of smart but he's smart enough to be dangerous. He's been on best behavior all week. They got him at the medical center with Ian McGrory. But something tells me he's up to somethin'. He's got spies inside camp and, even though he's playing dumb, I think he knows all about Daryl. As long as Daryl's in camp, he's safe. But once he leaves the gates, he's at risk. And once Z leaves camp when everything with Ian has been resolved, I'm even more concerned. I don't think Daryl will be able to hunt anymore," said Merle.

Mason looked away. "That is disappointing. I so enjoyed our visits."

Merle's eyebrows furrowed at the sadness in the hybrid's voice. "Well as long as Z's around, Daryl's gonna have to become an indoor cat. That's why I was so upset that he took off alone today. I mean, who knows what Z has planned? He could have his men wait in the woods to ambush Daryl. They could really hurt him or worse."

Mason looked at Merle with what Merle could only interpret as genuine concern. "That would certainly not be ideal."

"Nope," said Merle.

Mason brightened suddenly. "Perhaps I could offer some assistance. I could accompany you and Daryl on all your hunts. I'd be able to sense any danger thus avoiding catastrophic results. We could meet in a specified area, always determined during the previous hunt."

"Something tells me this isn't foreign territory for you and Daryl," said Merle suspiciously.

"Admittedly, Daryl and I would employ this method when he knew that he would be paired with Tommy," said Mason. "The man slept through all of our visits after all. In addition, I memorized Daryl's hunting patterns and began to find him myself."

Merle considered Mason's proposition. "You might not have such a bad idea there. But you two grannies can't chitchat all day long, either. When we hunt it means we got work to do. No long, philosophical discussions on the origin of grape soda or some shit."

Mason's eyes widened. "What a wonderful research topic, Merle! I would definitely like to know about the…Oh, I see I am doing exactly the opposite of what you just asked. My apologies. Well please ponder my suggestion and let me know what you want to do."

"Don't have to," said Merle, standing up. "We'll meet you at Cooper's Monday morning."

Mason's eyes lit up. "Excellent!"

"But Mason," warned Merle. "No telling Daryl about our agreement. He won't like the prospect of a babysitter, even if it is you."

Mason nodded. "We have reached an agreement. I believe common practice when striking a deal is to shake hands." He held out his right hand and looked at Merle expectantly.

Merle held up his stump and grinned. Mason looked surprised. "Oh I am sorry Merle. I forgot."

"Eh, shake the stump, who cares?"

Mason reached out and shook Merle's stump. "I will see you on Monday morning. I'll get there bright and early in order to watch the sunrise and to determine patterns in wind speed and direction so I can provide a full weather report for you when you arrive."

"Yeah well thanks Al Roker, we'll be there. And don't forget, Daryl doesn't know a thing about our little deal."

Mason agreed, but he wondered why the Dixon brothers insisted on keeping things from each other. It seemed very counterproductive. However, they did know each other quite well and could work through the elements of their brotherly relationship in any way they pleased.

The hybrid watched Merle grow smaller and smaller as he walked down the path back to camp. He was very glad to be protecting Daryl. The young hunter was the only human whom he sought out for companionship. Their discussions were the bright spots to his week. Mason vowed that he would be vigilant in his new task. He stood and strolled into the hidden depths of the woods.

Andrea walked through the halls of the medical center, her arms filled with books and paperwork. She said hello to the nurses as she passed their desks. "Hey Sarah. Hi Kyla," she said to the two women. "Mind if I take a load off for a minute?" she asked, placing her stack of books on Sarah's desk.

"Of course not, Miss Andrea," said Sarah brightly as she pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail. "Why don't you go see our favorite patient?" she asked, looking over at Ian McGrory's room.

"Is the asshole in there?" asked Andrea.

"The guard just took Z to the showers. You've got at least fifteen minutes alone with him," Kyla said, smiling. "I think he's really been responding to your visits this week. It's doing him some good."

Andrea was happy to hear that. For some strange reason she was drawn to the young soldier's room after he arrived at the medical center. She'd rather liked him before his accident. He was a jovial, bright young man. Andrea went to visit him every night when she was leaving work. She'd grit her teeth while Z leered at her and made feeble attempts at flirtation. She'd touch Ian's hand and say a silent prayer for him. On her lunch breaks, she'd begun going to his room and reading to him. The doctors said they noticed an immediate change in his condition due to this activity. His blood pressure was getting closer to normal and some of his swelling had subsided.

Andrea entered Ian's room, grateful to have a few minutes alone with him. She leaned against his bed and took his left hand in hers. "Hey McG. It's me Andrea. When you gonna wake up and join the living, huh? We all really miss you." His eyes moved rapidly under his lids. "What might you be dreaming about? I hope it's a good one."

She rubbed the top of his hand gently and gazed at the many pictures that were taped to the wall near his bed. Many of them were created by Lulu, Ian's little niece. Andrea chuckled at some of the pictures that Lulu drew. Ian looked like a giant in many of them, which is how she suspected the little girl viewed her tall uncle.

Suddenly, she felt Ian's warm hand squeeze hers. Andrea looked down at him in disbelief. His dark eyes fought to stay open under heavy lids.

"Wow," he said. "The nurses sure have gotten a lot prettier since the last time I was here."


	17. Chapter 17

Evolution Chapter 17

The mood at the medical center on Sunday morning was a combination of joyous celebration and complete chaos. Doctor Kate Love stood quietly in the maelstrom of people that crowded the hall as well as Ian's room. She chuckled and shook her head, marveling at how swiftly Ian's condition had improved in a time frame just short of a full week. The young man was awake, alert and in good spirits.

He did not escape totally unscathed as his collarbone and two ribs had been fractured. In addition, he was suffering from a dislocated tailbone, which caused him a lot of discomfort. His two recent MRI's indicated no injuries to his spine, however. Kate was also pleased that his cerebral contusions were not as severe as she originally thought when he arrived at the medical center. She suspected it was lack of immediate medical care after his fall that kept him unconscious for so long. In her nearly twelve years practicing medicine as an Army doctor, she had been witness to a variety of injuries suffered by soldiers. Ian's rapid recovery was nothing short of a miracle in her eyes.

She entered Ian's room to find him sitting up in bed, his signature mischievous grin defining his face. "Well if it isn't Doctor Loooovvee," he said, winking as she came to his bedside. Kate chuckled. Her last name was always a source of amusement, but even more so when the title of "Doctor" preceded it.

"I see some things never change Private McGrory," she said, her brown eyes twinkling. She looked over at Holly and smiled. "Looks like this kid had a lot of luck on his side."

Holly grabbed Ian's hand and nodded in agreement. "We're very grateful. Thank you for taking such good care of him Doc. You and the nurses do good work here."

"Speaking of," said Ian, looking at Holly. "Doc Love here told me that Andrea came by and read to me every day."

"She certainly did," said Holly. "I ran into her a few times when coming to check on you. That was very nice of her. We think that she played a big role in your recovery."

Ian smiled. "Well I owe that lady a debt of gratitude, then." He looked over at his older brother cautiously. Zach sat quietly in a chair near the bed. Ian was both shocked and displeased upon the discovery that his brother Zach had been by his side for so long. Though they were related by blood, Ian knew that he couldn't trust him. Zach always treated him like dirt growing up, as if he wished Ian was never born. Ian was eternally grateful to Holly, who treated him as an important member of her family. He never understood what drew Holly to Zach. She was a generous, loving person whereas Zach was selfish and narcissistic. Ian was relieved when Holly told him of their impending divorce. He chose to remain loyal to her and had not spoken to his brother very much afterwards. Once Zach left camp, Ian had written him off, not caring if he ever saw the man again. Holly gave him a quick explanation of Zach's presence and Ian knew right away that his brother simply wanted to get back in camp. He couldn't imagine why, however. Everyone knew that Zach had spies all over camp. He had no real reason to return other than to jar everyone's nerves. Or, Ian feared, he had hopes of getting into a violent confrontation with Daryl Dixon.

He could taste the tension between Holly and Zach so he was grateful for the continual wave of visitors that spilled into his room. Ian enjoyed popularity in camp due to his agreeable, humorous nature. It made him feel so good to see the show of support from many of the other soldiers and his civilian friends, even people he did not really know prior to his accident, like Andrea. He couldn't have asked for a better vision when he woke up than Andrea's shimmering blue eyes and her warm smile. He was anxious to thank her for all of her efforts on his behalf.

As if on cue, Ian looked up when he heard Andrea knock on his door. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe the improvement!" She came and stood by Holly's side and playfully tugged as his foot over the blanket.

Ian smiled broadly. "Well I hear you had a lot to do with that. Doc told me you read to me. I want to thank you."

Andrea blushed. "It was no trouble. I liked doing it. Our library has so many books it was tough making a choice on what to read to you."

"What did you pick?" asked Ian.

"Well," said Andrea. "You strike me as a guy with a sense of humor so I read a lot of Dave Barry to you."

Holly and Ian cracked up laughing. "Perfect choice, actually. Ian loves Dave Barry. Well, loved, past tense. Unfortunately he's probably munching on the poor people of Coral Gables as we speak."

"Yeah," said Ian. "But he's doing it in the most hilarious way possible."

Andrea giggled and looked over at Zach who remained stoic and eerily quiet. She wondered how a man could treat his brother so poorly. She'd have given anything to have Amy back even for one day and Zach wanted nothing to do with his younger sibling. All week, he scoffed each time Andrea would open up the book next to Ian's bed. "He's not going to wake up. I don't know why you're trying," he said. Perhaps, Andrea thought, that that was exactly the result Zach was looking for. She shuddered and nodded to him. "So you'll probably be getting along now that you know Ian's okay," she said. She wanted to add, 'As if you care.'

Zach grinned. "Andrea, are gonna miss me?"

Andrea scowled at him. He chuckled and looked at Ian and Holly. "Couple of my men have been coming to the front gates a few times a week to check on me. I'm pretty sure they'll be by tomorrow morning with a horse for me. So you're only stuck with me for one more night."

Holly, Andrea and Ian all breathed a mental sigh of relief. One more day would be tolerable. However Holly wasn't about to make Ian suffer through another twenty-four hours in a hospital room with Zach. When the young man was unconscious it was one thing but the steady stream of visitors would soon subside, leaving Ian and Zach alone, which couldn't be good for the young soldiers recovery. Little did Zach know, but Holly discreetly secured him accommodations in the small jail within the campus security center. The rest of the camp would be safe for the night with Zach behind bars.

In the meantime, everyone would have to deal with his ominous presence for most of the day. As minutes gave way to hours, Holly remained in Ian's room, greeting visitors and avoiding eye contact with Zach. She thought of her girls. It was difficult on both of them to not be able to see Ian, but it was necessary to shield them from Zach. Who knows what he would say to hurt them? She did ask Aria if she wanted to see her father due to Zach's persistent pleading. However, the young girl stated that she had no desire to be in his presence.

At two o'clock, Holly heard the distinct click of high heels echoing through the corridor and rolled her eyes. It was Daisy, one of the women in camp. She was the only woman on Earth who insisted on wearing four-inch heels and short skirts amidst a walker apocalypse. It was no doubt she was using a quick visit with Ian as an excuse to see Zach. Their flirtations before Zach left camp didn't go unnoticed. It was rumored that they were an item at some point, but with their strict discretion it was never proven.

The striking young woman poked her head in and offered a devious smile to Ian. Her short shift dress showed off her slender legs. She had recently cut her hair quite short, giving her large, mesmerizing eyes center stage. "My, you're looking well," she purred as she went to Ian's bedside.

"Daisy," said Ian. "Like the new look."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself Private." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment while locking eyes with Zach. "Well, well if it isn't the infamous Z. What a nice surprise."

Zach smiled, drinking in her image. "Likewise."

Daisy looked over at Holly. "Good afternoon Lieutenant," she said, noticeably reserving all of her flirtations for the men in the room.

Holly stood up. "Daisy," she said coolly. "Well if you will all excuse me I'm going to go somewhere and dry heave. Be back in a bit." She exited the room. When she entered the hall, Andrea looked up from Kyla's desk, where she had been stationed while the nurse went to the restroom.

"So," Andrea whispered, as Holly went to her. "What's with Betty Boop in there?"

Holly chuckled and shook her head. "Don't get me started."

"Well her reputation precedes her. I caught her coming out of Shane's dorm room a couple of weeks ago. Think they got a little thing goin' on," said Andrea, with raised eyebrows.

Holly furrowed her brow. "She was in Shane Walsh's room?" It didn't sit right with her. Holly had long suspected Daisy of being a spy for Zach. If she'd been hanging around Shane, which made Shane's chances of being a spy rather high. She thought for a moment. "Andrea is Shane working at the security center this weekend?"

"No, it's his weekend off. Why?"

"Just curious," said Holly. "No reason."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl couldn't suppress a smile when Holly walked through the front door of the hunters' house. "This is a nice surprise," he said, kissing her. "How's our boy?"

Holly caressed his cheek before going to sit on the couch. "He's doing very well. I'm so happy he's okay." Her eyes turned downward.

"You don't sound too happy," said Daryl, taking a spot next to her. "I take it the ex is still in his room?"

"He's leaving tomorrow morning, thank God."

"Good riddance. Then I can go see Ian." He watched her as she twirled her long hair in her fingers, a sure sign that she was nervous about something. "Hey Rapunzel. What's got you all stressed?"

She sighed. "Zach doesn't know it yet, but I'm putting him a cell tonight. Ian wouldn't want him in his room all night anyway."

"Seems fitting for him," said Daryl. "Why are you nervous about that?"

"Well for one he'll pitch a fit, but that's not my real concern. Hey," she said. "You said everyone came to the apartment the morning of my rescue, right?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, Rick, Andrea, Glenn and them. Merle and Tommy. Your brothers. Why?"

"Was Shane part of that group?" asked Holly.

"Yeah," said Daryl, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Why do you ask?"

"I never mentioned this to you as I thought it would never be an issue but I banned Shane from the apartment. After speaking with you about him the day he came to visit I knew it was the right thing to do. Ian and I made an agreement."

"Shit," said Daryl. "Did Shane know he was banned?"

Holly shook her head. "He never came back to the apartment after that day, so we never had to break the news to him." She shifted in her seat. "I've been trying to figure out how Zach found out about the rescue team going to the plaza and how he knew Ian was hurt. I mean word travels fast but we don't live in the technology age anymore. How the hell would he have known so soon after the rescue team left?" asked Holly.

"You think it would have to have been someone in the apartment that morning and the person in question could be Shane," said Daryl. "You think he's spying for Z?"

Holly sighed. "I just don't know. There's this girl, Daisy, that I've always thought was working with Zach. Andrea just told me that she saw Daisy coming out of Shane's dorm room the other day."

Daryl rubbed her back. "Look I know who that Daisy chick is. By the looks of her she's probably in an out of a lot of single guy's dorm rooms. Could just be that she and Shane had a little fun one night. But hey I'm the first to admit that I don't trust Shane. You might be right about him. I hope he'd never go that far, but anything's possible."

Holly nuzzled into his neck. "Will you stay at the apartment tonight? I'd just feel better if you were there."

He smiled. "Of course. Don't you worry. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you or the girls. Not if I have anything to do with it."

Holly looked up into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. "I have no doubts about that," she said before getting up. "Okay I'd better head back and break the news to Zach about his sleeping arrangements. I'll see you just before it gets dark?" she asked.

"I'll be there."

Holly closed the front door behind her and she exhaled in relief. She was glad that Daryl was spending the night safe in the confines of the apartment. He'd assumed that she was worried for her and her daughters' safety but she didn't let on that she was, in fact, worried for his. She had the benefit of two armed guards at the front door and another at her apartment door at all times. The hunters' house was protected only by it's rough and tumble residents.

If anyone could weasel their way out into the camp despite everyone's best efforts at a lockdown, it would be Zach. Once he was out of the camps walls and out of their lives, things could return to relative normalcy. She would have to deal with Shane at a later time. It was her distinct wish that the man did not have devious intentions. However, like Daryl stated, anything was possible.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You fucking bitch," sneered Zach as the two armed soldiers escorted him out of Ian's room and down the hallway to the exit. "Couldn't let me be with him one more night could you?" He faced Holly with his hands cuffed behind his back. One of the soldiers slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You watch how you talk to your fucking superior Z," the man said sternly.

"She's not my superior," Zach growled. "Never was."

"Don't second guess my decisions, Zach. I'm the head of this camp whether you like it or not," said Holly, arms folded across her chest.

"I take it this means you're also ignoring my request to see my daughter," he said.

"Like I told you before, I asked her if she'd like to visit with you and she declined."

His eyes blazed. Zach lifted his boot and kicked Holly hard in the stomach. She pitched back and doubled over. "You fucking lying bitch!" he screamed.

One of the armed soldiers slammed the butt of his rifle between Zach's shoulder blades. He winced in pain before turning and spitting in the man's face. The other soldier went to Holly's aid. She held her stomach and composed herself. Andrea heard the commotion while she was visiting with Ian. She ran down the hall and when she saw Holly and she went to her side. She eyed Zach with hatred in her eyes. The soldier had pinned him face forward into the wall. He struggled furiously. "You bastard," she said incredulously, turning back to Holly. "Man I bet you'd like five minutes alone in a room with him and they can leave the cuffs on," she said angrily.

Holly had finally caught her breath after getting the wind so forcefully knocked out of her. "Nah," she said. "Unlike Zach I only fight fair. Besides that asshole will get his someday."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," said Andrea.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Holly leaned against her now closed front door, grateful to finally be home. It was a feat of physical and mental endurance trying to get Zach to the security center. He cursed at everyone walking by. At one point he sat in the middle of the quad, refusing to walk any further. The soldiers finally picked him up and dragged him kicking and screaming into a cell.

The two security officers on duty promised he'd be well guarded but as a failsafe, one of the soldiers was asked to remain there for the night as well. As the cell door shut, Zach had vengeance in his eyes. "You wanna humiliate me by walking through the quad in front of everyone like a criminal? Fine. Keep me from my brother? Fine, too. But don't you keep me from my daughter," he said angrily. She frowned at him. "You'll live to regret this Holly. Mark my words."

Holly pulled away from the door and tried to shake away the last image of Zach. He looked as if he was a madman, promising nothing but pain for her and anyone she loved. She thought of Daryl and got a knot in her stomach.

Lulu came peeling out of her bedroom, followed by Aria. "Momma, Ari and I played Belle and Cinderella all day! It was so much fun!" she declared as Holly picked her up and kissed her.

"All day, huh?" she asked Aria.

Oh yeah," said Aria. "That is SO NOT an exaggeration," she said.

"Well thank you for watching her today, baby. Oh and I know something that will make you both happy," she said, bouncing Lulu up and down. "Guess who's sleeping over tonight?"

Lulu screamed with delight. "Daryl! Yay!"

Aria smiled. "Cool, I've been waiting for our rummy rematch since he beat me last week. Three times mind you. I need to win back my dignity."

Holly laughed and put Lulu down. "Lulu my girl why don't you go straighten up your bedroom. I'm sure after being princesses all day it looks like a bomb went off in there."

"But Ari has to help me," whined Lulu.

"And she will in a few moments after I've spoken with her. Go on now, Lulu. No sassin'."

Lulu sighed. "Fine. No sassin'," she said stalking off to her room.

Holly turned to Aria. The young girl read her expression and she swallowed hard. "I take it he didn't appreciate the fact that I didn't want to see him."

Holly thought about massive bruise already taking root on her abdomen. "No, he didn't. He thinks it's my doing…that I'm trying to keep you two apart. I think it's best for now to just let him believe that baby."

"No," said Aria, shaking her head. "I want him to know that he's the one who made me feel this way. He should know that he's to blame. Don't give him the satisfaction of thinking that you're wasting energy trying to keep us apart. He doesn't deserve to feel better."

Holly watched Aria intently. "Well, when did you go off and grow up?" she asked. "That's the most mature thing I think I've ever heard you say."

Aria smiled and embraced her mother. "I'm really glad you're home. Even if it was pretty cool having Daryl living with us."

Holly smiled. "I'll bet. Daryl does out-cool me by a long shot."

"Do you think he'll ever, you know, move in with us full time?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know baby. I think maybe one day but I can't make guarantees," Holly replied. "But it's something to think about and look forward to. Someday, you know?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Zach paced back and forth in his cell, listening to the two security officers and the soldier talking quietly. He thought about Daisy's visit to his brother's hospital room during the day. She looked incredibly sexy as usual. If she weren't such a good camp spy he would have asked her to join him when he left months before. Their brief physical relationship was wild and unpredictable, a welcome distraction from the growing tension between him, Holly and others in camp.

Daisy had proven loyal to him and he appreciated that. He grinned, thinking of Holly's reaction to seeing Daisy earlier in the day. Zach enjoyed watching Holly swallow that bitter pill, especially now that she insisted on humiliating him in front of everyone in camp.

He was willing to admit to himself that he was jealous when he started getting reports about the young hunter named Daryl that caught Holly's eye. There was a small part of him that actually loved his ex-wife, which, he thought, may have actually motivated him to hurt her even more. When he found out that Daryl was spending nights there and, more recently, living at the apartment, his anger and resentment evolved into rage. That man had no right playing father to Aria. If he had his way, he'd extract his daughter from camp and have her live with him and his people. She would soon learn how to survive on her own accord, and not by pilfering from the jar of that corporate giant, Inland.

He couldn't care less about the other child, Lucia. Zach initially accused Holly of tricking him into a second child to save the marriage. If she'd wanted to play a dangerous game then he proved up for the challenge. He decided to simply shun the child, accomplishing just what he'd wanted which was to hurt Holly at her core. Of course he was surprised when his younger brother refused to take up with him and his people. However, Ian never meant much to Zach to begin with and was not of consequence to him. Ian simply gave him an excuse to be tied to the camp.

Zach decided to finally cease his stirrings and lay down on his bed, playing every possible scenario in his head to get revenge on Holly. He giggled to himself. Suddenly the front door slid open and he heard Daisy's voice waft into the room. "Hi there boys," she said seductively. Zach stood up and went to the cell door, gripping the bars tightly.

"Daisy what are you doin' here?" asked one of the security officers.

"I came for my conjugal visit," she said winking and motioning towards the holding cells.

The three men exchanged glances. "You don't really think the LT would allow that, do you?" asked the soldier.

She approached him and tugged his collar. "Who says she ever has to find out? Maybe if you're all good boys, I'll let you watch."

They all cleared their throats and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Um, well, um, no conjugal visits but you can visit with him. Five minutes and on the outside of the bars," said the soldier.

"I can get a lot accomplished in five minutes, let me tell you," she said, walking past the soldier and beckoning for him to follow her with her index finger. The soldier looked sheepishly at the two guards, who just shrugged and giggled nervously. He took a spot near the door while Daisy reunited with Zach.

"Z, my boy," she said, leaning into the bars against him. "Alone at last. Well, sort of anyway."

He ran his hands along her bare legs before gripping her at the waist. "You looked so fucking sexy today, Daize," he whispered breathlessly. "Too bad I was handcuffed to a chair. I want you so much baby."

"Well I happen to like the thought of you handcuffed to a chair," she said, gazing at him with longing. "Are you really leaving tomorrow?" she asked, pouting.

"I have to," he said, keeping a careful eye on the soldier. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. One last kiss?"

He leaned in and kissed her firmly. Daisy groaned and tugged at him through the bars. Zach slipped his hands under her dress. The soldier coughed nervously. "All right Daisy, times up," he said, putting his arm between the two of them. Daisy backed away from the bars and bit her lip. She said nothing as she strolled out of the office and into the quad.

Zach grinned at the soldier. "Have fun watching?" he asked. "She could've made it worth the slap on the wrist that the LT would have given you if she found out you let her in my cell. She puts on a hell of a show. But I guess now you'll never know. Poor bastard."

The soldier sneered at Zach before retreating back into the offices. Zach tasted the tinge of metal in his mouth. Using his tongue, he extracted the small bronze key that was resting between his tongue and cheek. He spit it into his hand and closed his palm, grinning at the small victory. "That was some last kiss," he said under his breath.

Not two minutes later the sound of gunfire pierced the air. The soldier sprang up and went to the door. "You two stay here and guard Z," he commanded before flying out the door. Zach waited and listened, sensing something would happen next. It appeared as if Daisy orchestrated an escape for him. Smart girl, but he knew she couldn't be working alone.

The front door of the center burst open. Zach did his best to get a view of the dark haired man that entered. "Walsh, what the hell is going on?" one of the security officers demanded.

"Someone's opening fire in the building next door!" Shane hollered. "We need to get out there, now!"

Both men jumped up and flew out the door. Shane pretended to follow them before he stepped back into the office. He locked eyes with Zach before extracting his pistol from the waist of his pants. Without a word, he left it on the desk and ran out the door.

Zach wasted no time. He reached through the bars and unlocked the door to his cell. He grabbed the pistol and concealed it under his shirt as he made his way outside. The popping sound of gunfire could be heard nearby, as soldiers stormed into the building where they could hear the shots coming from. A crowd began to gather. Everyone was so distracted that Zach felt he could have escaped unnoticed while wearing a Big Bird costume. He took off across the quad at top speed and made his way to the Greek houses on the other side of campus. He'd have to make the best use of his time. Hopefully Daryl was home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl shook his head and laughed at Merle and Tommy hoot and holler as they danced to Merle's George Jones CD, which he had on at full blast. Merle happily sang along to 'Ain't Nothin' Shakin'. Most people didn't know it but both Merle and Daryl could carry a tune. On some nights, Mike would strum his guitar and Merle and Daryl would sing while the hunters got tipsy on highballs.

Daryl was having so much fun that he hadn't noticed that it was already dark outside. "Shit," he said, getting up. "I gotta go ya'll. I promised LT I'd stay there tonight."

Merle stopped his dancing long enough to come over to Daryl and mouth "Be careful". Daryl smiled and exited the house. He heard the music from the house get softer as he made his way down the Greek row towards the quad. Clusters of people were walking in the opposite direction, some looking stunned, others annoyed.

"What's up?" Daryl asked Bill Hanes, the hunter's next-door neighbor.

"Oh hey Daryl. Some idiot set off fireworks in a trashcan on the top floor of the admin building as a prank. Got everybody all panicked that it was gunfire," said Bill.

Daryl's eyebrows rose, thinking he must not have heard the commotion due to Merle and Tommy's dance party. "Where the heck would anyone in camp get a hold of fireworks?"

Bill shrugged. "Don't know but let's hope that they finished the lot. It really freaked people out."

Daryl wished Bill a good evening before continuing his walk. A dark haired man stepped out of the shadows. "Pretty crazy about those fireworks, isn't it?" he asked Daryl shaking his head. "Must've been stupid kids or something."

Daryl didn't recognize the man but nodded and chuckled. "Yeah," he said while attempting to continue walking.

"Hey," said the man after him. "That guy before called you Daryl. As in Daryl Dixon? The hunter?"

Daryl turned and faced the man, taking in his distinctive facial features. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as he got a good look at the guy's face. _Aria looked just like her father._

He extracted the pistol hidden under his shirt and aimed it at Daryl. "If you haven't already figured it out, I'm Zach Greeley. Why don't we take a minute to get to know each other a little better, shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

Evolution Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone reading and thank you PlaneJane for your wonderful and helpful comments. Have a nice afternoon everyone!

Greek row was eerily quiet, save for the faint music coming from the hunters' house. Every single person who came from the quad had closed their doors and turned out their lights. Daryl and Zach stood face to face in the street. "Now Daryl, don't waste my time or yours by playing dumb, okay? I know full well who you are and what you've been up to since you got here. So don't patronize me."

Daryl kept his eyes locked on to Zach's but remained silent. Zach approached him. "Man, I've been waiting to meet you for awhile. You've been the talk of this camp for over two months. So, let's see what all the fuss is about." He looked Daryl up and down before smirking and pointing at him. "So this is Holly's type now, huh?"

Daryl stood stone still. Zach continued on. "I guess I can see it. Maybe she had enough of my, how do I say this…_ethnic_ looks that I can thank my Lebanese mother for. I mean look at you, Mister All American white boy. Tall and muscular. You got the badass hunter thing goin' on, too."

"You sizing me up or flirtin' with me?" asked Daryl. "'Cause if it's the latter, I gotta warn you. I don't swing that way."

Zach smirked. "I'll bet she took one look at those baby blues and she was all yours. Is that how it went?"

"Why you askin' me?" started Daryl. "You seem to think you know everything there is to know. Why don't you tell me how it all went down?"

"I'd be happy to Daryl," said Zach, circling Daryl, his gun always aimed at the hunter's head. "You blew into camp and had an emotional reunion with your older brother Merle. My ex-wife, being the sap that she is, saw your unyielding devotion to your long lost brother underneath that tough guy exterior and was immediately hooked. Soon you were enjoying dinner at her place, charming the crap out of the kids. Playing daddy. And I'm sure you got an earful about the jerk of an ex-husband who abandoned camp as well as his family. Hey Daryl...am I doing good so far?"

"You've got a gun to a man's head. I'd say you're not doing so good at all," stated Daryl. "In fact you've gone completely off the reservation."

"Oh you think I'm crazy?" asked Zach.

"I don't care what you are. Make your point or pull the trigger. Decide quick 'cause I'm gettin' impatient," said Daryl, his blue eyes glittering with cold fire.

"Ah, there's that tough guy again. You can take the man out of the woods, but…" started Zach. He cocked his gun. "Here's my point. As much as everyone would like to believe this, I don't give two shits about you. Maybe I was a little jealous of you at first, sure. But I'm over it. I've wanted to hurt Holly for many reasons, but that's a back burner issue as far as I'm concerned. What I need is your help. Take me to my daughter. Take me to Aria."

"What for?" asked Daryl. "I should probably mention that my answer is 'no' before you issue an explanation."

Zach suddenly softened. "I'd like to remove her from camp. This place gives me the creeps and it always has. I know you're aware of Holly's deal with Inland. It doesn't sit well with me. It's the reason I left. I'd have taken Aria but we were just getting set up back then. I've got a good crew now. Things run smoothly, you know? I have so many damn spies in camp because it's my way of keeping tabs on Aria. I've been looking out for any hints that things might be going downhill in camp. I want to give Aria the chance to grow up outside of Inland's influence. But I need to actually speak with her first. I have to plead my case, you know? But either she won't talk to me or Holly is keeping us apart. Daryl, you can get me in their building. You can get me past the guard at the door. I'll take Aria and leave Holly unharmed and you can live happily ever after. I promise."

"You promise?" asked Daryl, scoffing. "You ain't getting in that apartment, Z. That's my promise." Daryl watched Zach, trying to read his face. He was surprised by the fact that the man didn't actually want a macho showdown with him as everyone assumed. He only wanted his daughter. However, despite the reasons Zach wanted her, whether it be revenge, dominance or simple fatherly love, Daryl would not submit to his request. The hunter watched as Zach mentally changed his strategy.

"Daryl, from what I understand you're very close with Lucia. Is that safe to say?" asked Zach.

Daryl set his jaw.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Zach. "Well, what if Holly decided to ends things with you for whatever reason? And what if she kept you from seeing Lucia? Not only kept you from her, but made it so that everyone at camp worked with her in keeping you away, as if your love for the child never really mattered or even existed. Imagine Lucia crying for you at night while you are all alone…a soon to be forgotten mistake from Holly's past. How would something like that make you feel? Aria is my child, too. It took two of us to create her. And despite what you might think I love her more than anyone in this world. Yeah, I'm an asshole. Hell, I'm mean as a snake, but I'd never hurt my little girl. I care about her protection just as much as Holly does. Why all of a sudden am I the forgotten piece of the puzzle?"

Daryl swallowed. Though he knew Holly would never do something so cruel to him, Zach was being kept from Aria and could have very well felt that way about his circumstances. Daryl heard Holly and Aria discussing her father, but it was always Aria's decision on whether to see him or not. However, perhaps Aria's decision was influenced by all the negative talk she witnessed regarding her father. Despite his better judgment, he relented. "Z, if this is really all about seeing Aria, then I can speak with her and Holly. I can say something on your behalf. But I will not…ever…bring you over to that apartment, especially with a gun in your hand. And I can't support you in taking Aria from camp. I understand your concerns about Inland, but I really believe it's safer here. Besides, you wouldn't get more than ten feet before someone stopped you even if you are the world's greatest escape artist. Now you can work with me or you can flip the fuck out. This is a one-time offer. You decide what's more important. Seeing your daughter and stepping up and being a man or proving that you're officially the biggest asshole of the apocalypse. If you choose the good father route, you'll get your ass back in that cell and try to make the best of it. What's it gonna be?"

Zach lowered the gun and paced for a few moments. Daryl wondered where he got the weapon in the first place. Hell, he was curious how the guy escaped his cell. He was positive the fireworks played a role, as did a few of his "employees". Daryl watched the range of emotions that marred Zach's face. He was aware that all of this passion could be an elaborate ruse. Daryl longed for Dale's superior skill in reading people just then.

Zach peered at Daryl for a long moment. Finally, he turned the gun around and handed it to Daryl. As Daryl reached for it, Zach grabbed his forearm. "You promise me you'll speak with Aria for me?"

Daryl nodded. "I'm a man of my word. I'll walk over right after I drop you at the security center."

As they walked back, Daryl observed the gun that Zach gave him. "Where'd you get this anyway?" he asked.

"A friend lent it to me," said Zach. "Speaking of," he said, extracting the cell key from his pocket. "I won't need this anymore either." He handed the key to Daryl.

"Friends in low places," said Daryl, raising his eyebrows as he turned the key in his hand.

Zach shrugged. "Hey don't knock it. My methods have worked pretty well. It got me a Steve McQueen-style escape tonight, didn't it?"

"So you're Steve McQueen now, huh?" asked Daryl. He laughed despite himself. "You've got balls. I'll give you that."

Zach stopped in his tracks. "I don't know why I feel the need to share this with you, but…I hurt Holly earlier. I kicked her in the stomach," he said, looking Daryl in the eye.

Daryl felt shock and anger. His eyes narrowed. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I was pissed. I thought she was trying to humiliate me and keep me from Aria. I was angry and I didn't think," said Z.

Daryl bit the inside of cheek, seeing nothing but red. Suddenly he raised his right fist and slammed it forcefully into Zach's jaw. Zach took a few steps back and doubled over, holding his face. He groaned in pain. "Jesus, man."

"Now we're even," said Daryl, his voice gravelly.

Zach nodded at Daryl before he spit blood on the ground. He stood up. "Fair enough. You got a hell of a right hook."

Daryl said nothing as they continued walking.

A handful of soldiers milled around the front of the security center, arguing about Zach's whereabouts in all the commotion. Holly was in the middle of it all, trying to appear as the calm leader that her people expected her to be. Rick Grimes and Eric Nielson joined her. The two security officers, along with Shane Walsh were recounting the events before Zach's escape for Holly when Daryl and Zach walked up.

Holly's jaw dropped as she gazed upon both men. "Here's something you don't see every day. What the hell happened?"

"Z here got a little lost," said Daryl.

Zach approached Holly. "Your boyfriend here has better communication skills than you do my dear." He rubbed his battered jaw. "And he can throw a fucking punch I tell you what," was all he said before strolling back into the security center and into a cell.

Holly turned to Daryl with raised eyebrows. "What are you, the Z whisperer?"

Daryl went to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Holly laid her hand on top of his. "I'm fine. If you're standing in front of me in one piece than I'm even better."

Daryl held up the pistol for everyone to see. "This is the gun Z had when he met me on Greek row. Beretta M9," he said looking pointedly at Shane. "Same gun all you security guys carry, ain't it?" The three men looked at each other.

"Is one of you missing a piece?" asked Eric.

The two other security officers produced their weapons. All eyes turned to Shane, who was not in uniform. He lifted his shirt, extracting an identical Beretta from his waistband.

Eric looked back at Daryl and shrugged. Holly watched him. Next, he handed the cell key to Eric. "Oh and this cell key here. He gave me that too. Wonder how he managed to get his hands on that?" he asked sarcastically.

One of the security guys averted his eyes from Shane and looked at Eric. "Daisy came to visit Z earlier. She might have slipped him the key," he said.

"The same Daisy that wandered out of your dorm room recently?" asked Daryl. He looked pointedly at Shane.

"Do you both have your keys?" Eric asked the two other security officers. They both raised theirs up for everyone to see. Shane looked down at the ground.

"How many of those keys exist?" Rick asked.

"Just three," said Eric. "This key is definitely Shane's."

Rick swallowed hard, his blue eyes reflecting Shane's betrayal. "I don't believe this," he whispered. Holly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shane was stunned. He had not expected Daryl to produce that key. The gun was easy enough to explain. There were plenty of M9's in the weapons locker on campus and, even though Shane had access to them all, many others in camp did as well. He'd never have to sacrifice his gun, thus keeping his involvement in Z's escape a secret. However, his key was very different. Only three keys existed. One for each security officer. No copies were made as a rule. He gave Daisy his with the promise that Z would discreetly return it to Daisy and that Shane would never be implicated. Shane couldn't believe the man actually just HANDED it to Daryl Dixon. Astonished by his betrayal, he felt his pulse begin to race.

Daryl cocked his head to the side as he watched Shane. "Couldn't explain that away as easily as the gun, could you Walsh?"

"Shane," started Rick, his voice filled with hurt and disbelief. "You helped Z get out tonight? You've been a spy for him?"

Shane looked at the ground with his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Rick, look I didn't mean to…I'm sorry man. I…"

"Eric," said Holly in warning, nodding to Daryl. The large man grabbed Daryl just as he lunged at Shane.

Daryl, in his anger, was able to push Eric off of him. He rushed Shane, slamming him into the brick building, wrapping his hands around his neck. "I knew I couldn't trust you," he said through gritted teeth. "I just didn't think you'd go this far."

Shane reared up and elbowed Daryl in the face. Daryl fell backwards but quickly got his footing. He narrowly missed Eric's grip and he yanked Shane to the ground. Daryl straddled him and brought his fist down twice onto Shane's face before Eric and Rick got a hold of him.

Daryl struggled madly and it was difficult for the two men to hold him down. Eric had to take Daryl's feet out from under him and lay on Daryl with all of his body weight. Shane groaned and sat up. "I hope betraying everyone was worth it!" Daryl screamed at Shane.

Shane stood up and locked eyes with Holly. She appeared unruffled but there was anger in her eyes. He felt two large hands close on both of his shoulders. Two massive soldiers stood on either side of him. One removed Shane's gun from his pants. Holly stepped forward. "Get Mr. Walsh into a cell," was all she said, before going to tend to Daryl.

"No!" screamed Shane, struggling with the two soldiers. "You can't fucking lock me up! Please! Rick, please. Please talk to me, man," he pleaded.

Rick was knelt on the ground next to Daryl. He looked up at Shane. Rick started to say something but closed his mouth and shook his head. "Just lock him up," he said bitterly. The two soldiers led Shane away.

Shane flinched at the sound of his cell door slamming shut. He looked next to him. Zach was lying casually on his bed, hands behind his head. He watched Shane with amusement. "Welcome to the other side of the bars,' he said, his eyes twinkling in enjoyment.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So, he had a gun pointed at your head and then asked for your help?" asked Holly. She sat on the couch facing Daryl. Lulu and Aria had long since gone to bed. "I must say I'm surprised. Here I thought he had some big plans for you."

"I actually think he's being sincere, Holly. I know that sounds crazy. But I promised him I'd speak with Ari. He's put a lot on faith. He don't know me from Adam and he willingly gave up his gun 'cause he took my word for things," said Daryl, placing ice on his split lip.

Holly looked down. "He can be a very good actor."

Daryl nodded. "I know that. Look, he's a mean fucker; I'll give you that. I could've killed him when he told me about kicking you. But I believe he loves Ari. Just let him talk to her. What harm could it do? Maybe if you hand him this olive branch, he'll back off a little, you know? This gesture might make things a lot easier for you and the camp in the long run."

Holly sighed. "I highly doubt that." She gazed at Daryl. "What did he say to you to turn you to his way of thinking?"

"What do you mean?" asked Daryl.

"It had to be something," said Holly. "Something that broke down your wall. What was it?"

Daryl looked down and shrugged.

"That's not much of an answer," she said softly. She nudged him in his arm.

"He brought up Lulu," Daryl said, avoiding eye contact with her. "He asked me to imagine if what it would be like if I was kept from her and how I would feel."

"Zach plays right into a person's weak spot. He's not only good at it, but he raises it to a devious form of art," said Holly, bitterly.

Daryl remained silent.

"So knowing he played right into your emotions…do you still think he's being sincere?" asked Holly.

Daryl swallowed. "I just can't believe one person could be THAT evil, Holly. So sue me. If he's lying then shame on me, but I choose not to believe that he'd be so deceitful as to use his own daughter just to hurt you that badly or to endanger the entire camp."

"Oh? Well what about Lulu? He used her an awful lot to hurt me. He denied his own child. I mean if he really wants to reconnect with Aria then I'm thrilled. But what about Lulu?" she asked angrily.

Daryl stood up and leaned the kitchen counter, his back to her. It was a long time before he finally spoke. "Lulu is taken care of," he said, his voice shaky. "She's got ME. And I sure as hell ain't goin' anywhere. She's…she's my little girl. Not his."

Holly stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. "I'm sorry," she said. "That was insensitive of me. I'm sorry Daryl."

He turned and embraced her. Holly rested her head on his chest and waited for him to speak next. She could feel his heart beating rhythmically. "I just had to think about being in Z's situation and what I would do and how I would feel. If I couldn't see Lulu, I'd go crazy. I'd probably be a pissed off asshole too." He paused and looked down at her. "You know Merle told me that he didn't think Z had a conscience. I don't know if I agree with that. I think there are very few people in this world that are truly evil. Nothing in life is that black and white. I saw something in Z's eyes tonight when he was talking about Aria. There was actual love there. If I were in his shoes, I'd want someone to give me a chance. If Z screws this up, fine. But he's Ari's dad. Her blood. Give him one chance, okay?"

Holly squeezed him tightly. She was so grateful for someone like Daryl. How could he see the things in a person that others could not? In Holly's world there were heroes and there were villains. Everything was cut and dry. However, for Daryl, everyone's story deserved to be heard. "You are a very rare man, Daryl Dixon," she said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"You gonna keep staring daggers at me all night or are you gonna say something?" asked Zach. He lay on his cot while Shane was seated just ten feet away.

Shane glared at him in the next cell. "I went through all that trouble to help you and you fucking hand me right over to the authorities?"

"Um, let me think. Is that how it happened? Yes it appears as if that's what happened," said Z. "Anything else?"

"Why would you do that?" asked Shane, incredulous.

Zach looked thoughtful. "Well it's simple really. Life is about choices. I choose what I want and I utilize the people, places and events that will help me acquire what I desire in the fastest manner possible. You helped me escape and you did a fine job. My freedom is certainly valuable to me. However Daryl was able to offer me something much more precious than mere freedom. Therefore, I designed the circumstances in which I could get what I wanted, which involved making nice with Daryl and exposing your betrayal to the camp. Come on Shane, even you have to admit my brilliance."

Shane seethed. "I hope it was worth having to bow down to that fucking hillbilly."

Zach sat up. "Now, Shane you aren't giving Daryl nearly enough credit. Sure, he might just seem like some crossbow wielding redneck at first glance but if you actually take the time to observe him and get under all those layers you'd see something quite different. He's resourceful, observant much more resilient than most. He's actually quite intelligent too. You see Walsh it's all about knowing your opponent. You have to have a grasp of their weaknesses AND their strengths. You can learn a lot about a man's character when he's staring down a gun. Daryl didn't crack under the pressure. I was pretty impressed by that. I wasn't bowing down to Daryl. I was using my knowledge of him in order to gain what I wanted. I saw what he had to offer and made my move. I got what I wanted."

"Yeah? Well your ass is back in a cell and we haven't seen Daryl or anyone else in two hours. Oh yeah man, you REALLY showed everyone," said Shane.

Zach walked over to the bars. "Now Shane I understand you're a little emotional right now. Come. Hold my hand through the bars and we'll have a good cry together."

"Fuck you Z," said Shane. "And what about Daisy?"

Zach shook his head. "What about her? She didn't have anything to do with my escape."

"Of course she did!" hollered Shane. "She set everything up!"

"Oh? Where's your proof?" asked Zach.

"I can't fucking believe you man. I really can't. So that little bitch was working me from the beginning?" asked Shane.

"Sorry for your troubles. Did you at least get some pussy out of it?" asked Zach.

Shane clenched his jaw and looked down.

"Ouch," said Zach. "She waved it front of your face but never threw you any scraps. Tough luck, man." He watched Shane through the bars. The man before him was a lost soul. He'd behaved as if he had nothing to lose, but once it all came crashing down around him, he realized his losses were devastating. "Hey, why were you working for me anyway? Usually the types of people that spy for me are the loners. Outcasts, you know? But you came in with that group from Atlanta, didn't you? And Rick Grimes is your best friend, man. That guys pretty much second in command around here. Why would you risk screwing that up?"

Shane sighed. "I don't even know why I should share this with you. I probably shouldn't."

"Think of this as confession. Come my son. Tell your troubles to father Z," said Zach, leaning on the bars.

Shane lay down on his cot and sighed. "Rick and I were friends since school. Best friends. We were partners right out of the academy. Did everything together. Rick told me stuff he wouldn't tell anyone else in this world. He loved his little boy and wife more than anything. A few weeks before shit hit the fan, Rick was shot. It was bad. He was unconscious for a long time. I went to Rick's wife Lori and his son Carl. I wanted to protect them. That's what Rick would have wanted. Right before we were set to flee to Atlanta, I went to the hospital, hoping and praying Rick would wake up. I went into his room and he was, God, he was all grey and frail. I leaned down and couldn't detect a heartbeat. I really did think he was dead. The hospital at the time was fucking chaos. I barricaded Rick's door, and I left him. Lori, Carl and I left and we set up camp with some other survivors when we found out Atlanta was a dead end. I took care of Lori and Carl like they were my own, you know? And then…out of nowhere, Rick comes strolling into camp like a ghost back from the dead. And then…"

"And all of a sudden you were bumped out of the picture. Like you were never there to begin with. Your family dumped you for Rick," said Zach.

Shane didn't respond.

"I take it that during the time Rick was gone, you played father and husband. In every sense of the word," said Zach.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Every sense."

"So working with me was your way of getting revenge. Kind of an 'I'll show them' type of strategy?" asked Zach. "Well it may have backfired this time. But the good news is that you get better at vengeance over time. Practice makes perfect."

Shane looked at Zach. "What do you think they'll do with me?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. I mean you're kicked out of camp for sure, but Holly's such a bleeding heart, she'll likely give you weapons and a vehicle for your troubles. You could always come live with my crew and me. Able bodied men are always needed."

Shane scoffed. "Work for a double crossing asshole? I don't think so."

Zach shrugged. "Have it your way. But my little girl will be here to see me tomorrow. I have no doubts in Daryl's ability to secure a visit with her." Shane simply stared at Zach, who showed no discomfort under his gaze. "If you stick with me you might just learn something about getting what you want."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At 11AM the next morning, Zach stood up when he heard the front door to the security center open. Holly greeted the guards and stepped into the area containing the holding cells. She thrust her right hand into the bars. Zach looked at her blankly. "I'm offering you a temporary truce. Your daughter is here and she's agreed to speak with you. I need your promise that you'll be nothing but respectful and honest. If you can shake my hand and agree to this, then she can come into your cell with you. Mind you I stay in there while you talk but I promise I'll keep my mouth shut."

Zach brightened and shook Holly's hand. "I wholeheartedly agree to those terms."

He released her hand and she walked back into the office. Zach looked over at Shane. "Told you," he said, grinning. Shane rolled his eyes.

Soon Holly returned with Aria and Daryl. Zach's eyes widened when he saw his daughter. "You got so tall," he said quietly.

Aria nervously twirled her hair, a habit she got from her mother. "Hi Dad," she said softly.

Zach smiled cheerily in response to his daughter calling him 'Dad'. Holly extracted a key from her pocket and opened the cell, closing her and Aria inside with Zach. Zach turned to Daryl, motioning for him to come close to the bars.

"Listen Daryl," he whispered. "I don't say this. Ever. But I owe you. You can ask anything of me and I mean _anything_ and it's yours."

Daryl studied Zach's dark eyes intently. "If you really mean that…then I'll have to think hard on how I want to cash in that favor."

Zach nodded and reached for Daryl's hand. He shook it heartily. "Thank you," he said. "I won't soon forget your efforts on my behalf."

Daryl nodded and looked over at Holly and Aria. Aria looked terribly nervous while her mother appeared skeptical. "I'll be right outside," he said. He took a quick glance at Shane, who avoided eye contact with Daryl. He shook his head in disgust as he walked out.

Zach took a seat next to Aria on his cot. He took her hand in his, squeezing it warmly. "I have so much I want to say."


	19. Chapter 19

Evolution Chapter 19

Zach and Shane stood at the open front gates of the camp, ready to make their individual exits. Only a small group had gathered for their sendoff, mostly due to Holly and Rick's discretion on the matter. They both agreed that they wanted to avoid having the entire camp watch Zach and Shane leave. Rick, despite his feelings of betrayal, wanted to spare Shane the embarrassment of leaving camp and being heckled by fifteen hundred people. The sounds of birds and children's laughter floated through the air as a cheerful contrast to the somber mood of their farewell.

Holly stood next to Daryl, who held Lulu in his arms. Merle stayed close by Daryl's side, convinced that Daryl was not safe until Zach was locked outside of the camp gates, despite the most recent events. Rick, Lori and Carl stood close together. Rick looked down at the ground miserably. Carol, Sophia, Glenn, T-Dog, Dale and Andrea also gathered to say their goodbyes to Shane.

Aria hugged her father one more time. He smiled down at her. "Thank you for hearing what I had to say Aria. Maybe when you're older you'll decide to come live in my neck of the woods." He looked over at Holly, his eyes surprisingly benevolent. He had a lot to thank Holly for after all. His talk with Aria proved constructive. Holly listened intently to their discussion and was willing to negotiate with Zach. He was allowed weekly visitation rights under the strict chaperone of either Holly or one of her brothers. In addition, Rick and Holly agreed to an open book policy for any of the camp's dealings with Inland. Zach wouldn't be granted any decision making abilities regarding camp, but he would at least be fully aware of the state of the place where his daughter made her home. As the leader of the largest fringe group in the area, Zach held a lot of power. It would benefit both sides to be cordial to one another, possibly even becoming allies in the future.

However if a treaty was to be arranged between the two factions, then Zach needed to meet Holly half way. In order for him to enjoy his new rights, he had to give up the names of all of his spies, including Daisy. This was something he did willingly. Holly's offer was too good to pass up to muddy the waters with matters not important to him anyway. All of his spies were expelled from camp. Six of them, all men, stood at the gate and waited for Zach. None of them cared much about their expulsion as long as Zach could provide them with an alternate place to live.

Daisy, on the other hand, sat pouting on her duffel bag. She was bitter about her circumstances, despite the fact that she could be with Zach all the time. Holly and Daryl had to fight a giggle when she showed up at the gate wearing jeans and tennis shoes. Zach had told her that she'd have no use for stiletto heels and mini skirts where they were going.

Zach kissed Aria on the head and approached Daryl and Holly. Merle edged in closer to his brother. Zach nodded at Merle in recognition of the man's protective gesture. He looked down at the little girl in Daryl's arms. Lulu was seemingly unaffected by Zach's presence. Instead she fiddled with the buttons on Daryl's shirt and looked up at him lovingly. Lulu even referred to Zach as 'Aria's daddy' demonstrating that the little girl had virtually no idea that her biological father was even in her company. Zach felt no emotion towards the child but he did recognize that Lulu obviously loved Daryl very much and that the feeling was mutual. "Daryl thank you," he said, pausing to look at Holly. "Thank you both. For everything." He turned to go but stopped short. "And Daryl…anytime you wanna call in that favor you just let me know okay?"

Daryl nodded as Lulu laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the little girl and smiled. Holly nudged him. "Favor?" she mouthed, cocking her head to the side. Daryl simply put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Zach turned on his heels and strutted towards the gates like a peacock. "I'll wait outside for you just in case you change your mind, Walsh," he called to Shane over his shoulder. Daisy and the six men filed in behind him and exited the gates. There, several horses waited for riders, along with a dozen of Zach's men. They hooted and whistled upon seeing Daisy. She rolled her eyes and mounted a horse with Zach.

Shane lifted his eyes to Rick's. The two men stood face to face, neither wanting to speak first. Holly approached and handed Shane a large black duffel bag. "Weapons," she said coolly. "There are also rations, water and a rain poncho inside."

He squeaked out a thank you as she backed away. Holly was furious with Shane but felt that forcing him to leave camp was the most humane punishment she could dole out. It was difficult for her to remain objective when his actions could have gotten Daryl killed. However, Shane's choices didn't just affect her and her family. Rick was in anguish over what Shane did as well. Holly felt the need to go easy on Shane if only for Rick's benefit.

Everyone said their goodbyes and most began to disperse to other areas of camp. The Greeley and Dixon families remained but took a few steps backwards to give the Grimes family and Shane some space. Shane knelt down to address a teary eyed Carl. "Can you visit sometimes?" the young boy asked.

Shane shook his head. "Naw, little man. I'm sorry but I can't. But I'll be okay, you know? Don't you worry about me. I've got weapons and food and water. And remember I can catch a frog if I get hungry," he said, forcing a smile.

"Frogs. Plural," said Carl, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck and quietly crying on his shoulder.

"That's right. Frogs. Plural," said Shane, fighting back tears. "I'll be catchin' a bunch of them and fryin' up some legs. Maybe even tonight."

"I'll miss you so much," said Carl, as he pulled away from Shane.

"I'll miss you too, buddy. More than anything. I'll think about you every day." He stood and looked briefly at Lori. However neither could hold their gaze very long without looking down in discomfort.

"Carl," Lori said quietly. "Let's give your dad and Shane some privacy okay?" She took Carl by the shoulders and steered him back towards their apartment. Holly saw Lori's eyes become engorged with tears as she and Carl walked by.

Rick stood silently for a long moment. "Where will you go?" he finally asked.

Shane shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Shane maybe you should consider…well, it's safe where Z is for the most part and…" started Rick.

Shane shook his head. "No. No, I can make it on my own. I don't need to take up with Z. I'll be fine, Rick."

Rick looked down. "Why did you do this?" he whispered angrily.

"Rick I don't want to get into this."

"No. Tell me why. I'm your best friend and we're your family. All of us. I mean I know we all don't get along one hundred percent of the time, but we're still family. Why did you do this?" asked Rick.

Shane looked at Rick and shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't feelin' like I was family anymore," he said sadly.

"Since when?" Rick asked. "Since we got to camp? Or before? When?"

Shane clenched his jaw. "Since you got back from Atlanta. Back from the dead. That's when," he said flatly.

Rick looked as though he got punched in the stomach. "What? How could you…?" Suddenly it hit him. He saw the same look in Shane's eyes when they argued over whether or not to pack up camp and go to the CDC. Shane was angry when Rick stated that he was protecting his family and if was Shane's family then he'd understand. Shane had become so upset with Rick, reminding him how he cared for Lori and Carl, keeping them safe no matter what. It dawned on Rick that Shane saw himself as the new man of the family in Rick's absence. His friend actually resented him coming back and reclaiming Shane's new family. Rick couldn't hide his emotions. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks that he quickly wiped away. "You actually hate me so much that you'd betray everyone in this camp just to get back at me?"

Shane softened. "I could never hate you Rick. Never. I just felt like, like,"

"Like I was taking your place," stated Rick. It pained him to say the words. He'd often wondered if Shane and Lori would have allowed a romance to blossom between the two of them if Rick, in fact, never reunited with Lori and Carl. However, he thought something like that would have happened far into the future. He hadn't considered the fact that Shane and Lori could have already developed feelings for each other by the time Rick arrived at their camp months before. He felt sick to his stomach. "You and Lori?" he asked quietly.

Shane's eyes betrayed him. He inhaled sharply and tried desperately to say something. "Rick, I…"

Rick set his jaw and backed away a few steps. It was written all over Shane's face. Rick tried not to focus on the hurt he was feeling. This would be his final goodbye to Shane anyway. His best friend. He had to force down his emotions just long enough. "Just, um…just be safe out there," was all he said before he walked briskly to his office.

Shane despondently watched Rick for a few moments. He pointed his eyes to the ground and walked out of the gates.

As the iron bars clanked closed, Holly sighed. None of them heard what Rick or Shane said but it was plain to see how hurt Rick was. "God, Rick's really taking this badly," she said. "He and Shane were like brothers, huh?"

Daryl and Merle shared knowing looks. Shane's leaving was only part of the cause for Rick's emotional exit. Daryl had accidentally happened upon Shane and Lori in the woods months back when returning from a hunt. Thankfully neither of them saw Daryl as he made a speedy and soundless exit. Later that night he'd confided in Merle about what he saw. Even when Daryl and Rick forged an eventual friendship, Daryl felt it was not his place to reveal Lori and Shane's indiscretions. They both thought Rick was dead after all. No sense in dredging up the past. However Daryl could tell by Rick's face at the gates that he was now fully aware of what happened between his wife and his best friend. He decided that he would make it a point to seek Rick out later on to talk.

Lulu tugged on Daryl's shirt, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What's up baby girl?" he asked smiling.

"Can you make me some macaroni and cheese?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah?" he asked. She nodded. "I think I can swing that. And maybe you can manage to take a nap today and give your momma bit of a break?"

Lulu smiled. "I'll nap if you nap with me," she said, holding out her hand for Daryl to shake it. "Deal?"

Daryl chuckled and shook her hand. "You drive a hard bargain." He put his arm around Holly and began to walk back to the apartment when Merle grabbed his arm.

"A word please," said Merle. Daryl knew what his older brother wanted to discuss. He figured he would get his scolding over with sooner rather than later.

Holly offered him a sympathetic look before taking Lulu into her arms. "We'll meet you back at the apartment," she said, turning and walking back with the girls.

Daryl tried to read Merle's expression but he was having difficulty. He didn't look angry. However he wasn't exactly beaming either. Daryl took a deep breath and placed his hands in his pockets, head bowed as a child under the gaze of a reproachful parent.

Merle sighed. "Boy I swear every damn grey hair on my head is because of you," he said dolefully.

"Look Merle," started Daryl.

"I ain't done yet," said Merle. "What did I always tell you 'bout makin' deals with devils?"

Daryl huffed. "Welcome to the world we live in, Merle! We're allowed to live normal lives here because of deals with devils, remember?"

"So you just figured you'd add one more into the mix?" asked Merle.

"No," said Daryl. "I was trying to make things easier for Holly and for camp. We've got enough problems with Inland. We don't need Z adding to that. I saw an opportunity to help everyone get along and I went with it. We need all the allies we can get."

"Oh so now Z's an ally?" asked Merle.

Daryl shrugged. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Merle shook his head. "After all the talking we did, you and I! After all the times I warned you—that just fell on deaf ears, huh?"

Daryl prickled. "I resent that! Merle I've always looked up to you, okay? And I've always listened to you. But you know what? You weren't there the other night to be the angel or the devil on my shoulder. I had to figure things out for myself, and with a gun to my head no less. I did what I thought was right."

Merle gazed at Daryl quietly.

Daryl continued. "Look I don't expect Z to miraculously change into some damn saint. And he's not my new best friend. Half the time I wanna choke the guy but I did what I did to avoid any more problems. Dammit Merle can't you just trust my judgment once in awhile?"

Merle continued to watch his brother intently. He'd never admit to Daryl that he was actually quite impressed with the way Daryl handled Z. He didn't back down. He stood up for his own principles and managed to facilitate a peaceful outcome. Merle didn't believe that he could have accomplished what Daryl did. However instead of showering his baby brother with compliments, he kept things simple. It was the Dixon way after all. "Yeah," he said patting Daryl on the shoulder. "I can trust ya. Big dummy," he said, turning to walk back to the dorms.

Daryl had to chuckle. "Maybe next time we can work a 'I'm proud of you Daryl' into the mix," he said under his breath.

Just then the sound of an alarm pierced through the air. Daryl cringed and turned, his eyes searching for Merle. His older brother had turned upon hearing the alarm, a look of worry marring his face. He set his jaw and nodded at Daryl. "Shit," said Daryl, his stomach knotting. He was about to experience his first visit from Inland.

Merle raced to Daryl. "Get back to the apartments and stay quiet, just like the safety guide says, okay? Holly's on her way to the quad already I'm sure."

"You'll be all right if I leave you?" asked Daryl.

Merle nodded. "Go. It's easier if we just comply. All the immune will come wait with me. Everyone else just needs to stay out of the way."

Daryl felt queasy. "Merle, be safe. Do not leave Holly's side. No matter what okay?"

Merle mussed Daryl's hair and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I promise I'll stay right by her. I promise ya Daryl. Now go. Now."

As Daryl backed away from his brother he saw the enormous iron gates open for the second time that day. Armed men on foot and in HAZMAT suits forced Zach and his team back into camp. Their horses shuffled nervously into the quad, their riders doing all they could to soothe the animals. Daryl noted that Shane did not re-enter camp, probably sneaking away unnoticed before Inland pulled up to the gates. Next, a convoy of white trucks made their way through the iron gates. Some were armored while others were refrigerated. Daryl noted a black town car at the very back of the line. He saw the nervous faces of the residents as they scrambled to get to their homes and shut themselves in against some unseen threat. Almost every soldier in camp made sure each resident got home safely before going back to the quad and standing in a straight line.

He turned and hustled back to the apartment, meeting Holly on his way. He pulled her into an embrace. "Holly," he said breathlessly, nuzzling into her neck.

She held him tightly. "The girls are safe inside. It'll be okay, you'll see. It's a little scary the first time you see them with all the alarms but I promise it's a lot of fanfare for nothing. I'll be back within twenty-four hours and then hopefully we'll get to enjoy another three months without them. Take care of my babies."

Daryl held her face and looked at her. "Stay with Merle, okay? You two stick together."

"I will." She kissed him on his lips before separating from him. As much as she tried to hide it, Daryl saw fear in Holly's eyes. He watched her run down the hill towards the quad. The alarms soon ceased and as Daryl walked back to the apartments, he noted that the campus appeared as a ghost town. Everyone was shuttered in fear inside their homes while Holly and Merle were being fed to the wolves. Daryl balled his fists, every cell in his body fighting him from running back down into the quad. He wanted to protect Holly and his brother, but he was helpless in that regard, however, he could protect Lulu and Aria. He ran past the guards at the door and flew up the stairs to be with the girls.

When Holly got to the quad she saw that most of the soldiers were standing in a neat line. She was glad to see that they were all armed and poised for action. She slid next to Merle and they offered each other a weak smile. A tense silence clung to the air after the alarms ceased, and the hum of engines died away. The birds had long stopped singing leaving nothing but the sound of the light breeze in the trees.

Holly could feel the tension like electricity among her soldiers. She looked around at the handful of people in camp who were immune and they looked terrified. One of them, a mid-twenties woman named Emily Ohliger, stood trembling next to Merle. He offered his arm and she eagerly grasped it, leaning into him, eyes wide in fright.

Suddenly, Holly felt a warm hand grasp hers on her right. She looked over and saw Rick. His kindly eyes met hers. "It's always something isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Rick you've been through enough in the last day. You don't have to suffer through this too," she offered.

"No," he said. "We're the two heads of this camp. We stand together," he said, squeezing her hand and getting closer to her. She smiled at him. He was a true leader at that moment. He'd suffered a devastating blow not thirty minutes before and yet he pressed on in the face of his adversity. Holly was grateful to be standing by his side.

The vehicles parked at the medical center and began opening their doors. Men and women in white clothes emerged from their vehicles. Holly sneered at the blood red insignia for Inland Biotech on their shirts. They stood before the camp, their faces emotionless and uncaring. The black town car came up from the rear of the convoy and stopped in front of Holly and Rick. "You're kidding," Holly said under her breath.

"What?" Rick whispered.

"The king of all the land has decided to grace us with his presence," she said bitterly.

Rick didn't have to ask her to elaborate. He knew it was Steven Trotter.


	20. Chapter 20

Evolution Chapter 20

***Happy Monday! Thank you for reading.**

The back door of the town car opened slowly. Rick watched Steven Trotter step onto the pavement with a mix of fear and fascination. He was dressed to the hilt in a beautifully tailored navy blue suit. His shoes appeared to be freshly polished, if they were ever worn at all. He was tanned and in his early to mid fifties. His head was completely shaved perhaps, Rick thought, as a way to hide that he was going bald as many men his age did. His brown eyes appeared mischievous. He was an attractive man, appearing very youthful, but Rick suspected that his money allowed him the resources to look so good for his age. He approached Rick and Holly with an amused grin. Rick held Holly's hand tightly and stood up straighter.

"Lieutenant Greeley," started Trotter in a velvety smooth baritone. "The residents did a lovely job following protocol. I'm pleased."

"I'm not," said Holly flatly. "I thought we discussed those obnoxious alarms. They scare the shit out of people. Can't you just TELL us when your team is coming?"

"I see your point Lieutenant. However, I feel that the alarms work well. A jarring, horrifying sound makes people spring into action. It gets things done quickly and efficiently. How effectively would your people follow my rules if we were to send out a little memo saying that we're coming for a visit? Besides, I love surprises and if we are issuing warnings of our arrival, then…that just takes all the fun out of it, don't you agree?" He cocked his had to the side and watched Holly with interest.

"Let's just get this over with," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh now don't be angry Lieutenant. After all, I don't always get the chance to make these visits with my team all the time. I'm here now. Let's make friends and be productive, shall we?" He turned to walk away when Holly stopped him.

"Mr. Trotter don't you want to meet our new head of Civilian Affairs?" she asked. "You seemed very excited when I told you I was thinking of creating the position months back."

Trotter turned, trying to appear ever so gracious. "Why of course I would. Mr. Grimes, a pleasure. Quite a task you've taken on here, Rick. I wish you well."

"Thank you," said Rick, shaking Trotter's hand. The man's skin was buttery soft and smooth, especially compared to Rick's dry, callused hands. His nails were shiny and healthy, a sign of superior nutrition and good living. Rick wondered where Steven Trotter lived and what it was like there. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How did you know my…?"

"I'll be sure to sit down with you during our visit so we can become better acquainted," Trotter interrupted. He turned and peered over at Zach and his crew. Zach sat atop his horse, his jaw set. He appeared rather calm despite the circumstances. Rick thought perhaps the man's infamous bravado kept him from showing any signs of anxiety. Trotter turned back. "Interesting turn of events. I thought Z was expelled from camp. Why was he caught riding out of the gates like he owned the place?"

Holly tensed. "Zach doesn't live in camp. He was visiting. His brother Ian has been poorly."

"Oh? Well I'm sorry to hear that. However, Z being affiliated with camp can have its own set of problems. He doesn't follow our rules. If his influence begins to spread around here then…" He held up his hand. "Well he's here now so he'll have to stay for the time being. We will discuss this later in private Lieutenant."

"Sure," said Holly. "Me, you…and Rick."

Trotter shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, of course," he said, clearing his throat. "And Rick." He adjusted his tie and looked back at his white-clad comrades. "Let's get started everyone," he said all too cheerfully. The Inland representatives obediently sprang into action, steering all of the immune into the medical center. Others pulled materials from one of the refrigerated trucks and everyone filed into the building.

Holly quickly broke away to address her brother Eric. "I want soldiers stationed around the perimeter and walls. Have a team go through all the residences periodically. It will calm people down to see uniforms. Get Zach and his group set up in the dorms and find an appropriate place for their horses to settle down for the evening. As far as Ian…"

Eric nodded. "I'll make sure he's safe. We'll move him to a more secluded room on another floor."

Holly patted Eric's shoulder. "Thanks big brother."

"Holly," said Eric, his blue eyes full of apprehension. "Be safe."

"That's the plan," she said, running back towards Rick and inside the medical center. As she took her place by his side, she looked over at her fellow immune. There was, of course, Merle, who maintained an outward show of calm at all times. Emily Ohligher still appeared unsettled as she held fast to Merle. The other two immune in camp were identical twin brothers in their late teens, Jeff and Jonathan Kellner. Having each other for support helped them to appear somewhat more at ease. The fluorescent lights of the medical center hummed above their heads, casting their harsh hue upon a handful of nervous faces.

Rick watched Holly and Merle intently. His uneasiness grew as he watched one of the refrigerated trucks open. Men in HAZMAT suits entered. After a few moments, they exited with carts full of supplies. Rick noted syringes, swabs and a myriad of sharp, shiny instruments that made him cringe.

Merle glanced at Emily, Jeff and Jonathan before whispering. "Grimes, listen to me. Whatever happens in the next day cannot be repeated to anyone else. Not your wife or Daryl or anyone, okay?"

"Merle, you're scaring me," said Rick. "Why are you saying that?"

"Merle don't go alarming him," said Holly, putting her hand on Rick's shoulder. "We'll be okay. We just have to stay calm and follow the rules."

"What are they going to do with you?" he asked, grasping her arm and facing her.

She looked into his cautious blue eyes and tried to keep him from getting upset. "We never know. When they come its always a surprise. It's mostly very mundane stuff, but I feel the need to forewarn you," said Holly. "It's not always your classic trip to the doctor's office. But, like I said, we'll be okay. We always are."

Rick set his jaw and swallowed. Before he could assure Holly that he would do his best to keep his composure, he watched one of the armored trucks open. A small group of people stepped out. There were three men and three women, all of them healthy and robust looking. They did not appear to be at camp against their will and they strolled into the medical center as if they had not a care in the world. They smiled and waved to Holly and the rest of the group as they walked past her and the others. They were clearly well fed and in excellent physical shape. They were led down a long corridor and left in a room at the end.

"Who are they?" whispered Rick.

Holly shrugged. "I've never seen them here before."

As the crop of Inland employees got set up in various hospital rooms and in assorted corners of the medical center, the immune group heard the dainty click of high heels on the floor. A raven-haired woman with large brown doe eyes strolled up to them with an air of elegance and a hint of superiority. A royal blue dress peeked out from her white lab coat. "Good afternoon everyone. Lieutenant Greeley," she said with a quiet cool tone. "Please follow me to your exam rooms."

Rick noted the woman's excellent posture and likened her walk to a woman who came from impeccable breeding. Her hair was swept up in a French twist and her nails were perfectly manicured. She came from money but certainly wasn't nouveau riche. Her appearance, mannerisms and all around aura were from generations of wealth and privilege.

The dark haired woman opened up a room and signaled to Emily that she was to enter. Emily gripped Merle's arm tightly and begged him not to go. Merle looked back at Holly. "I promised Daryl I wouldn't leave ya," he said.

"It's okay Merle. I have Rick," said Holly. "Stay with Emily."

The large man nodded in understanding and accompanied Emily into her room.

Rick and Holly were led to the next room and entered quietly. "We will be with you in a moment, Lieutenant," she said, in a lovely, accent-less lilt.

As the door closed Rick asked, "Who was the woman who just brought us here?"

"Cecile Noble," said Holly. "She's the head researcher for Inland. She's second in command to Trotter."

Rick nodded. "What about Doctor Love and the other doctors and nurses? Where are they?"

"They have to be sequestered with the regular patients on another floor. None of them could tolerate participating in this circus anyway," said Holly.

Rick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He enjoyed living in camp and always felt safe within its walls. However Merle's warning earlier made him ill at ease. He wondered what he'd possibly have to hide from Lori and the others.

Cecile knocked and opened the door to their room. "Lieutenant, we will be conducting the fitness test shortly. I'll be back momentarily to escort you downstairs."

"Okay," said Holly, taking a seat on her bed.

"Fitness test?" asked Rick. "What's that about?"

"They throw us on treadmills, mostly. Make us climb ropes sometimes. It depends," said Holly.

"Who do you think the other six people were?" asked Rick.

"I don't know. Maybe more immune from another camp?" she suggested.

"Another camp? You think there are more?" asked Rick.

She shrugged. "Anything's possible, I guess."

Cecile entered the room. "They are ready for you downstairs now Lieutenant."

Cecile, Rick and Holly entered the physical therapy center just as dusk painted the sky outside. They looked around the room and saw numerous treadmills set up side by side. Emily, Merle, Jeff and Jonathan were already waiting for them, along with the six people smuggled in via the armored truck. Steven Trotter strolled among them all, an infuriatingly cheerful smile pasted on his face.

Rick sat on top of a stack of therapy mats and waited for Holly, Merle and the others to receive their instructions. Cecile placed a heart rate monitor on each person. "Everyone please get on a treadmill. Set it at moderate for now," said Cecile. The eleven participants did as instructed, their machines guiding them into a light jog. After twenty minutes, Cecile went to each machine and increased the pace to a more physically difficult setting. Soon, everyone was running at a brisk pace.

As Trotter made his way closer to Rick, he tapped on the well-polished man's shoulder. "Mr. Trotter, who are the six other people that you brought here?"

"Oh them? They are our control group," he stated.

"So you're comparing them to the Lieutenants group? Why? Are they immune too?" asked Rick.

"Yes they are," said Trotter.

"Where are they from?" asked Rick.

Trotter smiled. "Oh, here there and everywhere."

Rick frowned. "Why are they considered a control group?" he asked.

"Well we're comparing their performance to that of the Lieutenant's group, also known as the experimental group," said Trotter. "You see Rick, in any scientific experiment, a control group and an experimental group are key."

"How do the two groups differ?" asked Rick.

"Well, an important variable that is introduced to the experimental group is always deliberately omitted from the control group. For example, if you were studying the effects that fertilizer has on roses, you'd apply the fertilizer to the experimental group of roses, while letting the control group grow with just soil, sun and water," said Trotter. "Now it's also important to note that experimental groups and control groups need to be very similar. We have two groups containing pretty much the same number of people. They are all in good physical health and they are all immune. There is a variance in ages, but we've accounted for that."

Rick observed the eleven people running. "Okay…so what's the variable?"

"Hmmm?" asked Trotter absentmindedly, as he watched the runners.

"The variable," said Rick. "What's the element that has been introduced to Lieutenant Greeley's group that wasn't given to the other group?"

Trotter smiled knowingly. "Well one of the things I love about experimentation is observation. Why don't you watch for a while and see if you can figure out the variable? I'll be interested to discuss your thoughts later."

Rick looked away from Trotter's gaze. The man was treating human beings like some middle school science fair project where the results didn't have the capacity to be catastrophic. It was unsettling.

Holly ran alongside a young African American man of about thirty years old. "How you doin' over there soldier?" she asked.

The man looked over at her in surprise before smiling. "I'm hanging in there ma'am. How did you know I was a soldier?"

"A soldier always knows one of their own," she said. "What's your poison?"

"Former Marine, ma'am," he said.

"Aw, come on. There's no such thing as a 'former' Marine," said Holly, smiling.

"Now there is truth to that ma'am. A lot of truth to that," said the man. "I'm Justin by the way."

"Nice meeting you Justin. I'm…"

"Lieutenant Holly Greeley," said Justin, smiling. "If I don't know that then I've been living under a rock."

Holly looked confused. "My reputation precedes me?" she asked.

Justin laughed. "In a way, sure. You're kind of well known, ma'am."

"Am I?" asked Holly, looking over at Merle, who exchanged the same quizzical look that she offered him.

"Well where I come from anyway," said Justin.

Holly looked back over at Merle, who gave her an uneasy look. What in the world did Justin mean? She glanced back over at Justin, hoping the man would elaborate but his breathing and perspiration were hinting that the run was beginning to tire him out. Holly decided to cease her discussion with him so he could focus on the task at hand. She peeked over at his heart rate monitor and noted that his heart rate was 172. She looked down at her own and her eyes widened. Her heart rate was just barely above resting at eighty. She looked to her left at Merle. When he made eye contact she pointed to her heart monitor. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. He looked down at his own. "Eighty-four," he said softly. "What the hell?"

After nearly an hour on the treadmills, the members of the control group were showing serious signs of fatigue. Some requested their machines be turned to a lower setting while others stumbled before regaining their gaits. Holly, Merle and the other members of the experimental group continued to run rapidly. However, after an additional fifteen minutes, Emily, Jeff and Jonathan all began to wane.

After two hours, all six members of the control group were off the machines and nursing their sore, exhausted muscles. Emily, Jeff and Jonathan were pressing on, but they had slowed their machines enough so that they could walk. Holly and Merle continued to run, their form not suffering. They had only small beads of perspiration on their foreheads. Holly looked at Merle. "Something's weird," she said.

"Look around and tell me what ISN'T weird," said Merle.

"Do you feel tired?" she asked.

"Feel like I could go on for days," said Merle.

"Me too," said Holly. "Merle, how've you been feeling in general?"

Merle shrugged as he ran. "Fine," he said. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that…I don't know. Well, last week I got trampled by a horse. This week I'm running on a treadmill at top speed like I'm Carl Lewis. I don't even have any more bruising. Doesn't that seem odd? And you…You're fifteen or twenty years older than some of those young pups lying on the mats over there and you're still bopping' along with me no sweat," she said.

Merle considered for a moment. "Come to think of it somethin' strange happened this past Friday."

"What was it?" asked Holly.

"Well I had been out huntin' with Mike and we found ourselves on some mossy rocks. I thought I had my footin' but my right heel slid on a slick part and I went ass over teakettle and landed on my tailbone. Thought I broke the damn thing. But by Saturday it was only achin' a little and now that I think of it that was the last time I had pain," said Merle.

"So we're healing extremely fast," she said, looking deep on thought. "Hey," she said quietly. "You don't remember Inland giving us anything like an injection or a pill or something the last time they were here, do you?"

"Not that I can recall. Why? You think they're slippin' us some kind of superhero mickey or somethin'?"

"Don't know yet. But something's up. Rick looked a little freaked when he was talking to Trotter by the mats earlier. I'd like to know what was said," Holly said.

"Yeah but Rick's looked freaked since Inland got here. Might be nothin'," said Merle.

"No. He's got his 'I need to talk to you face' on. Something was said."

"Huh? You can read his faces now? I think you're just bein' paranoid, LT," said Merle, nervously chuckling.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing your 'everything's gone all to fuck but I'm gonna pretend that it doesn't bother me 'cause I'm big bad Merle' face?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Just then Rick made his way over to Holly's treadmill. He looked at her heart rate monitor and gulped. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Holly and Merle exchanged glances.

"Damn woman," Merle said incredulously. "Now I'm the one who's freaked."


	21. Chapter 21

Evolution Chapter 21

*Good morning and Happy Friday! This chapter is a little heavy on the dialogue but it reveals a bit more about Inland's activities. I hope you like it and thank you again for reading.

The eleven test subjects were excused from the physical therapy area and brought back upstairs to their individual rooms for a light supper. Emily had calmed down considerably and told Merle he could rejoin Holly and Rick if he wanted to. The elder Dixon chose to go back to Holly's room where he flopped on the bed and sighed. "Wish I had my George Jones CD," he said looking off into space. "Or at least my hunting gear to clean."

Merle and Holly frowned at their meager dinner of a granola bar and a small cup of apple juice. Holly sipped from the cup and listened to Rick talk about his exchange with Trotter. "So we're the experimental group," she confirmed. "I knew it! Must be performance-enhancing drugs or something. They're slipping us some sort of freaky mojo, Merle."

Merle shrugged. "I already HAD freaky mojo before, baby," he said, grinning devilishly.

"Oh yeah?" said Holly, chuckling. "Well I heard that performance enhancers make men a little small…there," she said nodding to his lap.

Merle scoffed. "Well I hear they make chicks grow hair…there," he said pointing to her chin.

"You both are being really flip about this," scolded Rick, folding his arms across his chest and peering at both of them in their beds.

"I'm sorry Rick," said Holly. "Merle and I use a little comic relief to get through the buckets of crazy." She sighed. "I just don't understand how they could be getting this stuff into our systems. I mean, I…" Then she looked down at the apple juice with suspicion and cringed. "Okay yeah so maybe there's a few ways to sneak them in," she said, placing the cup down as if it contained toxic waste.

Rick nodded. "The other six people ran out of gas well before they had you guys stop. Emily and the twins went well beyond them. But you and Merle-you two were on that treadmill over two hours without any level of fatigue. Your heart rates never climbed over a hundred. You barely perspired. Not to mention, Holly, you were seriously injured only a week ago and you look like you could run a marathon. Could performance-enhancing drugs do that?" he asked.

Holly shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Rick put his hands in his pockets and sat down in a chair. He tapped the balls of his feet on the ground in thought. "Holly did you receive any injections of any kind before April or May of this year?"

Holly nodded. "At routine checkups I got an injection of vitamins. I got an antibiotic shot in February for an upper respiratory infection that I had."

"And you said before your last deployment—before the walker sickness spread—that you were inoculated. They injected you with the walker virus, didn't they?" asked Rick.

"Yes," said Holly. "What are your thoughts Rick?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't know. Just something scratching at my brain. Don't quite know what it is yet. Merle, you served time, right?"

"Yep," said Merle. "In Rock Springs."

"Walker State Prison?" asked Rick. "How long?"

"Let's see," said Merle, placing his left arm behind his head. "I think it was 'bout twenty-eight months if I remember correctly."

"Did you get medical care there for anything? Anything at all? It would most likely be early this year. Try to think," said Rick.

"Sure, I saw the docs," said Merle. "All the inmates did."

"Were you ever injected with anything?" asked Rick.

"I got cortisone shots in my shoulder for an old injury," said Merle.

"How often would you get those shots?" asked Rick.

"Every so often when I had pain so roughly every month I guess," said Merle.

"How many other inmates were in Walker with you?" asked Rick.

"I couldn't tell you exactly. Maybe five, six hundred or so," answered Merle.

"How long had you been out of prison when they started evacuating?" asked Rick.

"Not long at all. I'd say a month," said Merle. "If that."

Rick stood up. "What about Emily Ohligher and the twins? What were their stories before coming to camp?"

"Emily was an Army wife. She worked on base at the Sayers Library. Her husband didn't survive," said Holly. "The twins hadn't even graduated high school yet. They were from around this area I believe."

"So they hadn't lived on base," stated Rick.

"That's right," said Holly. "What is it Rick?" she asked softly.

"The twins," he continued. "What else do you know about them?"

"Um, not too much. Their parents are deceased. They have no other family here."

"No, I mean what are they like? Or what WERE they like is more what I meant," said Rick.

Holly thought hard to remember. "Sorry Rick, I'm going through my mental database of fifteen hundred…um, oh they were big athletes. Track…and lacrosse I think."

"Athletes," said Rick nodding. "Athletes…And Emily, being a soldier's spouse, would she be eligible to be treated at the hospitals and by the doctors on the base?"

"Yes," said Holly.

Rick nodded, his blue eyes showing a glint of erudition. "I'll be right back," he said before abruptly walking out the door.

Merle looked at Holly. "Looks like our bloodhound has caught the scent of somethin'."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nearly a half hour later, Rick walked back into Holly and Merle's room. "So get this," said Rick. "Emily told me that she was doing IVF before the walker virus hit. Under the care of a doctor on base."

Holly's eyes widened. "Oh boy."

Merle looked between the two of them. "Wait. What the hell is IVF?"

"In-vitro fertilization. She was trying to have a baby," said Holly.

"Do you have to get injections for that?" asked Merle.

"Yes," said Rick. "Emily went on a series of hormone shots in preparation for the procedure."

"And let me guess," said Holly. "The twins were given shots of performance enhancing drugs for their sports."

"Bingo," said Rick. "And I'm sure every little syringe had Inland Biotech written neatly on the label."

"Wait a minute," said Merle. "I know I'm a little slow so you're gonna have to forgive me. What the hell are you drivin' at Grimes?"

"Okay I know this is thin but I think Inland was injecting you with, well this, I'll use Holly's term—mojo—way before the walker virus went global," said Rick.

Merle's eyes widened. "Oh come on man, that's crazy. LT, please tell officer Grimes that he's loco."

Holly stood up and paced the room. "Well, me I can see. Inland always had ways of sneaking shit in with the military under the guise of the CDC. I guess they could have been injecting any number of the soldiers with experimental material. But how does that explain the others, Rick?"

"Merle was in prison," said Rick. "Don't you think it would be just as easy for Inland to use prisoners as guinea pigs? It's the perfect setting if you think about it. Your test subjects are remarkably easy to observe when they're in cages and on lockdown."

"Like lab animals," said Holly quietly.

"You two realize how—and I'll use my fifty-cent word for the day—_implausible_ this is, don't ya?" asked Merle.

"I gotta side with Rick on this Merle. The more he talks the more I'm seeing this clearly," said Holly.

"Oh yeah? Okay fine you're a soldier and I was an inmate. We'll put that aside for now even though I think this entire conversation is fucking ridiculous. What about Emily and the twins? How would Inland get to them? Tell me that," said Merle.

"Emily was on base under the care of the same doctors that Holly and any other soldier was. They used all the same supplies and drugs, all of which I bet came from Inland," said Rick.

"And the twins?" asked Merle. "Who, by the way, were nearly a hundred miles to the north of Benning?"

Rick shrugged. "Schools are public institutions. The twins told me their coach provided them with the stuff. Maybe the school knew and looked the other way. I don't know, Merle."

Merle looked at Holly skeptically. "You tellin' me that you believe Rick's little fairy tale?"

"I don't know. Okay so maybe you've got a 'how', but we need a 'why', Rick. What would Inlands motive be?" she asked. "Why would we be getting these mysterious injections before anyone even knew what a walker or a zombie apocalypse was?"

"To prepare you," said Rick.

"For what?" she asked.

"The walker virus," stated Rick.

"But we're already immune," said Holly. "How would they be preparing us? And how were we even chosen? None of us knew about our immunity until after being bitten. So how would Inland have known that months before?"

Rick nervously chewed the inside of his mouth. "I don't know. I need to think some more."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Sounds like you need to STOP thinkin' if ya ask me. I've heard enough of your science fiction bullshit for one day."

Rick frowned. "Merle we live in a world where reanimated corpses outnumber humans. Are my ideas really out of the realm of possibility?"

Merle sat up. "It don't matter what I think. What matters is that I don't want you goin' and runnin' your mouth about this to Trotter or that stuck up Cecile chick. It's only gonna get people's boxers in a twist. You need to keep ya big mouth shut."

"Rick I have to agree with Merle," said Holly. "Please don't bring any of this up. Not yet anyway. We simply don't have any proof beyond the fact that the five immune in camp are have gone through some unexplained physical changes. But I promise if we are able to gather more information then we may be able to approach Trotter with questions. Can we agree on this for now?"

Rick looked at the floor. Holly went to him and took his hand in hers. "Rick I trust your judgment. I always have. If you truly believe what you've told Merle and me tonight then it's worth looking into. But we have to tread very carefully with Inland. Please promise me that you'll help me to do that."

Rick nodded. "Okay. I promise," he said, squeezing her hand. He went over to a chair and sat with his arms folded. "There's just one other thing that keeps bothering me."

"Oh Christ, what now?" asked Merle.

"Well Holly didn't you notice that Trotter knew my name? Or that you had to ask him to be introduced to me? It's like he already knew who I was. Now unless I'm losing it…"

"I'd put money on it," interrupted Merle.

Rick ignored him. "I know I've never met him and vice versa," he said to Holly. "But I swear he knew me. Didn't you find that strange?"

Holly twirled her hair and looked at Merle. "Just like that guy Justin knew who I was," said Holly.

Merle blanched. "Yeah that was a little unnerving."

"What happened?" asked Rick.

"Well when we were on the treadmills, the guy next to me, Justin, said he knew who I was. He said I was well known where he came from, whatever that means," said Holly.

"He didn't clarify?" asked Rick.

"No," said Holly. "He was pretty tuckered out at that point. I didn't press it."

Rick watched Trotter stroll by Holly and Merle's room. The man's tanned skin looked unnaturally orange under the medical center's fluorescent lights. He wondered what else Steven Trotter and his mysterious guests knew about the camp and its residents.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I've never been surrounded by so many women and not been happy about it," Daryl said under his breath. He looked around the apartment and shook his head. Carol was on the couch with Lulu on her lap. Sophia sat next to them and read Lulu a book. Lori helped Aria and Carl prepare dinner in the kitchen, while Andrea folded clean clothes in the bedroom. "I can take care of two little girls just fine on my own."

Glenn chuckled and offered Daryl a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "They just want to help you. You know how women are. Besides, maybe they saw that Dale and I were trapped here for the night and they wanted to watch three grown men try to play domestic gods. Besides, what else do we all have to do right now besides worry?"

When the alarms went off earlier in the day, most residents made it to their own homes but, as protocol dictated, anyone already inside needed to stay inside no matter what. Glenn and Dale were repairing a ceiling fan in one of the apartments when Inland arrived, thus keeping them on lockdown for at least twenty-four hours. Andrea ended up having to stay in the apartments because she was having lunch at Carol's place at the time. Daryl figured that somehow Lori, Andrea and Carol got together and decided to come and give him a hand at Holly's.

Dale posted himself at the living room window and hardly said a word for most of the afternoon. He just kept nervously twisting his hat in his hands. Glenn would occasionally go to join the older man in an effort to alleviate his worries. The ladies in the group were more upbeat, or at least they appeared that way to Daryl. Lori always concealed her anxiety without fail, while Carol's soft, even-tempered ways could put anyone at ease.

Daryl smiled as he watched Lulu read with Sophia and Carol. "Miss Carol you smell nice," said Lulu, nuzzling into Carol's neck.

Carol laughed. "Why thank you Lulu. Same to you."

Daryl sat next to them on the couch. "They just don't stay this age long enough," said Carol, squeezing Lulu affectionately. She nodded in Sophia's direction. "They grow up too fast."

"Holly's always saying that too," said Daryl. "So that means YOU, little lady, cannot grow up. Ever," he said gently tugging Lulu's nose.

Lulu giggled. "But I have to grow up Daryl!"

"Oh really? Give me one good reason why," said Daryl, grinning.

"So I can get married to a prince and have a big house and a white dog named Sasha," Lulu declared.

Daryl laughed. "A prince huh?" he asked, lifting her onto his lap. "And what will this prince do to support his wife, house and dog?"

"Prince stuff," said Lulu. "Like he'll wear a crown and sit on his throne and dance and sing and play the piano. And he'll have LOTS of money."

"So you're gonna marry Elton John?" asked Daryl.

"Who's that?" asked Lulu. "Does he live in camp? Is he four like me?"

Daryl and Carol's shoulders shook in laughter. "No, he's a lot older than you," said Daryl. "And he lives in England which is very far away."

"Oh," said Lulu.

"Besides," said Lori from the kitchen. "Your prince should have better skills than wearing crowns and playing the piano. You need a guy that can fix things around the house and will help you cook and clean. And giving lots of hugs doesn't hurt, either."

"Like Daryl does for Mommy," stated Lulu. "You're Mommy's prince, Daryl!"

Daryl felt a room full of amused faces settle on him. "Yeah, that's me. Daryl, prince of the Georgia rednecks," he said, his face crimson. He kissed her forehead and got off the couch. "Not one word, Glenn," he warned as he went into the bedroom. Glenn stifled a giggle.

Daryl went and sat on the bed. Andrea put the last of the laundry in the bureau drawer and joined him. She studied him for a few moments. "You're nervous," she said. "I don't blame you. We all are. But you're doing a great job hiding it for the kids," she offered.

"Thanks," he said running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at her. "Thanks for helping me out here too. That's real nice of you, Carol and Lori to do."

Andrea smiled. "It's just what we do for each other. I know we're part of a big camp now but I feel like we all need to stick together. It's important."

"Yeah," said Daryl, looking at the floor. "I just wish I could do more. I want to be with Holly and Merle, you know?"

Andrea placed her hand on his back. "I know you do. But Rick is with them. He's strong and I'm sure he hasn't left Holly and Merle's side since Inland got here. I think we're all just on edge because this is our first experience with Inland. A lot of the other residents have already gone through this. It'll be easier the second time around. Once Holly and Merle and Rick come back safe and sound. You'll see."

Daryl locked eyes with her. He knew even a fool would notice how quickly Holly had recovered from the wounds she received a week earlier. He'd tried to overlook Merle's tailbone incident or the fact that the pain from his fourteen-year-old shoulder injury had miraculously gone away. Daryl knew something was wrong. Inland couldn't be just taking blood from the immune. He felt that Merle, Holly and the others were paying a much bigger price for everyone's safety. He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I hope you're right."


	22. Chapter 22

Evolution Chapter 22

*Happy Hump Day! Well on the bright side at least the week is just about half over anyway. I hope you like the story so far. Feel free to pm me or share your thoughts via review. Thank you so much for reading!

After dinner the eleven participants went through a battery of tests. They ranged from inkblots, to brain wave monitors to mathematical puzzles. Rick walked silently among them, soaking up as much information as he could. He was amazed at the high tech equipment that Inland brought to camp with them. The medical center had its own CAT scan and MRI machines, but Inland had machines that Rick never saw before.

Holly was hooked up to once such machine on the second floor of the medical center. Justin, the young man from the control group was next to her, hooked up to his own. It was essentially a stainless steel seat complete with metal arms. Rick gulped, as it reminded Rick of an electric chair that leaned farther back. Holly's arms, legs and neck were strapped to the structure. Rick noted her apprehension so he went over and grabbed her hand. Trying to keep his face as calm as possible he squeezed her hand and said, "It'll be okay. Just relax." However, in truth, Rick had no idea what was about to happen to her. He approached Cecile as she was adjusting the machine's settings. "What, um, what is this thing?" he asked.

"It's a device that emits vibrations at various levels. We want to gauge the setting in which the Lieutenant and Justin become uncomfortable," she said.

"What do you mean 'uncomfortable'?" Rick asked. "Is this going to hurt them?" he whispered to Cecile out of Holly and Justin's earshot.

"Not to worry," she said, calmly. "When they express the desire for us to stop, we'll shut the machine off."

Rick studied Cecile for a few moments before walking back over to Holly. He gripped her hand this time. "You just let me know when you want the machine to stop and I'll make sure they turn it off, okay"

Holly nodded. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Cecile says it's going to vibrate and she has to measure the level in which you and Justin can't take the vibration anymore," said Rick.

"Awesome," said Holly. "I'm strapped to a satanic massage chair. Sounds relaxing." She looked over at Justin sympathetically.

"Let me know when you're ready Lieutenant," called Cecile at the controls.

"Don't think I'll ever be fully ready so you may as well fire it up, Cecile," she said.

As the twin machines came to life, Holly and Justin closed their eyes. Rick could feel a slight vibration as he held Holly's hand. Five minutes turned into ten and the settings were adjusted higher. "So far so good," said Holly after twelve minutes. Rick switched the hand he was using to hold hers, as the vibration was becoming uncomfortable for him. He couldn't imagine his entire body being strapped to the machine.

After fifteen minutes Cecile adjusted the levels again. Rick noticed Justin begin to squirm and he wanted to pull his own hand away from Holly's as the vibration was becoming unbearable. He watched her intently as she lay with her eyes closed. She had no visible signs of discomfort. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hey. You okay?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. It's kinda nice."

"Really?" he asked. "Because Justin looks like he's had enough. Are you sure?"

Holly looked over at Justin. The man's eyes were squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth. "Justin, don't be afraid to have them stop," she said to him. He didn't open his eyes and she wondered if he could hear her over his machine. "Rick, maybe you should go to him."

Just as Rick began to walk over Cecile adjusted the controls again. Suddenly Justin started screaming and writhing. "Cecile, turn it off NOW!" hollered Rick. He went to the man and tried to grab his face but when he touched him, Rick sprang back, the vibration so strong that Rick felt like he was just hit with a cattle prod. Justin's eyes were still squeezed shut. Tears flowed down the sides of his face. "Godammit Cecile I said turn it off!" thundered Rick. He tried to remove the mans hands from the straps but each time he touched them he felt like he was getting an electric shock. "Merle!" he cried. "Merle!"

Merle took the stairs three at a time from the first floor and flew over to Rick. "I think you'll be able to take the shock. I need you to get him out of these straps, okay?"

Merle nodded and used his only hand to pull at the buckles for the straps with no apparent response to the powerful sensation at all. He looked over at Holly who, besides her concern for Justin, looked fine. Rick stormed over to Cecile and grabbed her by the shoulders. With fury in his eyes he shook her. "I said turn that thing off! He's in pain! Are you crazy?"

Cecile pulled away from Rick and she cast him a cool glare. She shut both machines down before turning her nose up at him. "He didn't TELL me to stop," she stated.

"That's because he was in too much pain to speak," said Rick angrily. He promptly went to Holly's side and unstrapped her. When she was free they went to Justin. Merle was standing over him trying to get him to respond, however he'd lost consciousness.

Cecile watched with detached calm as Holly checked for a heartbeat. "He's got a pulse," she said. "But," she started, seeing bright red blood appear at the corners of his mouth. She looked back at Rick with fear in her eyes. "No," she said in disbelief, gripping his nose and lower jaw, trying to pull them apart. "Merle, please help," she said. By then, the rest of the researchers and test subjects had arrived at the second floor exam room to see what the commotion was about.

"Turn his head to the side," instructed Holly as she and Merle separated his upper and lower jaw. Pieces of teeth mixed with blood fell out onto the steel of the chair, making clinking sounds as they landed. "God, his teeth are all shattered," said Holly, feeling queasy.

Merle took a deep breath before reaching into Justin's mouth, extracting a pulpy red piece of flesh. He cringed and looked between Rick and Holly with a grave expression. "They must've shattered right after he bit off his tongue."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Holly clenched her fists as she sat in a meeting room with Rick, Cecile and Steven Trotter. "We agreed that no one would come into danger by your people. You broke our agreement," she growled at Trotter.

The man sat across from her with his hands folded and resting on the wooden table. A stunning platinum ring with intricate engravings rested on his ring finger. His face was always a picture of calm and serenity. "Lieutenant, what happened today was an unfortunate accident. Justin will get superior medical care to reverse the injuries he's suffered today."

"An unfortunate accident?" said Rick, incredulously. His eyes narrowed at Cecile. "He was in pain. He was screaming for God's sake! I begged you to stop those machines and you didn't. You let him suffer."

Cecile huffed and looked to Trotter for support. Trotter adjusted his tie. "Rick, I've worked with Cecile for many years and have never seen her show any amount of callousness towards another."

"Then you don't know her as well as you think," Holly spat. "I saw the whole thing. Cecile deliberately ignored Justin's clues that he was in severe discomfort. I think you should pack up this goddamn circus and get out of my camp."

Rick nodded in support.

Trotter looked between the two of them. "Of course Lieutenant. We'll be glad to leave. Tomorrow morning after we take our blood samples."

Holly stood up. "No. Leave now."

Trotter stood as well and his gaze darkened. "We will leave…AFTER we get our blood samples." Holly glared at him. He sat back down, again folding his hands. "I suggest you sit down too, Lieutenant."

"I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me," she seethed.

"Oh no? I beg to differ my dear. You see you're locked in an agreement with me. This agreement is not to be taken lightly, and not easily gotten out of. Not without very bad things happening. Very bad things indeed."

Holly flopped into a chair and rubbed her temples. "No more experiments tonight. Or at all."

"Of course, Lieutenant. Considering the circumstances we will certainly not do any more experimentation. Not on this visit anyway. However, we really need those blood samples. That is non-negotiable. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your people, would we? I mean if you made us leave now without our samples, then we'd have to do something to retaliate with the equal degree of severity. Hmmm…what could we do Cecile?" asked Trotter.

Cecile smiled. "We could always deactivate the walker barrier. I'd say your camp would be getting their first undead visitors within forty-eight hours."

"Excellent idea, Cecile!" said Trotter cheerfully.

Rick gritted his teeth. "You people can't be serious."

"Oh I assure you we are," said Trotter. "Quite serious. So Lieutenant, you decide. An overnighter and a few vials of blood versus your camp being put into danger. Seems like a no brainer to me."

Holly's eyes were glazed with fury as she bit the inside of her mouth. "Fine. Take your blood samples and then go. But you draw the blood tonight. No overnighters. I can't stand to look at either of one of you anymore."

"Glad we could reach an agreement," said Trotter, standing up.

"What happens to Justin?" asked Holly.

"Like I said he'll get medical care. We've got your doctors looking at him now and we'll take him home with us when we leave. He'll be fine," said Trotter.

"Yeah it should be a quick fix," said Rick sarcastically. "Just install a new tongue and a set of teeth. He'll be eating corn on the cob and gobstoppers by next week."

Trotter chuckled. "Oh Rick you are one funny guy. One funny guy." He stepped out into the hall with Cecile.

Holly exhaled. "I really hate that man."

"You're not the only one," said Rick. "Now I know why Stanley was so anxious for you to come back to camp. I doubt he could stand up to Trotter. He'd probably let all sorts of shit go on."

"Yeah," said Holly. "Not that I'm any better. I folded the minute he threatened to take the barrier down."

Rick put his hand on hers. "You're just trying to protect everyone. At least you got them to cease any more experiments for now. And they're leaving tonight."

Holly looked into his eyes. "Do you really believe what you were saying before? About Inland injecting us way before the walker virus hit?"

Rick shrugged. "Anything's possible. We'll look into it after they leave."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Just after ten PM, Holly, Rick and Merle stood at the gates and watched the last set of tail lights in the Inland convoy disappear. Holly asked Eric to give the all clear to all of the residents. Rick went off to his office to spend the night. He wasn't ready to face Lori. Holly promised to let Lori know of his whereabouts.

As Holly and Merle were getting ready to say goodnight and go to their separate living quarters, Merle stopped her. He looked down at the cotton ball taped to his arm. "I have something to tell you."

"What's up Merle?" asked Holly.

"While ya'll were meetin' with Trotter and Little Miss Snotty I got to thinkin' about what you said to Justin on the treadmill. I realized that I'd kept somethin' from you, LT. Lied to you is more like it," he said, looking at his feet.

Holly walked closer to him. "A soldier always knows another soldier," she confirmed.

He nodded. "Yep. Army. It was a long time ago."

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you?" asked Holly.

Merle shrugged. "I was embarrassed," said Merle. "I spent more time in the stockade then with my boots on the ground."

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "Merle you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Come on Holly, I've been in jail more than I've been out. I thought enlisting would straighten me out but a lot of good that did." He shook his head. "I never set a real good example for Daryl. Between me being in jail or high all the time, I'm surprised he kept his nose clean. He never got into trouble with the law like I did."

"Well Merle, no one is perfect. And to be honest with you, I think you've made a lot of positive changes in your life. You are an extremely important member of this camp and everyone here just loves you. I think you're being too hard on yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you here and I think many others would agree with me," said Holly. "Especially Daryl. I think he's very proud of you and even though he's a grown man I know he still looks up to you."

"Well," said Merle, exhaling the cool night air from his lungs. "I'm glad I told ya. Thanks."

"Good," said Holly. "You can tell me anything okay? I would never judge you."

Merle nodded. "Likewise, LT. See ya in the mornin'. Tell that pain in the ass baby brother of mine not to sleep too late. I need his help with somethin' back at the house and Dale's got a dang waitin' list with all the repairs he's been doin'."

"Will do," said Holly, smiling. "Sleep well, Merle."

Merle walked slowly back to the hunter's house, enjoying the cool fall air on his skin. He thought about how happy he was in camp and how he'd never felt that way in his entire life. However, after Rick's assertions about Inland's activities earlier in the day and considering the incident with Justin, he felt uneasy about the camp's standing.

If Holly and Rick discovered that Inland was doing something shady long before the walker virus got out of control, it might make Holly attempt to renegotiate or even terminate her agreement with Steven Trotter. That would thrust everyone back into the dangerous world outside the camps walls, making the safe, fulfilling existence they'd managed to cultivate a thing of the past.

He turned on his heels and walked back up Greek row and into the quad. This time his pace was brisk. He got to the dorms and nodded a greeting to the two soldiers chatting quietly outside. He got to the fourth floor and smiled when Charlene answered her door. Her long auburn hair rested on her shoulders. Merle had to smile when he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. "Hey baby," he said.

"Oh Merle I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed, embracing him. "How did the Lieutenant manage to get them to leave tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Eh, she's good like that. She's one tough bitch. I mean one tough lady. Sorry," he said kissing her forehead.

She giggled. "Why don't you come on in and stay the night?" she asked in her sugary drawl. "I know it lacks the grandeur of the hunter's house but I think you'll find the bed quite comfortable," she cooed.

Merle looked into her eyes and smiled. "Now baby that is what I call an offer I can't refuse," he said, shutting the door behind them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daryl sat up straight when he felt a hand caress his face. "Not that I don't think you look adorable when you sleep but I figured your back wouldn't like you too much tomorrow for sleeping in the living room chair all night," Holly whispered, smiling.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his lap. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I got Inland to leave a little early. There's no sense in us spending the night at the medical center anyway," she said. "Zach and his crew will leave in the morning. I wouldn't want to send them out of the walker-free zone in the darkness. So, I stopped in and saw Lori a few minutes ago. I heard you had a full house here for awhile."

"Yeah. Sure did. But I think Carol and Lori took pity on me because they took Glenn, Dale and Andrea over to their apartments for the night," he said chuckling. "So how did it go?" he asked. "You guys okay?"

"It was fine," she said. "Standard fare." She and Merle had made an agreement not to talk too much about their visits with Inland, but Holly did plan on giving Daryl the full story. However, there was no sense in alarming him just then as he'd probably already had a fitful sleep on the chair. Holly thought of the look in Justin's eyes as he was loaded into an Inland truck and shivered. She decided to offer a quick subject change and reserve any Inland talk for the next day. "I checked on Ian by the way. He's doing really well. Doctor Love thinks he can leave the medical center and have in-home care by next week. I'd like to have him stay here while he recovers. Maybe in Aria's room. How do you feel about that?"

Daryl smiled. "You're asking me how I feel about that? Why?"

"It's your home too. Well your home away from home anyway. I wouldn't just move someone in here without talking to you first," she said.

Daryl was taken aback, but he liked how it felt. He moved in for another kiss and lingered there, gently nibbling on her lower lip before pulling away. "Wow. I'm getting consulted on important household matters? Sounds like it's gotten pretty serious between us, Lieutenant."

Holly grinned. "Funny how these things happen right under our noses."

"So," said Daryl, tugging on her hips so that she straddled him. He ran his hands along the length of her body. "One might say that I'm your boyfriend."

She smiled and nuzzled into his neck, playfully nibbling it. "A logical assertion."

"Interesting," said Daryl softly. "Just for curiosities sake, besides household decisions, what other benefits do I get to enjoy as a boyfriend?" he asked with his eyebrows raised and his lips twisted into a devilish smirk.

She stood up and took his hand with mischief gleaming in her hazel eyes. "Well I'll draft you up a list tomorrow but we can get started on one of those benefits right now."

Daryl stood and gently backed her up against the wall, generously offering kisses to her neck and shoulders. They joined lips, their movements becoming more fervent and intense. Daryl felt his pulse quicken when she slipped her hands under his shirt and stroked his bare stomach and chest. She could feel goose bumps rise on his skin as he pressed firmly against her. His warm strong hands roamed free along her frame before he grabbed her tightly at the hips. "We'd better take this to the bedroom soon," he whispered breathlessly.

She bit her lower lip before taking him by the hand and leading the way.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rick sat on the floor of his office and took a swig of whiskey from the bottle. He pulled his knees into his chest. The visit from Inland had offered him a distraction from the shocking revelation made by Shane earlier that day. No matter what he did the image of Shane and Lori couldn't be erased from his thoughts. He took another drink from his bottle, hoping the alcohol would fuzzy his mind enough to forget or at least help him to sleep.

However, it was useless. The booze only made him more emotional and angry. He placed the bottle on the floor next to him and laid his head on his knees. Rick was glad that he'd decided to stay away from his apartment for one night. Emotions were high due to Inland's visit and Shane's departure, so everyone needed a break.

Rick thought of Shane out in the cold, unforgiving darkness and he prayed that the man tried to stay within the safe zone. Despite Rick's feelings of betrayal, it would hurt him beyond reason if Shane was hurt or killed. He had hoped Holly would miraculously allow him to stay in camp but he knew that her punishment was just.

He laid on the floor in the fetal position, his intoxicated mind trying to formulate what he might say to Lori when he saw her. There was a series of stops and starts, as his anger would take over his imaginary conversation with her and things would end on a worse note. He finally drifted off to sleep, murmuring Lori's name in the darkness of his office.

When Rick awoke, he was bathed in the warm sunlight streaming into his large windows. The light cast an invisible, warm blanket upon his skin. When he lifted himself onto his elbows he realized that he had drank more than he'd originally thought. His head throbbed and his tongue felt swollen.

Rick grunted, coming to his knees and finally to a standing position. He peered out at camp. Some already early risers were out for morning jogs or to take their dogs for a walk. Many of the soldiers were stopped, talking to residents about the events of the day before. Besides Rick's monster of a hangover, it was almost as if the day before was like any other.

He turned upon hearing a knock at his door. Praying it wasn't his wife he gulped. "Yes?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Daryl Dixon turned the knob and peeked his head in. "Hey. You okay?"

Rick sighed. "I've been better."

Daryl stepped into the office, noting the bottle of whiskey. "Lot missin' from that bottle, man."

Rick nodded. "Yeah. My head is ever so politely reminding me of that fact."

Daryl set two coffees down on Rick's desk. "This might help," he said, gesturing to the two steaming mugs.

Rick smiled despite himself. "Thanks." He took a long pull of the dark liquid and nodded appreciatively. "You made this," he asserted.

"Yes sir," said Daryl, smiling. "Don't tell Dale."

Rick laughed. He had always preferred the way Daryl made coffee, especially when they were camping outside of Atlanta, where a good cup of coffee was thought to be extinct. Dale would occasionally brew some for everyone when Daryl was on hunts, but the group would all graciously take a cup and promptly pour it out as soon as they got out of Dale's line of sight. Rick didn't know how Daryl managed to make old or even previously used coffee beans and make it taste like it was fresh brewed, but Rick and the other campers certainly never complained.

"Take a load off," said Rick, gesturing to one of his chairs. Daryl did so, taking a sip from his mug and looking around the room.

"So I take it you want to discuss Inland's visit yesterday," said Rick.

"Eventually. I really wanted to just come and check on you about Shane. How you doin' with that?" asked Daryl.

Rick rubbed his bleary eyes. "Um, well…as good as could be expected I guess. I'm worried about him out there by himself."

"He's smart. Resourceful. I think he'll be okay," said Daryl. "But, um…I just need to ask because I feel like you and I have become pretty good friends in the past few months…you don't feel pissed off at Holly or at me, do you?"

Rick was taken by surprise. "No, of, of course not Daryl. I know that Holly could have done a lot worse to him. I think she did the right thing. I respect Holly so much and you as well. No, I have no ill will towards either of you."

"Good," said Daryl. "I just wasn't sure, I mean he was your best friend and all. I know how I felt when Merle got left behind. I was real angry with all ya'll for awhile. Especially Shane. He made it sound like Merle wasn't worth the effort. It was you that had to remind him that my brother was a human being, good as any other person. You did the stand up thing, you know? I'll never forget that."

Rick nodded. "We've been through a lot together in just a short time."

Daryl studied Rick. The beginnings of a rough beard had little bristles peppering his face. His eyes were red and dark circles outlined his lower lids. "Rick, what about Lori? When will you speak with her?"

Rick looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be pissed man but I know what happened between her and Shane. I could tell by the look on your face that you figured it out yesterday, too," said Daryl.

"How did you…?" started Rick.

Daryl put his hand up. "I won't pain you with the details. We lived in a small camp where I was always lurkin' around the woods. I saw and heard all sorts of things from all the campers. That's all I'll say on the matter. Are you goin' to talk with her?"

Rick sighed. "I'll probably go home today."

"Well, if you do, have Carl come over to our place. That way you guys can talk in private," said Daryl.

Rick put his head in his hands. "I have no idea what to say to her. One minute I love her and I'm glad she's with me. Next I hate her. God, I just can't get the image out of my mind. Her and Shane. It makes me sick."

Daryl leaned forward. "I'm not the first one to step up and defend Walsh but I do really like Lori. I think she truly believed that you were dead. The Lori I knew before you got to camp wasn't the same after you arrived. That woman loves you and she's on your side no matter what. I think you know that too. Come on man, people do all sorts of things when they're scared or sad or grieving. Maybe she just turned to Shane because he was the only thing familiar to her anymore. I'm sorry man, I'm not tryin' to excuse her actions but just givin' you somethin' to think about before you go talk to her."

Rick lifted his head and considered Daryl's statements. "Have you been reading the psychology textbooks in the library Dixon?"

Daryl chuckled. "Naw, come on now. This ain't no psychobabble shit. It's just redneck wisdom. No muss, no fuss."

"Well I appreciate what you said. Thank you," said Rick, standing up. "Maybe I should head home now."

"Not to pull the wind from your sails Rick, but Holly, Z, Eric and that friggin' goober Stanley want to meet in the conference room in about ten minutes. Merle and I are comin' along too. Sounds like we have a lot to talk about when it comes to Inland," said Daryl.

Rick picked up his coffee cup and led Daryl out of his office and into the hallway. "I'll keep that bottle of whiskey in my office at the ready, Daryl. I have a feeling we all might be passing it around after this discussion."

Daryl shook his head. "Great."

"Oh, and by the way," started Rick, with a tiny glint of amusement in his eyes. "Have Carl come over to 'our place'"? He said chuckling.

Daryl's face reddened and he punched Rick in the arm. "Yeah, yeah. Thought you caught that little slip. Let's not share that little tidbit with Merle, okay? I'll get my chops busted into next year."

"Okay, deal," said Rick, giggling. He patted Daryl on the shoulder as they made their way to the conference room.


End file.
